Forever Begins Now
by Gabix223
Summary: The once big city girl, Amethyst Emerald Ashford, has been moved to Forks, Washington with her parents for a senior year at Forks High. While she's there, she meets some interesting people who catch her eye, with one in particular sticking out.
1. Chapter 1

****AN - Hi. My name's Gabi. I write a few different fan fictions, and wanted to post them on here and see how people like them. If you all do, letting me know would be great. I'm going to be posting from five different stories: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Jackson Rathbone, Jasper Hale, and xOC. If positive comments come in, I'll continue the stories. If you don't like them, please let me know because I will certaintly remove them if people don't want to read them. Thank you for taking the time to read this. =]**

* * *

I sighed as I walked through Forks High on my first day of school. Everyone was staring at me. I couldn't believe that my parents had moved me here, to Forks, Washington, after living in NYC my whole life. Can you say big difference?

My style reflected where I had come from. My rainbow converse stood out here, but fit in perfectly in my old school. I was also wearing black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt. The green shirt was covering my black cami. Even in NYC, I had stood out. My mom was from Houston, Texas, and my dad from London, England. My hair was long, dark, and perfectly straight reaching my mid-back with my side swept bangs almost always hanging in my face. I was taller than the common 17 year old, towering over them at 6 feet even. I was never a freak, but always seemed to be looked up to. (In more ways than one. Ha.) I've been told my eyes look like the sea, blue gray with the slightest hints of green when the light caught them just right. My record showed my straight a's every year since kindergarten, and most people said my personality was as flawless as my grades.

By the way, my name's Amethyst Emerald Ashford. Amethyst because my mom was born in February, so my mom put amethyst first. I was named Emerald because my dad was born in May. Ashford became my last name because, well, I assume that you can piece it together. My friends mostly call me Em, but my best friends called me Amy, in a bantering fashion.

I sighed and turned my IPod up louder. I had always been stared at, and this was nothing new. I looked at my Nano and switched the song to Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry. I closed my eyes as I let my feet lead me to the office. I was just getting to the chorus for the second time when I ran into something cold and hard. I snapped my eyes open, and noticed I had run into a person. Whoops.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked, playing with my New York and Southern accents into a very weird twang accent.

The guy looked down at me surprised. Yeah, down. This guy was like…. 6'3" or something. "Yeah. Thanks."

I heard his accent that everyone on the Olympic Peninsula had. "It's cool. By the way, I'm… Amethyst, but call me Em, please."

The guy shot me an inquisitive look. "I'm Edward Cullen. Why Em?"

I sighed, thinking of how many times I would have to answer this question today. "Because my middle name's Emerald, and I prefer that to Amethyst."

Edward smirked as he looked me over once. "Your parents into gemology?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Something like that."

Edward laughed. "Hey, Bell, Em, Rose, Jazz, Al, come over here. I have someone I want you to meet."

A girl with short black hair danced over, beating everyone else. "Please, Ed, can you not call me Al? Why not Lice? (Pronounced like lis) I hating going by a guy name."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Oh, and here's everyone else."

This really strong guy came up to me and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Em, or Emmett."

I noticed Edward smirk behind Emmett. "Hi, I'm Em or Amethyst."

Emmett laughed at me. "Nice to meet you, Em."

"Likewise."

The girl with black hair danced up to me. "I'm Alice, or Lice. What ever works for you."

I shook her hand. "Lice. I like it."

Everyone laughed as a girl with blonde hair walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, or Rose."

I shook her hand and nodded in acknowledgement. The only girl left walked up. "I'm Bella."

She spoke so quietly I almost missed it. I smiled at her and accepted her outstretched hand. I noticed that her hand was warm compared to mine which felt cool… From the handshakes with the Cullen's… Weird. But Bella didn't seem to think anything of it, and walked back to Edward. The only one that was left walked up to me…

Good God.

He was just about 6'3", seemed muscular, but obviously lean, purple circles under his eyes… I looked at the Cullen's… They all had the same dark rings that he had. I wonder why… But they also all had dark golden eyes. But this guy… He had a really unusual affect on me. He made my breath catch, and my heart skip a beat. Then, he smiled.

I swear, I couldn't tell if God sent him here to be my own personal hell keeper, or for me because maybe we had a chance in some way.

"Nice to meet you." His accent was obviously southern, and seemed to be from around the same place as my mother's. "I'm Jasper, or Jazz, Hale. I'm Rosalie's twin."

I snapped back into reality. "But Edward said his last name was Cullen, and you all look so much alike…"

I noticed a light grimace on Jasper's face. "We were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie and I are twins and kept our last names, while everyone else took up Carlisle's and Esme's last name."

I nodded, not really taking any of this in. I looked down at my IPod, which had switched songs on me, and looked back up. By this point, everyone else was gone except for me and Jasper. I looked at Jasper, and he rolled his eyes. For a second, I thought about where everyone had gone and how they were gone so fast. My thoughts centered around this before Jasper's voice entered my head.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the office. By the way, where're all of your books?"

I sighed as we started walking. "My dad dropped them off yesterday so I wouldn't lose them on my way to school. Ever since I got my license, my dad's been treating me like a baby. It's even worse than it was before."

Jasper groaned sympathetically. "That's horrible."

I sighed. "Tell me about it."

"So, what're you doing here? From your accent, I can't decide if you're from the south or New York."

"Somewhere in the middle. My mom's from Houston, and I'm from NYC."

"Ah. I'm from Houston myself, I should've recognized it."

We began discussing anything and everything as we continued our leisurely stroll to the office. All too soon, the office was in sight.

"Thanks for walking me, Jasper. I think I can get everything from here." I said, leaning against the door frame.

Jasper gave me another blinding smile. "Sure. I'll see you at lunch? You can sit with me and my family."

I smiled. "That sounds nice. I'll see you later."

Swiftly, Jasper leaned in and gently kissed my cheek. "Until then, Amethyst." - I breezed into the office. Wow, had he really just kissed me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, hello, sweetheart. You much be Amethyst Ashford. So nice to have you here." The secretary welcomed me warmly. She passed me my schedule, book bag, a map of the school, and a pass for all the teachers to sign. I sighed and walked out of the office, so not ready for my first day at Forks High.

I looked down at my schedule after I had miraculously found my way to first period without getting lost. English 12 Honors. Second period was yearbook, because I needed that Fine Arts credit towards journalism. Third period was AP Chemistry, and fourth was AP Calculus. Seemed like an easy enough schedule.

Yes, I only have four periods a day. I had doubled up on a lot of classes and taken many high school credit classes during middle school. I then had D lunch, and I could go over to the community college to take a journalism class Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, a photography class Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I would submit articles to the newspaper when ever they gave me the option.

I sighed quietly before walking up to the teacher. Time to introduce myself.

"Hello Mr… Pletcher?"

"Correct." The man said, smiling up at me even as he stood up. "I'm Mr. Pletcher. It's a pleasure to have you in my class, Amethyst."

"Please, call me Em. My middle name is Emerald and I much prefer that to Amethyst." I heard a little voice shouting at me in the back of my mind. *_You didn't seem to mind to much this morning when Jasper called you Amethyst.*_ I rolled my eyes. *Shut up voice.*

"Well then Em, you may have a seat next to Miss Hale if you so wish, or you could sit by yourself."

I turned around surprised, and noticed Rosalie smiling at me from her seat. She motioned to the desk next to her, inviting me to come and sit. I quickly got Mr. Pletcher to sign the slip the secretary had given me (what was her name?) and went to sit beside Rosalie.

"Hey Em." She breathed as I sat down next to her, dropping my book bag on the ground.

"Hey." I smiled. "Thanks for letting me sit next to you."

"No problem. I know how hard it is to be the new girl. Then again, I always have my brothers and sister."

"Yeah. You're whole family seems really nice. And if I hadn't known, I would've sworn Bella was a member of your family."

I saw Rosalie's smile tighten just the slightest bit. "Yeah. She spends every second with Edward. If they didn't kiss, I would say that they were twins."

I laughed at Rosalie, but didn't elaborate on my comment. She seemed upset about talking about Bella, so I thought it was best not to bring it up again.

Just then, the teacher walked up to the front of the classroom and began his lecture. I sighed as I pulled out a laptop so I could write notes on what he was saying. (Yes, I carry a laptop around with me. I have ever since middle school. My old school had required it, but apparently not here.) I avoided everyone's suspicious glances as I continued listening to the teacher's lecture and took elaborate notes.

The "bell" rang, and I jumped about a foot. The sound was more like a buzzing sound, not at all like a bell. Rosalie laughed at my reaction.

"I did the same thing my first day here."

"Good to know I'm not the only dork." I smirked at Rosalie, and she laughed again.

"Come on, I'll show you to your next class. What do you have?"

"Actually, I'm on the yearbook staff, and they said we would meet during second period."

Rosalie smiled. "Bella is also on the yearbook staff. I'm sure she'll help you feel welcome. What're you going to do?"

"I'm the treasurer and back up photographer."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Math. How exciting."

"I know, right?" I said. We both laughed at the differences in our tones, and Rosalie showed me the way to the yearbook classroom.

I said goodbye to Rosalie and walked into the classroom, and was immediately bombarded by Bella.

"Hey, Em. I heard you were joining yearbook and I figured it might be nice to know someone."

"It is, thank you so much, Bella." I said. She smiled at my sincere tone and led me to a table where, apparently, the meeting was.

"Ok everyone, this is Em, and she is our new treasurer and back up photographer." Bella stated, before sitting down in a chair. I quickly sat down next to her as everyone began to introduce themselves, and then the meeting began.

I laughed as I walked out with Bella after the bell had rung again, in the process of swinging my messenger's bag over my shoulder. "Wow. I think that is the most fun I've ever had at a yearbook meeting. That was amazing."

Bella stopped laughing to catch her breath before speaking. "I know. That's why I love yearbook so much."

I laughed again as Bella started leading me to my chemistry class before she walked away to get to her own class on time. I walked in, and recognized one face from the yearbook meeting. Her name was Angela, and she had seemed really sweet and quiet. After introducing myself to the teacher, I went and slid into the seat next to Angela.

"Hey." Angela said quietly.

I would've been confused if I didn't remember Bella telling me about Angela being shy and defensive. "Hey. Angela, right?"

She nodded and I smiled at her, before looking up at the teacher. I quickly pulled out my laptop and my book before starting to take notes as the teacher began explaining what we were going to do in the class. The lesson passed quickly, with Angela helping me out here and there, then, once again, the buzzer sounded, signaling me one more period to go before freedom.

"Hey Angela, do you mind showing me to my next period? I have AP Cal."

She smiled at me. "Sure, no problem. I need to head down the math wing anyway."

Angela and I talked lightly was she showed me to my next class. I could see that Angela just didn't want to get hurt, but would open up beautifully if she trusted you.

We got to the classroom and I quickly thanked Angela, before ducking in the door. I noticed two or three people staring at me, but not as many as before. I went up to the teacher.

"Hi. You must be Amethyst."

"Hello. I prefer Em if you don't mind. And you must be Mr. Graben."

He smiled at me. "That's right. Now, for your seat, you may sit next to Mr. Hale." Mr. Hale? Oh, Jasper. Wait, Jasper?


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and noticed Jasper sitting at the only desk with an empty seat beside him. I flashed him a quick smile before getting Mr. Graben to sign the slip I had gotten that morning. Then, mentally preparing myself, I walked back and set my books down next to where Jasper was sitting. In one swift, fluid motion, Jasper had pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks." I murmured, sitting down.

Jasper smirked. "Everyone's staring at you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Jasper chuckled at me as I noticed everyone was looking away. I grabbed my book bag and pulled out my notepad, pen, and pencil, and looked up at the teacher. Then, I remembered where my book was. In Dad's car. Where he left it when he came to drop off my book bag. Oh, popsicle.

Jasper seemed to notice my dilemma, because he subtly slid his book towards me, already opened to the page written on the board. I noticed that his hand was balled up into a tight fist as he did this. I smiled softly and gratefully at him, before starting to write down the practice example Mr. Graben had written on the board.

Once again, the bell sounded. I sighed gratefully. Jasper seemed to be relieved, also. I thought about what I could've done to make him seem so tense and strict. I couldn't remember doing anything annoying… Was it because I had forgotten my book?

I sighed and shook my head as I started putting stuff back in my bag. I stood up to leave, and noticed Jasper waiting for me. I smiled lightly as I walked over to him, being extra cautious not to bother him.

Our walk to lunch was very quiet until Jasper grabbed my hand, making me jerk before turning around. I looked at him inquisitively.

"Why are you mad?" Jasper asked me very quietly, so I almost missed it.

"The question should be why are you mad?"

Jasper seemed surprised. "I'm not mad."

"You seemed upset at me last period."

I heard Jasper groan. "That's because everyone in the class was mad at you and their emo-" he quickly cut himself off. "I figured it would be better to act like we weren't friends so no one would get any more upset at you.

I studied his eyes for a second. "What's the truth?"

Jasper smiled sadly at me. "That, Amethyst, you'll have to wait for."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you promise to tell me before the end of the month?"

Jasper smiled, and gently brushed my bangs out of my face so he could look into my eyes. "I'll tell you the truth when I know you can handle it."

I sighed, but couldn't look away from his eyes for long enough to let mine roll. "Promise me before New Years."

Jasper sighed, but didn't look away either. "I promise." His voice was very quiet and gentle. "Now, come on. Let's go get some lunch."

I half smiled at Jasper and he moved his hand away. I felt cold where Jasper's hand had been, even though his hand had felt like ice against my face. I wanted to grab his hand as we walked toward the cafeteria, but I knew I was lucky just to be walking with him.

Jasper smiled and held the door open for me as we walked in to the lunch room. Everyone stopped eating and stared at us as we walked to get at the back of the line, which was very short from all the time we had wasted. Jasper and I kept a casual conversation going, but no one took their eyes off of us. I sighed in relief as we walked to sit down and everyone went back to their own business.

I hate being the center of attention.

I saw the whole Cullen family, Rosalie and Bella at a table towards the back in a corner of the cafeteria. They all smiled kindly at me as I sat down next to Alice, and Jasper slid in the seat on my other side. I noticed Edward smirking in amusement.

"Is that all you're eating?" Emmett asked me, not bothering to keep his voice down.

I looked at my tray of yogurt, an apple, water, and raisins. I didn't see anything wrong with it. "Yeah, so what?"

Emmett's tray was full of what looked like untouched food. "Nothing. Just commenting."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't decide whether to love or hate this family. Yeah, I had to love them.

"So, kiddo." Emmett tried again to strike up a conversation. "How's you're first day been here at beautiful Forks High."

We all laughed at the obvious sarcasm in Em's statement. "It's been glorious. First period went wonderfully with Rose's help, second period went swimmingly with Bella's help, third period was smooth sailing with the help of Angela, and fourth period was… Interesting, with the help of Jazz." *Why did I just use his nick name? I had always called him by his full name… Huh.*

Everyone else laughed again. "Seems like you're day was just…"

Emmett couldn't seem to find the word, so Jasper and I finished together.

"Peachy."

We all laughed again. Everyone at the table was very sociable, and I'm not sure how I managed to eat all my food in-between conversations with one person or another. The bell rang all too soon, and everyone got up to dump their trays. I noticed all of the Cullen's tray's were still full, but decided against commenting because they had been so nice I didn't want to ruin any friendships I had formed with them.

"So, Em, what class do you have next?" I was surprised by Jasper's use of my nickname. *Well, maybe we should use nicknames in front of the others. I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea.*

"Actually, none. I have to go down to Peninsula College. I'm going to be taking some courses down there because I already have all my high school credits except for English 12."

Everyone looked at me surprised. "Pretty and smart. We might just keep you around." Emmett teased. I noticed everyone else tense up, but I just laughed because I had figured out not to take Emmett seriously.

"Thanks. And I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Not so fast." Alice smirked. "I want a hug first."

"Yeah." Emmett, Bella, and Edward said at the same time.

Rosalie opened her arms. "Well, what're you waiting for?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I gave everyone a hug, feeling one set of cold arms after another, with the exception of Bella. I saved Jasper for last.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, slightly lifting me off the ground with his hug.

"Bye." I whispered. Then, giving everyone one more smile, I walked out to the parking lot. *Maybe Fork's won't be so bad after all.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Jasper's POV*

"You like her, you like her…" Alice teased me as we walked to gym, the only class we had together because of a scheduling malfunction.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, smiling slightly. I really did like Amethyst, just wouldn't let Alice rub it in my face.

Her laugh sounded like bells. "You can stand her scent?"

"Yes, it's actually very easy. I just had to picture us together in a relationship like Edward and Bella, and it all became so much easier. That's why Edward was smirking at lunch."

Alice giggled. "You're so silly, Jazz."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as we went into our respective locker rooms.

*Amethyst's POV*

College went by very quickly, because I had journalism today. I enjoyed the class, and the people in it were cool, but it honestly didn't seem like a college level course.

After saying bye to the few friends I had made today, I walked out to my car, a black and blue Aston Martin Vanquish, a birthday gift when I had turned 16. After getting my keys out of my bag, I looked up and noticed Alice and Jasper leaning against my car.

I walked past, no hint of surprise evident in my face or emotions. "Hey, guys."

Alice smiled, and hugged me before I could unlock my car. "Hey, Em."

I laughed and gently hugged her back, before making her release me so I could unlock my car. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, fine, if you want us to leave then…" Jasper said, and he and Lice began to walk away.

I grabbed his hand. "And where do you think you're going?"

Jasper smiled and hugged me. "Over to your house. Es- I mean Mom and Dad wanted to meet you. Mom doesn't work and Dad has the day off from the hospital."

"Please? Please, please, please? Everyone likes you. It's only fair if our parents meet you before-" Alice was cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Jasper.

"Before we have to go away this week." Jasper said.

"You all are going away?" I asked, climbing into the car.

Alice and Jasper followed my lead, Jasper sliding into the passenger's seat and Alice into the back.

"Oh, I like the car. Jasper, get me one for my birthday."

Jasper laughed as I started the car, and everyone heard a purring sound. "I'm sure you'll want a different car by your birthday."

"You both still haven't answered my question." I brought up as I pulled out on to the highway, and coasted along at 80 mph.

"We're going camping." Alice recited excitedly.

Jasper smirked. "We'll have plenty to do."

I felt like I was missing out on some big secret. "Are you going to explain this to me when you tell me the truth?"

Jasper sighed. "I guess I'll have to…"

Alice looked at us confused, but then looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

To change the topic, Lice and I talked about shopping on the Olympic Peninsula, and Jasper and I chatted about the upcoming football games on the way home, pretty much just making some small talk.

I pulled into my driveway about ten minutes after we left the college, and I shut off the car.

"I'm going to go change really quickly, and I'll be right back down. Come on inside and make yourselves at home while I go change." I offered as we got out of the car.

Alice smiled. "Ok. We'll be right downstairs."

I unlocked the door, showed them the living room, before dashing upstairs into my bedroom. I quickly changed into a pair of faded tighter blue jeans with slight rips here and there, and a black shirt with a guitar, the word "rock," and a really cool design all in white on the front. After slipping on a pair of original converse, I danced downstairs.

"I like you're style. We need to go shopping really soon to get you some high heels." Alice said as soon as I stepped off the bottom stair.

"No, thanks. I'd break the heel within the first minute of when I put the heels on. Maybe wedges."

"Sounds good." Alice agreed, and we walked outside, Jasper silently trailing us. We hopped in my car again, but Alice was driving this time, while Jasper and I were in the back.

"So, where do you all live?" I questioned, slightly surprised that I had been put in the back.

Alice smirked and looked at the through the rear view mirror. "You'd miss the turn off. It's hard to spot unless you know its there."

I sighed and leaned back into the comfortable seat. Then, I turned to Jasper. "So, tell me about yourself."

Jasper laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"18. Same question."

"17. Color?"

"Red and blue. You?"

"Blue, green, black, and red. I can never decide."

Jasper laughed again. "You sound indecisive."

"Not really. I just think its mean to the other colors to choose just one."

Jasper smiled. "You're not like most girls."

I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "Tell me about it."

Alice then interrupted. "Guys, we're here."

I looked out the window expecting to see a normal house. Boy, was I surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked out and saw a huge white house, and it looked as if one wall was completely glass. My breath was taken away in awe.

Alice smirked as we got out of the car. "I think she likes it."

Jasper laughed and I followed them as they started towards the house. Suddenly, I began to feel nervous.

I noticed Jasper send a confused glance back at me, and he slowed down so he could walk beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked very quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous. I mean, what if you're parents don't like me? Will you all still hang out with me?"

Jasper laughed. "As if anyone couldn't like you."

I smiled at Jasper, silently thanking him for helping my nerves. He smiled back at me, with a hint of frustration on his face, and we walked inside.

"Hello." I was greeted by a stunning lady with reddish hair, and the same golden eyes that they all seemed to have. "I'm Esme Cullen, the mother of these tyrants." She said, with a faux glare at Alice and Jasper. Alice laughed and skipped over next to Rosalie, while Jasper just smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I answered politely.

"Please, call me Esme."

I smiled. "Esme."

Then, another tall man came up behind her, but he had platinum blonde hair. There were those eyes again though… "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, if you don't mind."

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to be polite.

Emmett walked up. "Hey, Em."

"Hey, Em." I answered, without missing a beat.

Everyone laughed at our little exchange, before Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Rosalie hugged me next, then Edward. I was surprised not to see Bella, but she came down the stairs a second later.

"Little late for the party, Bella. We started without you." I teased.

She smiled at me before we embraced. "That's ok. Now I won't have to dance!"

Everyone laughed as I started to pull Bella out into the middle of the living room, and we swayed to imaginary music.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked, ever so charmingly.

"Hm… I don't think that would be in Bella's best interest." I stated, and we spun away from him.

"Oh! Burn!" Emmett shouted, and everyone laughed.

I then felt someone else coming, and was surprised to see Jasper. "Would you mind if I cut in?" Jasper asked, teasing Edward.

Bella didn't seem to have the same willpower as I did, and nodded.

"No!" I yelled dramatically. "Fine. We're over Bella."

"But Em!" She pleaded.

"I said we're over!"

"Fine then. Alice!" Bella yelled, even though Alice was right there.

My eyes narrowed teasingly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Alice, I heard the best piece of gossip. Em li-" Bella was cut off when I jumped on her back and put my hand over her mouth.

"Ok, ok. Let Bella go." Edward cut in after a couple of seconds of everyone chuckling.

I jumped off her back and everyone started applauding.

"Encore! Encore!" Emmett cheered, and Bella and I took a bow.

We all laughed, and Bella walked next to Edward, while I walked to Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Is everyday this exciting?" I asked, slightly hopeful it wasn't. I like being the comedian.

"It will be if you come over as often as my kids seem to want you to." Esme said, smiling at me.

"Wow. Everyday? I don't know if I have enough material for that."

All the kids smirked at me, and we went to sit down. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch with Alice and Edward, and Bella on Edward's other side. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper sat across form them, while I sat on the floor, leaning against Jasper's legs.

"So, Em, what're your hobbies?" Esme asked.

"Well, I dance, sing, write, draw, take pictures, and play piano."

"You're list sounds as extensive as Edward's." Emmett said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Rose.

"You play piano?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Since I was four."

"Well then, let's hear you play." Carlisle suggested, motioning to the grand piano in the corner.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come, on. Please? I'll go get you some music." Edward asked.

I sighed. "I'll play one duet with you, then I'll play one on my own. Sound fair?"

Edward grinned. "I'll be down in two minutes."

I sighed and got up. Everyone followed me over to the piano. *Geese, the Cullen's must have a lot of money.* I thought as I sat down at the grand piano. Edward was down a couple of seconds later.

"Here, I brought down Debussy's Claire de Lune in D flat major, and Brahm's Lullaby."

"I don't need the music." I teased. But it was true. Edward laughed and sat down next to me, and helped me play Claire de Lune, then I played Brahm's Lullaby by myself. When I finished, everyone applauded.

"That was magnificent." Alice praised me.

"Thank you." I said, slightly embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella laughed at me, then leaned over to get Edward's sheet music, and got a slight paper cut on her finger.

I thought I heard a growl, but when I turned around, there was no evidence of anger on anyone's face.

"Em, why don't you go and help Bella clean up her cut?" Jasper asked.

"Um… Sure?" I asked tentatively, and followed Bella upstairs.

*What was that all about? She just got a tiny paper cut.* I pondered on this thought as Bella and I walked up the stairs. Suddenly, I had a feeling come over me like someone was watching me, and I blocked off my mind out of habit.

*Jasper's POV*

"Does she suspect anything, Edward?" Carlisle asked, a slightly panicked note to his usually calm voice.

"No, but she was wondering what it was all about. But then, I lost it. I can't hear her right now. But I can tell she isn't thinking about us in any way that we might be something other than human." Edward answered, and he had a look of slight confusion on his face.

"What's she feeling, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I've only felt her emotions once, and that was before we came in. she felt nervous. It was… odd. Because I think I can only feel her emotions whenever there directed at me or you guys."

"So you aren't feeling curiosity?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Odd. Her case is even stranger than Bella's."

"I'm not sure how often I can be around her, though. I think she's my _la tu cantate." _

"I knew it. I knew it." Alice sang.

"Alice." Esme scolded, but she was also smiling.

"Jasper, tell us if it begins to become too much. Tell Edward or one of us, and we'll take care of it." Carlisle quickly reassured me.

"So, Jazz's finally ready to settle down with a human. I'll tell ya, you and Edward are just insane." Emmett commented.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Congratulations."

I smiled lightly and looked down. The atmosphere in the room changed and I smelled roses, citrus, and chocolate all at the same time. I sighed very quietly, but mentally assured Edward that I was ok. He took a quick glance at me before Amethyst came off the staircase.

"So, when do you all eat dinner?" Amethyst's voice called out.

*Amethyst's POV*

"So, when do you all eat dinner?" I inquired, and was surprised by the looks of amusement on everyone's faces.

"Whenever we're hungry." Emmett answered me first.

"O… k?" I replied in a questioning tone. I hate being left out of anything, and right now I'm sure I'm missing out on something.

Jasper better have a good explanation.

"So, Em, what time do you have to be home?" Alice asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think around 7 or 8." I answered, grateful that for the conversation started.

"Well, its 6:45 now." Jasper announced.

"Unless you want to stay the night, I suggest you go home. Now." Bella responded as she showed up behind me.

I laughed. "That sounds like a voice of experience."

Everyone else answered at the same time. "It is."

I looked at all of them in a mixture of interest and confusion.

Suddenly, Jasper was in front of me.

"No!" Edward yelled, and he threw himself at Jasper.

The next thing I knew, Jasper had left a dent in the wall from the impact, and he looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper whispered. And just like that, he was gone.

*What… was that?* I thought.

"I was worried this would happen." Carlisle said. He sighed and turned to me. "I'm sure you want an explanation."

I nodded. "If it's not too much of a bother, thought, I'd like to go home right now. Can we extend that offer until tomorrow?"

Surprise was evident, but Carlisle's ever calm voice answered, "Of course."

Emmett came over to me with a serious yet surprised look on his ever smiling face. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

I shrugged. "There's just something about you Cullen's that makes me feel safe. Like I don't have anything to worry about. Well, except for curfew."

Emmett smiled before pulling me into a bear (quite literally) hug. "Maybe we will keep you yet."

I smiled when I pulled away. "That means a lot to me, Em. I just wanted to thank you all for tolerating me."

Esme smiled at me. "Don't give it another thought, sweetie. Bella's part of the family, and you are, too." I smiled and looked down bashfully. "Why don't we have Edward walk you to your car?"

I looked up, surprised. Edward smirked at me before gesturing towards the front door. I smiled back and followed him outside.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked toward my car. I took this as a friendly/brotherly gesture, and leaned into him.

"They really like you, you know." Edward told me after about a minute of silent walking. I looked up at him in surprise, and he chuckled as he looked down at me. "Everyone. Especially Alice and Jasper."

I smiled and looked down, thinking about Jasper. This made me remember the way he looked at me. "Edward, is everyone in your family a vampire?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as I threw all of my stuff into a bag before dragging the zipper around. Still pondering how Alice was going to convince my parents to let me spend the night, I walked down the stairs and dropped my bag at the bottom. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, seeing as no one was sitting at the table. I quickly did a 360 of the room, and noticed a note on the counter next to my cell phone. I went over to read it quickly.

**Hey honey.** My mom's handwriting scribbled. **Dad and I went out of town for the week because we wanted to make sure everything was cleared up in NYC. There's a credit card for you waiting in your book bag. We set up it on an account with $1,000. Enjoy the week and don't do anything stupid.**

**Love, Mom and Dad**

"That's how…" I muttered.

"How what?" Jasper breathed on my neck. I jumped about a mile.

"Good night, Jasper! How did you get in and why didn't I hear you?"

Jasper chuckled. "I came in the front door. You were reading the note, so I came over to see what it said, but then you said that's how, so I wanted to ask."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving or what?"

Jasper smiled at me. "Are you sure that you're going to be comfortable spending the night at our house? I mean, we are vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "I was at your house, you know. I didn't see any coffins or stashes of blood, and none of you have drank from me or Bella-" Jasper winced at the memory "-so I'm totally comfortable with it."

Jasper sighed. "Ok. If you're all packed, then let's go."

I nodded and quickly took the steps two at a time to grab my book bag and grab the credit card out of it, before coming back down and grabbing my duffel bag. II walked back into the kitchen and saw Jasper going through the cabinets.

"What're you doing?"

Jasper grinned at me. "Seeing what human food looks like. Ok, since you're ready, let's go." He grabbed my cell phone off the counter and tossed it to me, and I caught it agilely. I sighed, and we turned around and walked out the door.

As soon as I got outside, I stopped in my tracks and stared at the car in front of me.

Jasper looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "You have a Vanquish, and you're impressed by a Mercedes."

I sighed. "It's not just any Mercedes. It's a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. It's the seventh most expensive car _in the world._" I emphasized in the world. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes as we walked towards the sleek black Mercedes.

"How exactly did you know what type of car this was?"

"It's really easy. The car lies low, its headlights stretch back further than most, and the side view mirrors reach up to side the passenger and driver's windows. It's also the fastest automatic transmission car in the world, and can go from stand still to 60 miles per hour in an elapsed time of 3.8 seconds." (Sorry about all the information about the Mercedes. I'm a bit of a car fanatic.)

Jasper sighed again. "Just get your butt in the car and buckle up so we can leave."

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked to the car. "Spoil sport."

"Like I've never been called that before. Toss your stuff in the trunk, sit down, and let's go already." I did as I was told before climbing into the passengers' seat. Jasper had already started the car, and he was rolling back the sun roof. "I thought I said to buckle up."

"I don't need to. I'll be fine."

Jasper sighed, and he gave me a look. "Please buckle up. I don't want to get into an argument."

I sighed back at him, then pulled the seat belt across myself, and slumped into the seat. I glanced at the clock. "Did you know its 8:30 at night?" I asked conversationally.

Jasper chuckled and looked at me. "I've noticed."

"How old are you?"

"18." The answer sounded too automatic.

"No, how old are you?"

Jasper hesitated. "20."

I growled. "No, how _old_ are you?"

"I was born in 1843." Jasper said cautiously.

"Wow. That means that you're turning 147. I'm not so sure if my mom and dad will like a 130 year difference." Jasper gave me a look, and his eyes smoldered from a honey color to an amber color. I gulped, and decided to try something else. "Will you tell me how you got changed?"

Jasper pulled his hands off the wheel. I looked around, and noticed that we were back at the Cullen's. "Do you really want to know how I was changed?"

I nodded. "From what I can piece together, you were changed in 1863 during the Civil War at the age of 20."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "You're way to smart for your own good."

"Come on. Please tell me?"

Jasper sighed again. He reached out and gently brushed my bangs out of my face, and looked me in the eyes. "You'll get all the answers you want tonight. You're getting your explanation for everything you've asked today, except for the answer. You'll get the answer to that question when I feel that you're ready to understand the… difficulties of being changed into a vampire. Also, my story is a little more crude then that of the rest of them."

I gently put my hand over Jasper's hand to press it down on my face. "But you promise to tell me."

Jasper chuckled as he gently rubbed my face with his hand. "I've heard you say that before today. Your answer still stands as to what I said."

I sighed, and Jasper gently ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Why do you underestimate me?"

Jasper was shocked, and he went to pull his hand away, but I held it in place. "I don't underestimate you. I just don't want to shock you too much. Like I said, my story is crude. It's a little shocking when you hear it. And you're going to hear some things tonight that humans should never have to know."

"But I want to know, Jasper. I want to understand what you all have gone through."

Jasper leaned closer to me, and his thumb continued the rubbing of my lip. "No, you don't."

"Get in here! You can make out later!" Emmett yelled out. I watched Jasper sigh, and he leaned back.

"Some other time." He quietly promised me.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I threw all of my stuff into a bag before dragging the zipper around. Still pondering how Alice was going to convince my parents to let me spend the night, I walked down the stairs and dropped my bag at the bottom. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, seeing as no one was sitting at the table. I quickly did a 360 of the room, and noticed a note on the counter next to my cell phone. I went over to read it quickly.

**Hey honey.** My mom's handwriting scribbled. **Dad and I went out of town for the week because we wanted to make sure everything was cleared up in NYC. There's a credit card for you waiting in your book bag. We set up it on an account with $1,000. Enjoy the week and don't do anything stupid.**

**Love, Mom and Dad**

"That's how…" I muttered.

"How what?" Jasper breathed on my neck. I jumped about a mile.

"Good night, Jasper! How did you get in and why didn't I hear you?"

Jasper chuckled. "I came in the front door. You were reading the note, so I came over to see what it said, but then you said that's how, so I wanted to ask."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving or what?"

Jasper smiled at me. "Are you sure that you're going to be comfortable spending the night at our house? I mean, we are vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "I was at your house, you know. I didn't see any coffins or stashes of blood, and none of you have drank from me or Bella-" Jasper winced at the memory "-so I'm totally comfortable with it."

Jasper sighed. "Ok. If you're all packed, then let's go."

I nodded and quickly took the steps two at a time to grab my book bag and grab the credit card out of it, before coming back down and grabbing my duffel bag. II walked back into the kitchen and saw Jasper going through the cabinets.

"What're you doing?"

Jasper grinned at me. "Seeing what human food looks like. Ok, since you're ready, let's go." He grabbed my cell phone off the counter and tossed it to me, and I caught it agilely. I sighed, and we turned around and walked out the door.

As soon as I got outside, I stopped in my tracks and stared at the car in front of me.

Jasper looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "You have a Vanquish, and you're impressed by a Mercedes."

I sighed. "It's not just any Mercedes. It's a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. It's the seventh most expensive car _in the world._" I emphasized in the world. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes as we walked towards the sleek black Mercedes.

"How exactly did you know what type of car this was?"

"It's really easy. The car lies low, its headlights stretch back further than most, and the side view mirrors reach up to side the passenger and driver's windows. It's also the fastest automatic transmission car in the world, and can go from stand still to 60 miles per hour in an elapsed time of 3.8 seconds." (Sorry about all the information about the Mercedes. I'm a bit of a car fanatic.)

Jasper sighed again. "Just get your butt in the car and buckle up so we can leave."

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked to the car. "Spoil sport."

"Like I've never been called that before. Toss your stuff in the trunk, sit down, and let's go already." I did as I was told before climbing into the passengers' seat. Jasper had already started the car, and he was rolling back the sun roof. "I thought I said to buckle up."

"I don't need to. I'll be fine."

Jasper sighed, and he gave me a look. "Please buckle up. I don't want to get into an argument."

I sighed back at him, then pulled the seat belt across myself, and slumped into the seat. I glanced at the clock. "Did you know its 8:30 at night?" I asked conversationally.

Jasper chuckled and looked at me. "I've noticed."

"How old are you?"

"18." The answer sounded too automatic.

"No, how old are you?"

Jasper hesitated. "20."

I growled. "No, how _old_ are you?"

"I was born in 1843." Jasper said cautiously.

"Wow. That means that you're turning 147. I'm not so sure if my mom and dad will like a 130 year difference." Jasper gave me a look, and his eyes smoldered from a honey color to an amber color. I gulped, and decided to try something else. "Will you tell me how you got changed?"

Jasper pulled his hands off the wheel. I looked around, and noticed that we were back at the Cullen's. "Do you really want to know how I was changed?"

I nodded. "From what I can piece together, you were changed in 1863 during the Civil War at the age of 20."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "You're way to smart for your own good."

"Come on. Please tell me?"

Jasper sighed again. He reached out and gently brushed my bangs out of my face, and looked me in the eyes. "You'll get all the answers you want tonight. You're getting your explanation for everything you've asked today, except for the answer. You'll get the answer to that question when I feel that you're ready to understand the… difficulties of being changed into a vampire. Also, my story is a little more crude then that of the rest of them."

I gently put my hand over Jasper's hand to press it down on my face. "But you promise to tell me."

Jasper chuckled as he gently rubbed my face with his hand. "I've heard you say that before today. Your answer still stands as to what I said."

I sighed, and Jasper gently ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Why do you underestimate me?"

Jasper was shocked, and he went to pull his hand away, but I held it in place. "I don't underestimate you. I just don't want to shock you too much. Like I said, my story is crude. It's a little shocking when you hear it. And you're going to hear some things tonight that humans should never have to know."

"But I want to know, Jasper. I want to understand what you all have gone through."

Jasper leaned closer to me, and his thumb continued the rubbing of my lip. "No, you don't."

"Get in here! You can make out later!" Emmett yelled out. I watched Jasper sigh, and he leaned back.

"Some other time." He quietly promised me.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed and climbed out of the car. I looked at Jasper, noticing that he had already grabbed my bag out of the trunk. He held his hand out to me and I took it, before we walked inside. Everyone smiled at me, and Jasper let go of my hand so he could drop it off in the room I was staying in. I sighed and walked into the family room, where everyone else was sitting.

Bella smiled at me from her perch on the arm of the couch. "I tried to warn you." This generated a small chuckle from everyone, and I smiled back at Bella.

"I'm sure you're more curious now than ever, seeing as you heard about Alice's talent." Carlisle said.

"Actually, I already know that you guys are vampires, that Edward can read minds, and I'm guessing that Alice can… See the future?"

Carlisle smiled at me. "Very good. I can see that my children weren't exaggerating when they told me you were extremely intelligent."

I smiled and looked down at the praise. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, and Jasper lead me to the love seat, where we sat down and got comfy for a talk that I knew was going to be long.

"Does anyone else have any special gifts?"

Emmett answered first. "Jasper can _feel _people."

My eyebrows went up a few inches. "Excuse me? _Feel_ people?"

Jasper sighed. "That's how Emmett insists on referring to my talent. My talent is that I am able to feel emotions radiating from people around me. Also, I am able to manipulate others emotions. This can also be referred to as, 'sending them feelings.' Well, these are both true, in every case except for one." Jasper said with a smile as he grabbed my hand again.

I sighed and twisted my hand so I could interlock our fingers. "Me." Jasper nodded. I nodded back and turned to Edward.

"And you, little sneaky, can read minds."

Edward rolled his eyes as my childish antics. "I can, in every case, except one. Well, there's sort of another one, but we're not sure."

"Please tell me that one isn't me."

Ed's grimace changed into a smirk. "Nope. You're the sort of other one that we're not sure about."

I sighed as I leaned back into the couch back. *Wait a sec…* "How can you sort of not read my mind?"

"Now I can." He responded, and I felt that same sensation that I had when Bella and I had been walking up the stairs like someone was invading my personal space, watching me. I quickly blocked off my mind, and looked back at Edward. "Now I can't."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I had your mind, I was starting to poke around, and then I lost it. I just, couldn't hear it anymore."

"So all I have to do is close my mind? Awesome! You'll never hear my thoughts ever again!"

Edward smirked. "I'm not sure that's possible. You see, my gift works so that I can hear everyone's thoughts in the room, except for your's and Bella's. You only blocked off your mind when you felt that I was there, and that took a little while. I can never hear Bella's. It just doesn't come. So, unless you have your mind blocked off all the time when you're around me, that promise is no longer valid."

I stuck my tongue out at him and unguarded my mind just long enough for him to catch my wave of, *Stupid, ignorant, cocky, nervy vampire.*

"Shouldn't think about Jasper like that." Edward said coolly. He then leaned back into the couch, knowing he had won. I settled for glowering at him before looking at Alice.

"And you can see into the future?" I questioned, not really sure how to approach Alice's talent.

She smiled at me. "It's a little more complicated than that. Yes, I can see into the future. But, I can only see the future of humans and vampires because those are the only two things my body has experienced being. So, I can't see the future of werewolves, and I can't see the future of anything that hasn't been decided."

"You had me until you said something about decisions."

Everyone chuckled, before Alice continued. "Say, I was looking into the future for what outfit you're going to wear tomorrow. Before you packed it, say when you were over here, you weren't thinking about what you were going to wear, so I couldn't see that. But, when you started packing, I could've seen the outfit."

"So, you saw me moving, but only after my parents decided to more here." I said, thinking I got the basics of what she was talking about.

Alice nodded ruefully. "Exactly."

I smiled at her before turning to Carlisle. "And how exactly do vampires get these gifts?"

"Well, this has been a question that many of our kind have asked, but no one knows the true answer. My belief is that we bring something with us from our human lives. Alice might've been the type of person that had an uncanny knack for knowing when things were going to happen, and that's what brings on her visions. Jasper could've been sensitive to other people's emotions, and that's how he got his gift."

"Why doesn't every vampire get a gift when their changed?" This troubled me.

Esme surprised me by answering first. "The same reason some humans don't have talents."

"So, they don't get gifts because they didn't have anything that could be changed into a gift in their former life?"

She smiled at me gently. "Exactly."

"Aw! They love you!" Edward teased me.

"Edward Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my mind?" Esme said, but I could tell she wasn't frustrated with him. I chuckled quietly to myself at Edward's childish antics, and my grin grew when Edward muttered;

"Sorry, Mom."

Esme sighed and shook her head, just as Bella stifled a yawn. I saw more of her motherly side as she said, "I think it's time for Bella and Em to head off to bed."

Jasper and Edward stood up, and led us upstairs. I watched Edward and Bella walked into his bedroom. I smiled as Jasper led me into a room that was sort of decorated with Civil War artifacts. I grabbed my bag, pulled my pajamas out, went into the connected bathroom to change, then came back out to go to bed.

"Are you really tired?" Jasper asked from where he was laying on a couch.

"Not really." I answered, smiling as he gestured for me to lie down next to him. I walked over to the surprisingly wide couch, and lay down next to Jasper. He gently snaked his arms around me.

"Sleep well, Amethyst Emerald Ashford." Jasper whispered on my neck. I shivered, before smiling. Before I could say something back, my eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. I let them close, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, feeling better than I had since I moved to Forks. *Did I really move here yesterday?* Ok, it wasn't technically yesterday, but I did start school yesterday. I pondered this factor as I went to stretch. Suddenly, a cold hand stopped my right hand from stretching any further. *What the…*

A guy chuckled. "Please don't elbow me. It may not hurt me, but it may give me a major bruise and a mark to my ego."

I smiled as I turned around in Jasper's arms to face him. "Sorry, I sort of forgot all about you."

Jasper pretended to look offended. "Well, then."

I smirked. "I'm sorry; I'm not really used to waking up with someone holding me in their arms." I snuggled into him. "No matter how comfortable it is." Jasper chuckled as I turned around to face him. "So what did you do all night?"

"Watched you sleep."

"That's it? Didn't you get bored?"

He chuckled. "You're really interesting. Did you know that you talk to yourself?"

I gulped, and looked down. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks, and tried to fight it back, but my blood betrayed me. I felt my cheeks get very warm, and sighed. Jasper chuckled, and made me look up at him.

"Come on. Let's go down and get you breakfast."

I groaned as he stood up, and decided to get moving myself. I stood up, only to practically trip over my own feet. Jasper gently balanced me and smiled, before grabbing my bag and tossing it to me. I grabbed it, and went into the bathroom to get changed. I threw on a light blue long sleeve cotton shirt and pulled on a pair of dark, tight jeans. I sighed, ran a brush through my hair, brush my teeth, and then went out to meet Jasper at the top of the stairs. He smiled and we went downstairs.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Jasper asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm not hungry." I said, and I slid onto the counter.

Jasper sent me a hard look. "You need to eat. You didn't eat dinner yesterday, and you barely ate any lunch."

I sighed. "I promise I'll cook up a big lunch and eat most of it. I'll give some to Bella, too."

"Fine." Jasper said, obviously figuring out that he was fighting a losing argument.

I smiled, took his hand, and we went out into the living room. I looked through their glass window. I stopped, and Jasper walked right past me. He quickly realized that I had stopped walking, and turned around to face me. He followed my glance to look outside, where the snow what light, fresh, and still falling.

"It's so beautiful." I commented, walking over to the window.

Jasper smiled, and he followed me. "You act like you've never seen snow before."

I smiled back at him as he snaked his arms around my waist. I gently leaned into his sculpted chest and sighed, content with life. "Never like this."

"Aw!" Emmett called from the top of the stairs. I sighed and removed myself from Jasper's arms and faced Emmett.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that he had spoiled the situation.

He smiled. "Edward, Alice, and I want to have a snowball fight. We're trying to get Rosalie to join, and Bella's still asleep. We wanted to know if you and Jasper would care to come out and join the fight."

Jasper shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright!" Emmett shouted, then went upstairs to tell everyone else. Jasper sighed and turned into me.

"Do you want to join? You don't have to."

"Of course! I love snow ball fights! My friends and I had them all the time in NYC."

Jasper smiled. "Ok then. Let's go get you a jacket."

I laughed with him as we walked up the stairs, discussing Emmett's annoyingness. We were at the top of the stair case when I found a black winter jacket, socks, and Ugg Boots in my hands. Then, I felt a rush of cold air beside me, and I figured it had been Alice's doing.

I smirked, and sat down, pulled on the socks and shoes, then stood up ands slid on the jacket before walking back down the stairs with Jasper, and outside to start the fight.

"Be prepared, Emmett!" I called out as we walked outside.

Emmett smirked at me. "I'd like to see you try to hit me."

I smiled. "Bring it."

Suddenly, everyone was in action. Edward and Emmett were already hidden behind forts, and Jasper and Alice were making snow balls. I was still standing on the top step of the stairs. My jaw dropped, and they all took a second to smirk at my reaction, then the battle continued. Emmett chucked a snowball at me, and I managed to notice it at the last second, and ducked out of the way.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had to do something, and I quickly ducked to a spot where no one could throw anything at me unless they were standing in front of me. I quickly made three snowballs, and threw one at Edward, one at Jasper, and one at Emmett. I wasn't going to waste my time with Alice, because I knew that she would see it coming. I missed Edward, but managed to knick Jasper's shoulder, and got Emmett in the face.

"Thanks for letting me hit you!" I called out from my hiding spot. Suddenly Emmett was in front of me. He grinned, grabbed me, and ran around to the back of the house so fast I barely knew what was going on. I smirked, and showed a handful of snow in his face that I had managed to grab before he picked me up. In response, Emmett dropped me in the snow.

"Don't mess with the snowball king." Emmett said, and he ran back around front.

I sighed in resent from where I was sitting in the snow, and Jasper smirked at me as he came over to help me up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"A.- Emmett just dropped you. B.- It's one o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"It's one?" I asked, obviously surprised.

Jasper smiled. "You woke up at noon. An hour's passed."

"Oh…" I muttered. Jasper chuckled, and he came over to pick me up off the ground. When he had me in his arms, I smiled up at his face, then my breath caught in my throat.

Suddenly, out of no where, Jasper and my lips met.


	11. Chapter 11

My breath caught in my throat, and I snaked my arms around his neck. I put a little pressure on his lips, but knew better than to push him too hard. Jasper moaned slightly into the kiss, and he kissed me harder.

All too soon, Jasper broke the kiss. I felt lightheaded, and was breathing hard when he pulled away.

"Come on." Jasper told me, with a crooked smile on his face. "Let's go get you some food."

I smiled as he put me down, and we walked inside.

Jasper watched what I was doing as I made two sandwiches, and threw down a handful of chips. I grabbed a soda, and went to sit down across from Jasper.

"Who bought all the food?" I asked, before I took a bite of my food.

Jasper smiled at me. "We may be vampires, but we do like to keep appearances. We don't want anyone to become suspicious. So, something normal humans do, it's to go shopping at the grocery store."

I chewed another bite of my sandwich thoughtfully, before taking a drink of my soda. "Why do you all try to fit in so much?"

Jasper seemed amused by my question. "That's like asking why you try to fit in during high school. Because we want to be accepted. It's not our fault that we were sentenced to this life."

I gently grabbed Jasper's hand from across the table. "It'll be ok. I promise."

Jasper gently chuckled. "I know it will. Now finish your food." I mock saluted him, then grabbed a chip and took a deft bite. Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

Somewhere towards the end of my lunch, Bella wondered down the stairs. I took one look at her, and said, "What did you do last night?"

"Huh?" Bella asked groggily. Her hair was screwed up and all over the place, and her shirt was on backwards.

Edward came down two seconds later and rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. She had a nightmare. Although I'm not quite sure why her shirt's backwards…" I knew Edward was being serious, but I saw the amusement in his eyes. Jasper chuckled.

*Edward.* I thought. *What's Jasper thinking about?* Ok, it was nosy, but I wanted to know.

Edward smirked.

"You're kidding!" I said, surprised. Jasper and Bella looked at me confused, and Edward raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"How did you know…."

"I'm not sure, but I heard, 'your eyes,' and I just thought you had said it out loud and…" I trailed off, confused myself.

Jasper looked at me, trying to evaluate what I had just said. "Do you want to go and talk to Carlisle about this?"

"No, there's no need." I said quickly. I didn't want to bother Carlisle, and I didn't really feel like letting him know about this new problem. I sighed and looked at the clock. 3 o'clock. "Is it really that late?" I wondered out loud.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, it is. I was surprised, too. Today is the first day time's gone by this fast in a long time."

I smiled at him, and finished eating my lunch. Bella sleepily took my seat. I paused for a second, letting her rest, before pulling her up and pushing her back up the stairs.

As soon as we were in Edward's room, I blurted out, "Jasper kissed me!" Ok, not blurted, more like whispered, but still.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella said, and she woke up immediately. "Was it just a kiss or was it a _kiss_ kiss."

"I think it was a _kiss _kiss." I said very quietly.

Bella squealed. "Tell me all about it." I chuckled quietly, and began telling Bella about it. Soon, we were talking about her and Edward, because there wasn't much to say about me and Jasper. Bella began blushing while we were talking about Edward, so I changed the topic, amused that she was still embarrassed about liking him.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, but was really about an hour, Jasper and Edward came up to tell us that Alice wanted to watch a movie, and she wanted us to come down, too. Bella and I looked at each other, then looked back at the guys.

"Nah." We said at the same time.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, then back at us, before coming over to where we were sitting. Jasper threw me over his shoulder, and Edward grabbed Bella in his arms, and they carried us down the stairs. I sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this. Before I was done sighing, we were downstairs.

"Oh, good." Alice said, and she came over to us and helped me down. "You all came. Esme's in the kitchen trying to make popcorn, and Emmett and Rosalie are changing clothes from the snowball fight."

"What're we watching?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room.

"Cats." Alice answered, and smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know that I loved Cats?" I exclaimed.

Alice smiled at me, and tapped her forehead. "I can see things."

I laughed and we all walked over to the couches. Bella, Edward, Jasper and I all sat on one couch, Alice sat on the floor, and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all sat on the other couch. Alice hit play on the remote control, and we saw all the cats slowly come onto stage. I sighed, basking in the memory of when Mom and Dad took me to see Cats on Broadway.

The movie/play was amazing, just as I had remembered. I had gotten Alice to sing along with me for Memory, although I did hum most of the songs.

"Well, that was fun." Jasper commented as we walked upstairs.

"I know, right?" I commented as we walked up the stairs.

Jasper chuckled as I let out a loud yawn. Bella may've had a long sleep, but mine was a little short, and today had been long. I walked into Jasper's bedroom, and then changed, before lying back down on the couch. Tired, I thought I was going to fall asleep immediately.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Jasper whispered in my ear as he laid down next to me.

My eyes shot open as I turned around to face him in his arms. I studied his eyes, and they were completely serious. I smiled at his loving look.

"Yes." I said, before gently kissing his lip. I smiled as I pulled away, snuggled into Jasper's chest, sighed, content, before falling asleep in my boyfriend's caring, strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes opened to the light coming into my room the next day, and I felt something cool against my lips. Realizing what it was, I smiled into Jasper's kiss, remembering last night.

Jasper smiled as he pulled away, and he rested his forehead against mine. "Good morning." He said quietly, his breath tickling my face.

I smiled. "Good morning. What time is it."

"Eight am. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking Alice up on that offer of going shopping."

Jasper sighed. "You mean the day after I ask you out, you leave me to hang out with my sister?"

I pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Yep!" I said with a smile, before jumping up. After I got up, I froze for a second, before turning to Jasper.

"We have school today, don't we."

Jasper smirked. "Yep. But it's on a delay. You have a half an hour to get ready before Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and I are going to school. Esme, Alice, and Carlisle are going hunting."

I sighed, before walking out of the room. Jasper was behind me in an instant as I walked towards Rosalie's room. I knocked on the door, and heard a, "Come in!"

I walked into Rose's room, and saw her and Emmett lounging on the bed. Emmett smirked as he saw my tank top and shorts that I slept in.

"Do you need clothes?" Rosalie asked knowingly.

I nodded sheepishly. "I would ask Alice, but I think her size is a little too small for me."

Rosalie's smile was kind. "You can take whatever you want or need. Shirts, pants, shoes, whatever."

"Thank you so much, Rose." I said gratefully, before going into her closet and pulling out an outfit. I walked back into Jaspers room, and I heard the shower running. I smiled gratefully at him, before stepping into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper and I walked downstairs and out to the garage, where I mysteriously found my Vanquish parked. I shook my head, before walking over to it.

I heard a wolf whistle behind me, and turned around, surprised. Although when I saw Emmett and Edward at the door, my surprise dwindled.

"You look very nice today." Edward said, smirking at me.

"Thanks." I said nervously, before smoothing out a wrinkle in the shirt. I was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a black skirt that came down to just above my knees. My jacket, well, Jasper's jacket, was white, and was pretty big on me. But, I have to admit, Rosalie's clothes did fit me well. The guys smiled at my nervousness, before Jasper pulled me across to my car. He got into the driver's seat, and I sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

The drive to school was quick and silent.

Jasper turned to me when we got into the parking lot. "What's wrong." He stated more than asked.

I sighed. "Jasper, vampires never die, do they?"

Jasper's arms went stiff. "No. No way. Don't even go there. I will not change you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But Jasper-"

"No buts!" He practically yelled.

"That's not what I was going to ask!" I shouted at him. Jasper quieted down and took a calming sigh, before he looked at me.

"Jasper, I wanted to know that, if you could live forever, then why did you chose to live with me? Well, at least for now."

Jasper rolled his eyes, before pulling me into his lap. "Because I love you. Not your blood. I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Jasper… You love me?"

Jasper smiled down at me. "I think so. I'm not quite sure what love feels like, but I think it's what I feel towards you."

I smiled and snaked my arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him lightly for just a second. "I think I love you, too."

Jasper growled playfully back, and gave me another kiss. I smiled into the kiss, and snuggled back into his chest.

As I walked into school, Jasper took my hand. I noticed that a lot of guys were looking at me, and I moved closer to Jasper on instinct. He squeezed my hand before leading me to first period. When we got there, he gently brushed his fingers over my bottom lip.

"I'll see you in fourth period." He said quietly. And just like that, he was gone.

I sighed and walked into class. I smiled at Rose as I slid into the seat next to her.

The first three periods went by quickly before I walked into fourth period. I turned to where Jasper usually sat, and noticed that he wasn't there. Confused, I walked to my seat.

Jasper didn't show up the whole period, and I was started to get worried. I skipped lunch and walked out to my car.

"I'm so sorry." I heard someone say quietly. I turned around, expecting to find Jasper, but was once again disappointed.

"Why're you sorry, Em?" I asked, turning back around.

"Because I'm the one that convinced Jasper to go hunting."

I looked back to Emmett sharply. "And?"

Five minutes later, Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and we hopped out. I ran inside, with Em jogging behind me.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, breathless.

"Room 105." The secretary told me, knowing who I was talking about.

Emmett put his hand on my back as we walked quickly to Jasper's room. I held my breath for a second outside of Jasper's room, before I walked in.

"Jasper." I said quietly, looking at his body.

He turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Amethyst. Why aren't you at school."

"Oh, Jasper!" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged me back. "You're alive." I whispered into his arm.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed my head. "Even a bear couldn't take me away from you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me exactly what happened." I stated/ asked of Jasper as we walked out of the hospital fifteen minutes later.

Jasper sighed. "I was hunting; a bear scratched me, a hunter, human, saw the scratch, and brought me to the hospital. I'm fine, the scratch didn't hurt. Carlisle cleared me almost right away."

I sighed and shook my head as we climbed into my car. "Well, I'm just glad you're ok."

Jasper chuckled as I started the car. "Are we going to your house, my house, or to your school?"

"Well, I have journalism today, and I don't really feel like going."

Jasper smirked. "Is this going become a habit?"

I growled playfully. "Only if you keep on smirking at me like that."

Jasper chuckled. "Let's go to your house so you can get more clothes."

"Ok." I agreed, before pulling out of the parking lot.

After stopping at my house, I let Jasper take the wheel so he could drive us to his house because I didn't know the way there yet. Jasper held both of my hands in one of his as he drove, because I knew that he couldn't drive with both hands off the wheel.

When we got to his house, I went upstairs and dropped off my stuff before walking back downstairs where Jasper was putting a movie in.

"What're we watching?" I asked as I dropped myself in the seat next to him.

"Rent." Jasper asked as I snuggled in next to him.

"How'd you know?" I asked excitedly as I quickly sat up.

Jasper smiled at my face. "Did you know that Edward and Alice are extremely gifted?"

I smiled as I leaned back into him. "I think I heard a whisper about that."

Jasper chuckled as the movie started, to the grand opening scene of the characters singing Seasons of Love.

"Jasper, how can you stand being so close to me?" I asked randomly while Mimi was singing.

"What?" The shock was there as Jasper looked down at me.

"I remember you saying something earlier about you loving me, not my blood. That made me think about how you can stand being close to me." I explained, trying not to feel nervous.

Jasper sighed and he repositioned me to where I was sitting up, facing him. "I can stand you blood because I think about us having the type of relationship that Edward and Bella have, and then I feel a lot better. You see, your blood smells better to me than it does to most vampires, although you do smell unusually delectable to everyone, including Edward. But you see, some vampires have a person that's called their _la tu cantate. _This is Italian for singer, because their blood 'sings' for that vampire. The problem with this is the human usually ends up dead. Bella is Edward's singer, and I'm pretty sure you're mine. So, whenever you blood starts to make me thirsty, I think of us having the same type of relationship that Bella and Edward have, and it makes my thirst go away."

I gently ran my hand over the faint purple circles under Jasper's eyes. "And when you have these circles, and your eyes are black, then you're thirsty. But, when you're eyes are gold, you've just been hunting."

Jasper smiled as he gently moved my hand to his lips. "Very observative of you."

I smiled back, before going back to watching the movie. At the end, Jasper snorted. "That movie's so cheesy."

"But I love it." I pretended to pout.

Jasper chuckled at my face. "And I love you, so I deal with it."

I smiled as Jasper moved into a laying down position, bringing me with him. "I love these kinds of moments."

Jasper chuckled and he kissed my forehead. "You love a lot of stuff."

I smiled as I looked up to see his face. "And you're at the top of the list."

Jasper's eyes were caring as they looked down at me. I gently kissed him quickly, before I laid back down against his body.

All too soon, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella walked in. Bella and Rosalie smiled at me knowingly, Edward smiled slightly at me, and Emmett looked ashamed. I rolled my eyes as I got up off Jasper's chest and walked over to Emmett.

"Dude. Em. It's nothing. Forget all about this. Jazz doesn't have any scars. He's perfectly ok. We won't hold this against you or anything like that. You can relax."

Emmett looked at my eyes and saw my complete seriousness. I watched as the smile I knew too well slowly slid its way onto his face. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and whispered, "Thanks, Em."

I smiled as I pulled away. "No problem."

I winked at Rose and she rolled her eyes at me. I smiled and turned to look at Edward. He looked like he was contemplating something, so I blocked off my mind and watch him. He seemed as if he was thinking about something very hard, and I wanted desperately to know what my best friend was thinking about. I began to walk over to him, but before I was even half way there, him and Bella disappeared. I looked at the stop where they had been for a second, before turning to look at Jasper.

"That was rude."

Jasper smiled before he got up, and began leading me up the stairs. He didn't say anything, so I stayed quiet. We walked into his room, and Edward was sitting in the middle of a bed. I sighed, knowing that this bed would now be mine, before I went to sit next to Edward.

"What're you doing here?" I asked Edward as he laid down. I copied his antics, and waited expectantly for my answer.

"You want to know the history of our family, right?"

]I nodded, figuring that he had heard this from Jasper, and that's why he had looked so concentrated. Edward sighed, and continued.

"Jasper wanted me to tell you the history of everyone in the family, except for him, because he wanted to get something set up for tonight. So, who do you want to know about first."

I turned and looked at Edward. Looking into his eyes, I noticed that he was somber about telling me this, but under that layer, I could tell he was glad that he was the one telling me.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and gently squeezed it, reassuring him.

"You."


	14. Chapter 14

"And that's how Jasper and Alice came to us." Edward finished his story about half an hour later.

I laid there, my hand still in Edward's. "Thank you for telling me."

Edward smiled. "No problem."

"No, I mean thank you for telling me. I don't think I could've handled that from anyone else, except maybe Alice. I mean, Em, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme are all amazing, and I love all of them. But with you, I just have this special feeling. Not like the one I get with Jasper. But…. Like a sisterly love that's the strongest."

Edward smiled at me. "I know what you mean. It's a different feeling than what I get with Bella, but it's still a feeling of love. It's stronger than with everyone else, though."

I smiled. "Maybe we were brother and sister in my past life."

Edward chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Jasper walked in about ten seconds later, making my smile grow. I got up from the bed and walked over to him, before hugging him so hard that it would've hurt any human.

"Thanks for having Edward tell me the stories. I mean, it would've meant a lot coming from you, but I think it was easier from Edward." I said, knowing Edward would hear if I whispered it anyway. Edward winked at my from over Jasper's shoulder, before disappearing.

Jasper's fingers gently played with the bottom of my hair as he planted a gently kiss on the top of my head. "I knew it would. Now, come on. You've barely been eating anything, and its dinner time. For you." Jasper quickly finished, before I could tease him.

I laughed as Jasper let me lead him out of his room, and we went downstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and inhaled deeply, before sighing. "Baked ziti." I said, happy that Esme had cooked my favorite meal. Jasper's hand went onto the small of my back, before he led me into the kitchen, where Bella was teaching Alice how to take the food out of the oven.

"Bella, how do you know how to cook this?" I asked as I slid into a seat at the table.

Bella shot me a grin over her shoulder. "Charlie can't cook. I cook _everything._"

I laughed quietly and settled back into the chair.

After a very filling dinner, Jasper led me outside onto the porch. I still had his jacket on, so I wasn't cold.

"Did I mention that that skirt is lethal on you?" Jasper teased as he pulled on the hem of Rose's skirt.

"Ha ha." I said, but with a smile on my face.

Jasper turned me around and lifted me up so I was sitting on the railing and he stood in between my legs. "Why don't you see yourself clearly?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked, surprised.

Jasper sighed. "Edward told me that you think very lowly of yourself, and try to cover it up by dressing in out-standing clothes."

I sighed, and looked Jasper in the eyes. "My reflection is my worst enemy. I've never liked it, which is why my dating history is so small. I never have liked anything about myself, and having someone as perfect as you only makes it harder for me to see myself, as you said, 'clearly'."

Jasper gave me a very hard look. I would've flinched, but I was making a point. "You really don't see yourself clearly." Before I could say anything, I was standing in the bathroom connected to Jasper's room, facing the mirror. Now, I really did flinch.

"Look at that girl in the mirror. You see her? She's beautiful. Her dark chocolate brown hair reaches down to the middle of her back, and her eyes look like the sea. Her skin is soft, but not quiet pale. This is the woman I love, even if she can't love herself."

"Jasper, my hair is brown, my eyes are blue, and my skin is white. There's nothing special about me."

"Amethyst, according to you, vampires are unbelievably beautiful, right?"

I winced as I thought of how beautiful Rose was. "Yes."

Jasper turned me around so I was facing him. "So, if vampires are beautiful, why didn't I choose a vampire? And I've told you before, I don't love you because of your blood. I love you for you. All your perfection."

"And imperfection." I muttered.

Jasper sighed, and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Will you stop cutting yourself then?"

I gasped and Jasper let me go so I could pull away. "How'd you…"

"Alice and Edward." Jasper answered, his eyes still hard.

"But I haven't cut myself in two weeks."

Jasper's eyes rolled. "And?"

I sighed. "Jasper, I promise I will try not to cut myself."

"That's not good enough."

"That's the best you can get for right now. I try and hide it by acting happy, which is why I was so surprised when you knew. But apparently, you can see through my mask."

Jasper smiled at me, for the first time since this conversation started. "That's my job. To help you fix all of your problems with yourself. After all, a boyfriend has to look after his girl, right?"

I smiled tentatively back at Jasper. "Right?"

Jasper planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Now there's that smile that I love so much."

"Thanks, Jasper." I said, before raising my voice a little bit. "And thank you, Edward."

Ed smiled as he walked in with Bella. "I know this may seem hard for you to realize, being with a vampire and everything, but you are beautiful, Em."

*Not as beautiful as Bella though, right?* I asked coyly in my head.

Edward laughed at my teasing. "Right. But that's just to me. I bet you that any guy in our school would kill to be dating you."

I snorted. "Yeah."

"You didn't hear their thoughts the past two days we've had school. Especially today." Edward said darkly.

"See? You are beautiful." Jasper said to me quietly.

I sighed, and turned back to face the mirror, looking at the face that I had come to hate. "I'll try." Was all I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper and I walked into his bedroom, and I fell down on the bed, doing a face plant. Jasper sighed as he came and laid next to me. His hand made slow circles on the bottom of my back. "Love, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

I sighed. I pulled my head up out of the comforter to look at him. "How can you love a person who can't love herself?"

Jasper smiled. "I told you I loved you before I knew that you hated yourself. And that's not going to change. I just want you to love yourself because you are beautiful."

I smiled at Jasper. "I love you, too." I said, before giving him a quick kiss.

"Amethyst Emerald Ashford! You are in so much trouble!" I heard a voice that sounded like my mother's yell up the stairs. Jasper and I looked at each other, and quickly separated. We got up, and I started walking to the door. Jasper grabbed me, gave me a passionate kiss, before he hopped out the window.

"Yes, Mom?" I said as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You stayed the night at a boy's house?"

"Yes." I said, smoothly and evenly. "I was staying with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie."

Mom took in my outfit. "And what's that out fit?"

*Edward, where's Alice?* I asked quickly in my head.

"She's out hunting." Edward muttered.

"What was that?" My mom snapped, looking around the room.

"Mom, Alice and I were upstairs and she asked me to try on this outfit. We were just being stupid and wearing tons of different outfits. That's all."

"And where's Alice?" My mother asked expectantly.

Alice came down the stairs, wearing a sleek black dress. "I'm right here. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ashford."

Mom nodded at Alice, before she turned back to me to continue her interrogation. "And where's this Jasper?"

"He's…. I'm not sure."

"Right here. Sorry Mrs. Ashford, I had to use the restroom. Please excuse my tardiness." Jasper answered, coming into the room, charming as ever.

"Ok. Whatever's going on here, ends now. We're going home." My mother said, before she started pulling on my arm.

"Mom, at least let me go get my clothes from Alice's room."

She sighed. "You have five minutes."

I ran up to Jasper's room and threw everything into my bag, frustrated. *Stupid, mean, arrogant, drunken, evil…* my thoughts were mean and directed towards my mother.

"Drunk?" Edward asked quietly from behind me.

I sighed, and sat down on the bed. "My mom drinks. She's only ever that mean when she's been drinking. It's pretty bad. And she only wants me to go home so she can hit me."

Edward slowly came closer to me. "And that's why you cut yourself?"

I sighed. "Edward, I know it seems like I have a lot of problems, but I'll be ok. I'm totally used to it. Don't worry about me. It's nothing."

Edward growled. "Don't start that. You know it's something."

I sighed. "Edward, I can handle this. I'm already enough of a problem for you guys. Please, don't worry about me."

Edward sighed as he sat down on the bed next to me. "Too late."

I smiled and leaned into him. "Thank you for being concerned. Maybe you really were my brother in my past life."

Edward smiled. "My mother was pregnant before she died. We didn't know until it was too late."

I sighed. "Maybe that was me. I just know that we have to be related somehow."

Edward chuckled. "Good thing that my last name is Cullen and Jasper's is Hale, isn't it?"

I smiled at him. "For some reason, I feel closest to you. You and Rosalie. I mean, yes I do love Jasper. You know that and I know that. And you love Bella. Duh. But my feelings toward you are just…. Really close, but not in the way you are with Bella or I am with Jasper."

Edward chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Amethyst! Let's get a move on!" My mother called up the stairs.

I sighed. "Coming, Mom."

Edward smiled at me. "That's my Diamond."

"Are you going to call me Diamond from now on?" I asked as we stood up.

Edward chuckled as we started walking down the stairs. "Yes. Because diamonds are the strongest gems, and you already have two gems in your name."

I smiled and hugged Edward as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you."

Edward chuckled. "No problem."

As I extracted myself from Edward's arms, I found myself in Jasper's arms. "Be safe." He whispered harshly. I winced, knowing he had heard our conversation.

"Please come into my room tonight."

Jasper hesitated. "I'll be there."

I smiled. "Thanks, love."

"Let's go!" My mom shouted, grabbing my bag off my shoulder, and grabbing my arm. She dragged me out to her car.

"Mom, my car's in the-"

"It doesn't matter. You're coming with me." Was her response.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The neighbors told me that you left with a Cullen."

I sighed. "Great."

Mom pulled out of the spot where she parked, and got onto the road outside the Cullen's. I saw a black figure in the road, and yelled, "Mom! STOP!"

And everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

"She's waking up." I heard a smooth voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me. I saw him smile in relief, and I had to smile back.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out.

"Drink this and I'll explain everything." Carlisle said, and he handed me a bottle of Sprite. I obediently opened it and took a huge mouthful, only just realizing how thirsty I was.

"Em, you do know that your mother drinks, am I right?" I nodded. "Well, she was drunk the night she came to pick you up. Alice only just got back from hunting in time, and I knew that we wouldn't have had a chance. Well, while you all were driving home, a werewolf happened to be in your way. Your mother crashed into it, and that's why you are here."

I nodded, processing all of this. "How long have I been here?"

"About two days. Jasper's been worried sick. Right now their all at school, but should be here soon."

I looked down at my body. "What type of condition am I in?"

"You're allowed to leave. You may be a little sore, and may have a few scars, but, overall, you'll be fine. When everyone gets here, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are going to take you back to our house, while Rosalie and Alice go to your house to get all of your belongings."

"Ok." I agreed. "Where's my mom?"

Carlisle's smile faltered. "That's why Alice and Rosalie are going to go to your house and get all of you things."

My mind suddenly kicked into gear, and everything fell into place. "My mother is dead? No! She can't be dead! She can't leave me and my dad like this! I can not believe she's dead!" I curled up into a ball, and tried to hold back tears. She may not have been the nicest person, but she was still my mother. "What about my dad?" I asked in a very small voice.

Carlisle sighed. "He's moving back to NYC. He hates it here. And he…" Carlisle came over to where I was sitting and gently placed an arm around me. "I'm sorry. When he came to see you, he thought you were dead, too. So, he's moving back to NYC because he wouldn't listen to me. This is why we can't let you move with him."

I didn't say anything, just sat in my curled position and allowed the tears to come. I couldn't believe it. My dad thought I was dead, my mother was dead, and now they left me here with nothing. All I have is the Cullen's. That may be a lot, but I didn't have any family. I felt Carlisle's arm unwrap from my shoulders, as I was pulled into another pair of strong arms.

"I'm so sorry, Amethyst." Jasper whispered.

"Em, I'm so sorry." I heard Alice say.

"You told me she was drunk. I smelled the alcohol! I shouldn't have let you go with her. Werewolf or no, it wouldn't have ended well." Edward said. I knew he was tearing himself apart inside.

"I know there wasn't anything we could've done, but I wish we could've helped somehow." Rosalie's voice told me, speaking for her and Emmett.

"Come on. Let's get Em home." Carlisle said. I felt Jasper gently place an arm under my knees, and lift me up. I was carried out to where I figured their car was, but, to my surprise, Jasper walked inside a building. Somehow, I knew that this was the Cullen's house. Jasper walked up the stairs with me, and took me into him room. He gently laid us down on the bed. I stayed in the same position, even though Jasper gently tried to make me lay down. I wouldn't move from this safe position. I felt like a piece of me was missing. I just wanted to stay there and be alone. I let all my thoughts drift out of my head, and I felt devoid of emotions. I wasn't there anymore. Amethyst was there, but I wasn't.

Over the next few days, everyone came in to talk to me. Everyone except for the two people I wanted to talk to the most. Edward and Rosalie never walked through the door way, and those were the two people that I needed to talk to the most. Jasper almost never left my side, except for to go hunting once.

"Jasper, out." A voice said. One of the voices that I wanted to hear. Jasper growled, because I knew he didn't want to leave my side. I heard Rosalie's growl answer back, and Jasper sighed. I felt his eyes on me as he left the room. I stayed still, not wanting to move, but I did feel an inkling of hope for the first time since my mom died.

I felt two cool bodies sit down on both sides of me, similar to the position I was in. I wanted to smile, but couldn't bring my lips to do it.

Rosalie and Edward sat on both sides of me, both being quiet. They didn't do what everyone else did. They didn't just stay there, they didn't try and force me to do anything, they weren't talking, and they weren't apologizing. Suddenly, I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk to them.

*Edward.* my first thought in three days floated through my head. *Can you go get me a drink? I need a drink before I can talk.*

I almost felt Edward smile at my contact, although it wasn't physical, and I didn't move. Even though he didn't hear my voice, I knew Edward thought that there would be hope.

Edward was back in about two seconds, and gently moved my hand so I could grab the soda bottle. He had already opened it for me, and I brought it shakily to my lips, moving for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Have you ever felt… empty?" I asked, once I was sure I could talk again.

Rosalie answered first. "Yes. The day I found Emmett. I'm sure Edward told you the story. That was my worst day since the day I was changed. I couldn't believe that the person that I just knew that I loved, was dying. I felt like a part of me was missing, until Carlisle changed him."

Edward answered next. "A couple months ago, after Bella's birthday, we left. Then, I felt like I could never be complete again. Then, somehow, we miss communicated, and I got the message that Bella was dead. I went to try and get other vampires to kill me. I just felt so empty. It was horrible."

"How do you get that hole filled when the person that took it is dead?"

Edward and Rosalie both wrapped an arm around me. "I'm not sure." Rose answered me. "But you need to be with us, you can't go on killing yourself like this. You're going to stop cutting, you're going to stop killing yourself from the inside, and you're going to be ok."

I smiled at both of them, first Edward, then Rosalie. Their smiles were surprised, but happy. "Thank you. Both of you."

Suddenly, I was stuck in a vampire sandwich. Rose was crushing me on one side, while Ed was trying to hold me close on the other.

"Thank you for coming back." Edward said.

My smile grew. "Thank you for bringing me back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

Ed and Rose laughed at the, before letting me go. I smiled at them, before walking into the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

After my hot shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. After I had the towel on, I turned and looked in the mirror. For once, I didn't wince, and I didn't look away. I actually leaned closer. When I looked at it like this, I began to see the true me. I saw sea blue eyes that my mother had, and the dark chocolate flowing hair that she had. I got my dad's porcelain skin, along with his height gene. I traced the few cut marks along my upper arms, and the numerous ones along my legs, and realized why I had been in so much pain.

*Hey, Edward? Can you send Jasper into his bathroom? I have something I need to talk about.* I thought while I started to get dressed in nice fitting jeans, and pulled on a tank top, the first time I had really shown my upper arms this freely.

Jasper walked into the bathroom after knocking. He saw my tank top, and he let his eyes slide down to my couple scars. Then, he looked back to my eyes, and he smiled at the sparkle in my eyes.

"You're right, Jasper." I said. "I am beautiful."

Jasper smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "See? I told you."

I laughed and hugged back. "I just realized how cocky that sounded."

Jasper laughed loudly. "It doesn't matter. My Amethyst just realized the truth about herself. That's more amazing than anything. And you're allowed to be cocky right now."

I laughed as I pulled myself out of Jasper's arms. "It's weird. About half an hour ago, I felt dead. But I've never felt more alive than right now."

Jasper smiled. "That's what supposed to happen. Now come on. Edward and I want to take you and Bella out to eat."

I smiled as I began to walk out. I hesitated in the bedroom, wondering if I should grab a jacket, before walking out, defiantly, showing the scars on my upper arms. Jasper smiled, obviously proud that I was going to do this.

"Are you sure you want to go out wearing that?" Edward asked. His eyes traced down my arms, checking out my couple scars.

I nodded ruefully, and took Jasper's hand. "What do I have to be ashamed of?"

Edward smiled at me, and Bella walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged back, before pulling away.

"Hey guys? I was wondering if Bella and I could have a girl's night tonight? I haven't talked to her in a long time, and we have a lot to talk about." I said.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other, obviously communicating. "Okay." Edward said at last.

"We'll let you all have your girls' night, only if you agree to spend separate time with us tomorrow night. And we still take you out to dinner tonight."

I smiled, and linked my arm with Jasper's. "That is one deal I'll agree with."

Jasper smiled at me, and Edward led the way out to his Volvo.

After dinner, Jasper traded places with Edward so he could drive home. The drive was quick, and relatively quiet.

When we got home, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her up to Jasper's room.

"So, what're we going to do tonight?" Bella asked, and she sat down on the bed. I walked over to the section of Jasper's room where all my stuff was.

"Oh, you know, paint nails, do makeovers, take pictures, play dress up, the usual stuff."

Bella groaned. "Sounds like absolute torture."

"I know, right?" I chuckled. "That and maybe we could play a game of truth or dare with everyone else. I have a lie detector."

"You have a lie detector?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It looks like a baseball, and it beeps whenever it senses a lie. I used to use it on my parents all the time."

"That's still sort of creepy."

"Only sort of." I replied, and smirked at her. Bella laughed at my childish antics, and shook her head.

"What color nail polish?" I asked, as I found my collection.

"Um… You can choose."

"Ok… How about a nice, sparkly black?" I said, as I grabbed it.

Bella looked at the nail polish warily. "Um… I'm not so sure, Em…"

"Come on, Bella. I promise Edward will love it on you."

Bella blushed, but held her right hand out to me so I could paint her nails.

"So, Bella, what happened when the Cullen's left?"

Bella stiffened, but began telling the story. "I jumped off a cliff, it was something that the guys I was hanging out with did."

"Smooth, Bell."

She laughed, as I switched hands. "What do you want on your thumb?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and shook my head in amusement. "Come on Bella. You know what I mean."

She sighed, and I knew that I won. "How about a rose?"

"Perfect." I said, and I started humming as I walked over to my bags to get my designs out.

"You know, I never really took you for a girly girl." Bella said as I sat down next to her, and began studying the pattern.

I laughed. "My mom wasn't either. But both of my aunts were, and they loved sending me makeup and nail polish."

"That's… Cool." Bella said, as I started the rose.

"Ok. You're done." I said five minutes later. Bella looked at her thumb. I drew a surreal rose, with red tips fading down into a pink body, which grew into a green stem. Bella just stared at it for a second, before getting up and giving me a hug.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged her back, before pulling away. "You didn't know that I was artistic, did you?"

"Well, not that artistic." She said. We shared a laugh, before I started painting my own nails.

"This is going to be a fun night." Bella said, before falling back onto my bed.

I couldn't help but agree.


	18. Chapter 18

After I finished my nails, I started on Bella's hair. The song I was humming earlier came into my mind, and I started humming again.

Bella turned around. "Ok, I'll take the bait. What're you humming?"

I smiled down at Bella, before making her turn around so I could finish. "I'm humming Popular from the musical Wicked. You know, _Popular. You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce…_" I trailed off at Bella's blank expression.

"Oh, come on! How have you not heard of Wicked? It's like, the best play ever. Rent comes right after that, then Cats. Their all classic Broadway musicals. Just making you over like this made me think of Popular." I glanced at Bella's still blank expression, and sighed.

*Edward, do you guys have the soundtrack for the play Wicked?*

"What's up with you and loving Broadway productions?" Edward asked as he walked in.

"What's up with you not telling Bella about Broadway musicals?" I retorted before grabbing the CD and shooing him out of the room. Edward rolled his eyes, but walked out.

I turned around and walked over to the stereo, popped the CD in, and switched the track to Popular. I walked over and took a seat, so Bella could attempt my hair.

"Hey Bell, why do you spend the night over here every night? Doesn't Charlie get upset?"

Bella sighed as she ran her fingers through the lock of my hair she was holding in hands. "He does sometimes, but most of the time, Alice can talk him into letting me spend the night here. Hey, you never showed me what your nails look like." I noticed Bella's change in topic, and decided to go with it. I held up my hand to reveal black and red nail polish, with a red music note on the black thumb nail, and voice versa on the other.

After Bella finished with my hair, we moved on to make up. The make up was pretty easy, because neither of us really knew what we were doing.

"Ok, Em." Bella said after half an hour had passed. "Can we go down and get a drink and some snacks?"

"Sure." I said, before smiling at her. Bella looked so pretty right now, I could see why Edward fell in love with her. *Not that she isn't pretty normally.* I added, knowing Edward would be checking up on my mind.

After Bella and I grabbed our refreshments, we walked back upstairs. "Where is everyone?" I asked as we settled down on the bed.

"Alice and Esme are going grocery shopping, Carlisle's at the hospital with Jasper, and everyone else is out hunting." Bella answered before she popped a gummy worm into her mouth.

"How do you know where everyone is?" I asked amused, before taking a sip of my Fresca.

Bella smirked. "I have my ways."

"Hey Bella, aren't you and Edward engaged?" I asked casually.

"How'd you know that?" Bella nearly did a spit take in her haste to answer. She blushed, but I could tell she still wanted the answer.

"I talk to Edward, you know."

"But why about us?"

"Because he tells me what's going on with you guys, while you don't tell me anything."

"I wonder why."

"Me, too."

Bella and I looked at each other, and cracked up.

"So, what day is it today?"

Bella looked around. "Um… I think its Saturday. Why don't you check you cell phone?"

"How can it be Saturday? We went to school today." Bella blushed and shrugged. I chuckled and went over to my bag and pulled out my cell phone. It was midnight.

"Bella, when do you want to go to sleep?"

"After everyone gets home." She answered immediately.

"That may be sooner than you think…" I trailed off, as we heard a door slam.

Before our eyes, three vampires appeared. Rosalie and Emmett looked bored, but Edward looked at the stereo.

"You like Defying Gravity?"

"I love it! Have I mentioned that I was Elphaba in my school production of Wicked?"

"You just keep on getting more and more talented, don't you." Emmett said.

I smiled sheepishly. "I just like this kind of stuff."

Edward cut in. "Do you mind if I take Bella?"

I sighed. "You're just a big selfish vampire, aren't you?"

"Very. Come on, Bella. You need to go to bed."

"But it's Saturday!" I butted in.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jasper's going to be home right about-" *SLAM!* "-now."

"Hey, Amethyst." Jasper said as he slid his arms around my waist. I quickly looked around the room, checking out that everyone was gone, before turning around in Jasper's arms.

"Hey, you." I responded, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. Jasper chuckled into the kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Jasper asked as we pulled away.

"Very much." I answered, playfully. Jasper chuckled, before pulling me back into a passionate kiss.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Er, today." Jasper corrected five minutes later, as we relined on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked through a yawn.

"Today's your birthday."

Before I could respond, my eyes slipped shut.

(AN- Today's November 14. Well, in the story. )


	19. Chapter 19

"Happy birthday. Again." A soft voice woke me up. I rolled over, and smiled at Jasper.

"Sorry about falling asleep last night."

Jasper chuckled, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It's ok. You were tired. Falling asleep is something that humans do."

I smiled and stretched. "So, what time is it."

"Eight. You had eight hours of sleep. The maximum healthy for someone your age."

I opened one of my eyes and gave Jasper a weird look, before chuckling. "So, what're the plans for today?"

"That is a surprise." Jasper answered as he helped me to stand up.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, pulling out the pony tail holder that Bella had used last night. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because that would spoil the surprise. But I can tell you, dress slightly casually."

"Only slightly?"

"Only slightly."

I sighed and walked over to my stuff, before going through it to find clothes for the day.

"I really need to get this stuff organized." I observed, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, when I walked out of the bathroom, wearing nice jeans and a black shirt, I walked back over to my corner, where I found furniture.

"Where'd the furniture come from? And where's all my stuff?"

"Your stuff is in the dresser, on the bookshelf, and on the desk. The furniture is what Esme and Rose bought last night."

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't believe I'm letting you all spend so much money on me."

"I can't believe that you care."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why would I not care? This furniture would've cost at least $1,000 total. Plus the bed. Plus the food. Jasper, that's a lot of money for my boyfriend's family to spend on me."

Jasper sighed and pulled me into his arms. "We have so much money, that it doesn't bother us. Honestly. Carlisle's paid very well, and we have forever to earn our money. If it makes you feel better, then you can think of this as part of your birthday present."

"Part of?" I asked warily.

Jasper chuckled. "You didn't think you were going to get off that easily, did you? And, completely honestly, I didn't spend any money on your birthday present."

I sighed and stood up, before taking Jasper's hand and starting to walk downstairs. At the top of the stairs, Jasper gently stopped me and pushed my back against the wall. He leaned down and gently pushed his lips against mine, before pulling away.

"I love you." I said breathlessly.

"I love you, too." Jasper answered. "But I swear, your kisses are going to be the death of me. Or you."

I smiled and took his hand again. "I trust you."

Jasper sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Now I just need to trust myself."

I smiled at him, before leading us down the stairs.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted to me as I stepped off the bottom stair.

I laughed as I was attacked with hugs, Edward and Rosalie leading everyone else. "Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy that I'm turning 18, and I can legally move out!"

"Well, there's no chance that you're moving out of here any time soon." Edward replied, as he moved off to the side of me.

"I wouldn't want to." I said, smiling at him.

"Birthday present time!" Alice said, as she led me over to the table where I saw boxes of presents stacked.

I groaned, but allowed myself to be dragged.

I ended up with my own DVD and CD of: Rent, Cats, and Wicked from Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, and a diamond necklace from Edward and Bella, which they slipped around my neck.

"Our present is something that's considered a present to everyone. You see, our family is going on a tour around Europe, but we can't leave you in the house alone." Carlisle said as he handed me a rectangle box.

I opened it, and found a passport, and five airplane tickets. One for England, one for France, one for Italy, one for Spain, and the last for Germany. I couldn't talk for a second as I stared at the tickets.

Finally, I managed to choke out, "Th- thank you. This must've cost so much. I can't believe it."

Carlisle smiled kindly at me. "It's nothing at all. We'll be gone a week before winter break, and a week after, so you'll have a lot of work to make up."

I nodded. "That's completely fine with me."

Carlisle chuckled, and I could see a twinkle in his eyes. "I figured it would be."

"Now, its time for the birthday girl's cake." Alice said, and she motioned for Rosalie to go into the kitchen.

"Cake? Before breakfast? Honestly Alice. Don't you know anything about nutrition?" I fake scolded her. She sent me a glare, before turning to look at Rose, who was entering with the small cake.

"Happy birthday." She said, before placing the cake beside me.

I smiled at her, before blowing out the candles and making a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Jasper asked as I cut a slice of the cake.

"That, Mr. Hale, is a secret." I said.

Everyone laughed and we talked. Time was flying by. Everyone danced a little bit, but mainly we just talked, like a family gathering.

Before I knew it, it was 6. Jasper gently grabbed my hand and smiled at me, before leading me outside.

*Tonight's going to be amazing.* I though, smiling at my love.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, where're we going?" I asked as Jasper walked us outside.

Before he responded, I felt a light pair of lips brush against mine. "I'm going to take you to my favorite place, possibly on earth."

Suddenly, I felt slightly uneasy. "This favorite place of yours, it is on this continent, right?"

Jasper chuckled. "Of course. I'm not allowed to take you out of the country without a passport."

I shook my head, knowing all too well that he wasn't joking. "So, how're we going to get there?"

"Running. Hop on."

I sighed, but climbed into Jasper's back without complaint. He took off, running to wherever this place was. I had only had this experience once before, so I kept my eyes open, looking around at the amazing places that Jasper sped by. About a minute later, he stopped, and gently helped me down on the ground. "You know what I was thinking about while we were running?"

"About not hitting trees, I hope." I murmured, knowing very well that he would hear me anyway.

Jasper smiled as he took my hand, and we started walking. "Silly Amethyst, you should know me better than that. But, what I was thinking about, was how to tell you how I got changed."

"Are you really going to tell me?"

"I told you I had a great birthday present for you, didn't I?"

I smiled as we walked out into a clearing, where a blanket was laid out with candles and a picnic basket. I turned and smiled at Jasper. "Thanks so much."

Jasper chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Anything for you, love."

We continued our leisurely stroll over to the blanket, where Jasper laid down, and he pulled me down with him. I laid my head on his chest, and one of his arms found my waist.

"Well, I told you I was going to tell you how I got changed, and I'm not a person to go back on my promises. Er, well, vampire." Jasper corrected, running a hand through his hair. "I can't promise you that my story is happy, but I do really like the current ending to it."

I blushed for a minute, before looking back up. "Edward told me that you met Alice, because she saw you coming, and that's when you came over to the Cullen's."

Jasper smiled. "Too bad you only know the ending."

For the next half an hour, Jasper and I laid on the blanket, and he told me the story about how he became a vampire. I sat quietly, listening.

After Jasper finished, he looked down at me. I stayed still, so comfortable that I didn't want to move.

Jasper sighed and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry, love. I just told you the story because I thought you asked, and I thought it would be a good birthday present for you."

I quickly cut Jasper off by moving so my head was on his shoulder, extremely close to his face. "Thank you. For telling me, that is. And you have absolutely no reason to be sorry."

Jasper's eyes sparkled, in a way I had never seen before. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, before gently giving him a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Jasper leaned over and grabbed the picnic basket, pulling out a drink and a sandwich for me. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None."

Jasper's eyes portrayed his surprise, but it was evident enough in his voice. "You've never dated a boy before."

I shook my head. "Nope. Everyone back in NYC was like a brother to me. Either that or we hated each other."

I felt Jasper's arms tighten around my waist. "I can't imagine anyone hating you."

"Well, I don't often try and make that impression on people, especially those who are extremely hot."

"Are you done?" Jasper asked after a little bit of chuckling.

"Yep. I'm ready to go home if you are."

"Perfect. Would you care for another ride?" Jasper asked as he stood up, gently helping me up with him.

"That would be lovely, my kind gentleman." I responded, before climbing on to his back.

Jasper chuckled and grabbed one of my hands, interlocking our fingers, before he set off running again. Only this time, it was a whole different experience. It was even darker out than before, and I watched the trees and lights flash by in amazement. Jasper was going faster than last time, something that I hadn't thought possible. All too soon, literally two minutes later, we were back at the Cullen's house. I carefully hopped off Jasper's hand and began to lead him inside, but he stopped right where he was. I turned around to get a good look of him, and saw a gentle look on his face. He quickly took two steps closer to me to close the distance between our bodies, then his lips pressed upon mine with a passion that I had never felt before. I immediately knew just how to respond, and I did just that.

After we pulled away, me breathless and Jasper smiling, he pulled something out of his pocket. I glanced down and saw a black velvet box. Jasper slowly got down on one knee, and opened the box.

"Amethyst, I want you to wear this ring as a symbol of our relationship. It would mean a lot to me to look and see this ring around your finger every time I'm around you."

I couldn't respond. I stared at the ring. There was an amethyst in the center of the ring, dark purple and proud. Around that were two roses that lead to the amethyst, and they had emeralds, placed there within my stems. "Jasper, I-… I love it… But.. How much did it cost?"

Jasper smiled. "I'll tell you if you put it on."

Still breathless, I nodded, and Jasper slid the ring onto my right ring finger. He smiled at the way it looked there, before standing up.

"The ring only cost about $1,000. Carlisle knows some people." Jasper said as he began leading me inside.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Alice attacked me. I smiled, knowing that she would've seen Jasper giving me the ring. I showed it to her, proud to be wearing a ring from my true love.

I guess, forever with him, or until I died, began right now.


	21. Chapter 21

Time went by quickly for the next few days. School was boring, and college was a breeze. Jasper and I seemed to get closer, but I was spending time with everyone else in the family. No more snow had fallen, and it hadn't been raining. Thankfully, it had been cloudy, so the Cullen's could some to school. On Friday, around two weeks after my birthday, I walked out to the parking lot of Peninsula College, and wasn't surprised to see Jasper leaning against my car. What surprised me was that Alice and Edward were there with him.

"Hey guys." I said, seemingly unsurprised, unlocking the car.

Alice smirked. "This situation seems oddly familiar."

"Except for the fact that he's here." I said, nodding my head towards Edward as I went to climb into the driver's seat.

"Well, that may be true, but you have to ride in the back." Edward said, as he gently pushed me towards the back door.

"Where're we going?" I asked as we climbed into the back.

Alice turned around and smiled at me. "There's a thunderstorm coming. We're going to play baseball. We're also picking Bella up on the way."

"There's a thunderstorm coming, so we're going to play baseball." I said, my voice flat. Jasper chuckled, and he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think that you're going to be playing very much."

"Because I won't be able to keep up." It wasn't a question.

"Well, maybe we should let her try. After all, Em is pretty athletic." Edward stated as he pulled into Bella's driveway.

"I'm still not sure it's even a good idea bringing her and Bella, let alone letting any of them play." Jasper's voice was so low and dangerous that I almost missed it.

Alice let out a low growl, warning Jasper to stop. He rolled his eyes and fell back in the seat, pulling me over into the middle so Bella could sit on the other side of me.

"Hey, Em." Bella greeted with a smile, before turning to Edward. "Why aren't we going in the Jeep?"

Edward smiled at Bella in the rearview mirror. I thought about telling him to get his eyes on the road for a second, but let it drop. Edward's eyes flickered over to me in the rearview mirror, with amusement in his eyes.

"We had to pick up Em so she could ride with us, but we're going back to the house to get the Jeep now."

"And everyone else?"

"Is running."

"Excuse me." I butted into Bella and Edward's conversation. "But I never did get my question answered. How're we going to play baseball when there's a thunderstorm."

Bella turned to me with a wicked smile. "You'll see."

After getting to the Cullen's house, Bella and I walked over to the Jeep, while Edward, Alice, and Jasper went upstairs to change.

"How the heck are we supposed to fix all these seatbelts." I complained in dismay as Bella and I climbed into the Jeep.

She laughed and helped me buckle up. Right after we were done, the guys walked out, and Alice followed behind them. But my eyes were fixed in Jasper. For once, his hair was hanging straight down under his baseball cap, and his white with blue pin striped uniform complimented his body immensely. Edward smirked at my thoughts, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Alice settled down on the other side of Bella, while Jasper and Edward climbed into the front. The ride to wherever we were going was relatively quiet, until Edward stopped in the middle of a forest.

"How can a baseball game happen in a forest?" I asked sarcastically as we climbed out.

"We're running from here." Jasper responded. I felt the tense air, knowing that something bad had happened the last time the Cullen's had taken Bella to a baseball game, it hadn't ended well. I made a silent promise that everything was going to be ok, that I would take care of myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward shake his head at my thoughts, and I rolled my eyes. As I climbed onto Jasper's back, I saw Alice watching me curiously.

"Can we go?" I asked Jasper, trying to make it so only he could hear it. After thirty seconds of air rushing by me, Jasper let me down and held my hand as we continued walking through a field. On the other side, I was the rest of the Cullen's stretching and warming up.

"I'm sorry." Jasper answered, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I just want you to be safe. I don't mean to be overbearing or anything like that."

I smiled and gently squeezed his hand, making sure that he felt it. "You aren't. I actually like you being like this. It makes me feel protected." Jasper's smile at me was loving, and I returned it gratefully, glad to know that I was cared about. When we were halfway to home plate, a warm hand slipped into my free one. Bella smiled at me as she gently pulled me away from Jasper, towards Esme. Esme smiled at us, and walked the rest of the way over.

"Hello girls." Esme greeted warmly. "I'm sure the boys explained our situation to you, Em, so don't worry about anything. You and Bella will sit over here and referee, so we can have a clean game."

"Of course, Esme." Bella responded, as we walked the rest of the way towards the field. Jasper, Edward, and Alice were already there, getting warmed up. I smiled at Jasper, and he winked at me. They decided teams, and ended up with Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie on one team, and Esme, Jasper, and Emmett on the other.

"That's not fair!" Emmett cried out when he found the odds were against him team. "We need more than two people out in the field!"

"Well, Bella could play." Alice said kindly, smiling at Bella, but she immediately started shaking her head.

"No. No way." Bella said. "I'm horrible at sports as it is, and I really prefer not to get hurt before we go away to Europe."

My brain wasn't listening as I drifted off into thoughts about Europe. All the Cullen's, me, and Bella in Europe. Jasper in Europe. With me. In Europe. In Paris. The city of love...

"Jasper, can you please get your girlfriend to contain her thoughts?" Edward said, pulling a face.

Jasper chuckled as Rose turned to me. "Why can't Em play? I mean, she's very athletic."

"Because I don't want her to get hurt." Jasper's response was protective, and harsh. Nobody dared to challenge Jasper when he was in this mood, so they started switching up the teams.

"Why doesn't Alice pitch nonstop, then you all have equal team members." I voiced, tired of them arguing. It got really quiet, and everyone filed out onto the field, knowing I was right and that they had wasted lot of time on arguing about nothing.

I turned to Bella. "Honestly. They're such babies sometimes."

Bella smirked at me as we approached the game.


	22. Chapter 22

"And... Play ball!" I called out after everyone had found their way to the position placements that they were going to play. I was out where the short stop would generally stand, and Bella was waiting behind the plate, just in case there were any "homeruns." Emmett stepped up to the plate first, and smirked at Alice.

"C'mon, little sis. Bring it." He said cockily, before getting into a stance.

"No problem." Alice replied, winding up for her pitch. I watched in awe as little Alice sent a harsh curve ball over to Emmett. For a second, I thought Bella was going to get hit, but, to my surprise, Emmett reached out and snagged the ball with the bat, sending it flying into the trees. I watched as Edward dashed into the trees, trying to beat the ball to the ground. To my surprise, Edward didn't walk out, but a ball did come flying towards me. I gasped and ducked as Carlisle smoothly caught the ball at home plate, and Bella called an out.

Edward came strolling out of the forest a few seconds later, and smirked at my still crouched position. "Did I miss something, Em?"

"Luckily, you missed my head." I murmured under my breath, knowing perfectly well that everyone on the field would hear me. Not to my surprise, everyone let out some chuckles at my expense. I sighed and shook my head, as Jasper stepped up to the plate.

"Don't hold back now, little one." Jasper stated, using his pet name for Alice as he stepped up on to the plate. I smiled, glad that nothing had changed between them because of me.

"Just because you're the oldest and the tallest, no reason to go around dogging other people." Alice said, as Carlisle tossed her back the ball. "I'm sure Em would agree." As she walked back to the 'mound,' she tossed me a wink.

Jasper let out a throaty laugh. "It wouldn't surprise me. After all, I tease her all the time."

"Are we going to play ball or discuss teasing?" I called out, pretending to be annoyed, but honestly trying to keep Jasper from thinking of all his teasing names he had come up with for me. I practically felt Edward smirk, knowing he had heard that last thought.

"Get ready, Jazz." Alice said as she threw him a mean knuckle ball. Once again, it looked like it was going to hit Bella, but this time, Jasper reached his hand out, and caught the ball.

"Within the strike zone, please." He said before casually tossing the ball back. Alice scowled as she caught it.

A moment later, Alice threw a perfect fast ball right down the center, the kind that horrible hitters love, if they can catch the pitch. Jasper swung at it easily, with one hand on the bat, and sent the ball flying over left field.

He took, off rushing to beat Edward. I watched as Edward and Rosalie both missed the ball, and ended up running into each other. The sound is what shocked me though. Right as a crack of lightening lit up the darkening sky, they collided, making a sound shockingly similar to thunder reverb off the hills around us. I stared at them for a second, figuring a collision like that must of hurt, but they both stood up and laughed it off. I shook my head and turned back to home plate, where Jasper was standing, watching me lovingly. Our gazes connected, and I remembered the first time we had met.

As a blush slowly crept up onto my cheeks, I bit my lip nervously as a grin also broke out. Jasper's slime turned completely soft and loving at my embarrassment.

"Ok, guys, have your moment somewhere else." Edward said, as he and Rose began walking back towards the game.

Fifteen minutes later, the game was called off, because the rain had begun heading towards the clearing. Edward and Jasper didn't want me or Bella getting sick, so we all headed home. After a nice, long, hot shower that night, I crawled into bed next to where Jasper was already waiting. My hand slowly found it's way to some of his scars that I head a tendency to trace along his arms. His hands played with the bottom of my ponytail, which was still wet.

After a soft kiss, Jasper spoke up. "So, why did Edward tell me to control your thoughts earlier?"

A blush slowly crept up onto my cheeks. "Oh." I murmured. "That."

"Yes, that." Jasper replied, a small smile in place on his face.

"I was thinking about Paris, the city of love, and us being there."

I felt the muscles in Jasper's arms that he had wrapped around me tighten. "We're not doing anything."

"That's not what I meant." I said, continuing with my tracing of his scars. "I was just thinking about how romantic it's going to be. Because, after all, this will be the first time I've seen you outside of this green backdrop we call Forks."

Jasper's smile came back into place. "I'm sorry. I'm just not willing to hurt you like that."

I sighed and snuggled further into Jasper. "I know. And I'm not willing to try anything like that, at least yet. I'm only 18, I'm not ready for anything like that. I'm not even sure I'm ready to get married."

"I hope you're not. I mean, I haven't proposed to you."

We shared a small laugh as I lightly smacked Jasper on the chest. I sighed, before remembering something that I had wanted to tell him.

"Jasper, are you willing to let me ramble for about fifteen minutes?"

"Be my guest."

"Well, you know how people said that everyone has a soul mate? I believe that you're the closest thing I could have ever had to one. I love you with all of my heart, and every fiber of my being. I know that seems like I'm moving a little to fast with this, but I just need to let you know. My theory is, that if we were meant to be, then maybe there's also a reason that you were meant to be a vampire, that you were meant to meet Alice, that this was just waiting to happen.

"You see Jasper, after meeting you all, I have begun questioning everything I know, and everything I want to know. I found my doubts turning into beliefs, and things I had been sure about, turning into lies. My point with this whole ramble is that I love you, Jasper Hale. You mean the world to me. And, by saying this, I mean that I would like to spend forever with you. I know that you think we could have forever with me continuing to be human, but I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to ever leave you Jasper."

Jasper sighed. "You have no idea what you just asked me to do."

"I asked you to spend forever with me." I replied, propping my head up on my elbow. "I can't imagine living any other way."

"Go to sleep."

"What?" I felt totally off guard, and sort of hurt that he changed the topic like that.

Jasper sighed, and pulled me back to relax on him. "I need tonight to think about it. Don't expect the change to happen any time soon, if at all. Just give me time to think."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, after learning that my lover and I might have forever.


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke up the next morning, outside was still dark. I rolled over to look at the clock, and realized that it was only 6 am. I sighed and rolled back over, prepared to snuggle back into Jasper. But, when I went to place my head on his chest, my cheek instead found the comforter. My eyes shot back open.

"Jasper?" I said, confused. When there was no response, I tried again. "Jasper? Where are you?"

"Right here." Jasper responded from by the window, making me jump. He chuckled as he ran over to me. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I just had to go hunting, and I took my time to ensure that nothing would happen with us. I didn't think you would wake up for a while, and I definitely did not intend upon scaring you."

I smiled, snuggling back into my boyfriend's arms. "You're fine. I was just surprised when I didn't find you here."

Jasper pulled me close into his cold, rock solid arms and his sculpted chest. "I know. Now go back to sleep. I need to talk to you later."

"How am I supposed to fall asleep after you tell me that? Anyway, I'm not tired. I slept well last night." My response fell from indignant to explanatory.

Jasper sighed, mixed with a small chuckle somewhere. He gently pressed his face into my hair, and inhaled. I stayed very still, not knowing what he was doing. After Jasper pulled away, he let out a sigh. This sigh was different from the other one, this sigh was more content.

"Amethyst…" He trailed off. I gently shifted in his arms so that I could study his face as we talked. Er, well, mostly him, but still. "I'm positive that you remember our conversation from last night, seeing as you are the one who brought it into being. Well, last night, after you fell asleep, before I went hunting, I went and talked to everyone else about your idea. With Bella being asleep, we decided that the topic was safe to discuss.

"I'm sure you've noticed that everyone around here cares for you, either as a sister or a daughter." Jasper paused for a second to bring my hand with our promise ring on it to his lips. "Or, in my case, as a true love, soul mate, what ever you care to state it as. Vampires recognize their human soul mates as being their 'singer,' which I have told you about before. And I'm not quite sure how vampires find love with each other, but-"

I cut Jasper off with a quick kiss. "No matter what you are, human, wolf, vampire, or whatever other mythical creature there are out there, you find true love when that person sings a song for you, one that only you can understand. In a way, after thinking about what you told me about singers, I found that they each relate to each other. No matter what you are on the outside, no matter if you have a beating heart or not, each person finds one another because of their heart's connection, without mattering what their blood smells like, or otherwise." I smiled a soft smile. "I've begun to learn that because, after all, I am your singer, and you're sitting here just fine."

Jasper's face momentarily distorted. "You see, every time that we're left alone, Edward monitors my thoughts, while Alice keeps a close watch on our future. Actually, last night, she was about to come busting the door down because I decided that I was going to make you a vampire, and she thought the future meant then and there."

"You decided to make me a vampire?" I practically squeaked, before clearing my throat. "I mean, everyone said yes?"

I felt the mixed emotions radiating from Jasper right now, so I shut my mouth, to let him talk. Annoyance was the most obvious feeling. "Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice voted for it."

"And Rosalie and Esme?"

Jasper's beautiful face once again twisted, trying to mask the pain on his beautiful features. "They weren't against it. I mean, you joining the family. Obviously, they care about you a lot, and that's saying something for Rosalie, seeing as she still doesn't like Bella. But, that's totally irrelevant." Jasper paused for a second, and rolled his eyes. "Rose's right outside, and she wants to talk to you. Can this conversation wait?"

"Well," I contemplated, "will you stay in here with us? I want to talk to Edward, too. After all, you three are the one's I'm closest to. No offense to anyone else." I said, knowing that mostly everyone in the house would hear me.

"Em, don't take my vote the wrong way." Rose defended, stepping into the room, immediately following my statement. Jasper sat up, pulling me up with him into a position where I was sitting in his lap, with his legs crossed, 'Indian' style.

"Rose, I am not offended by you wanting to keep me human. After all, you are the most in touch with your human side, and the one who wishes that you were still human. I find absolutely nothing wrong with you wanting me to stay human, but _I _don't want to stay human."

Rosalie sighed and came over to sit on the bed. Edward slipped in just then, and came over to join us. "I really do care about you, Em. In a completely sisterly way. I just wish that there was another way that you could join the family."

"Well, technically there is, but Alice doesn't see anything coming so far…" Edward said, waggling his eyebrows at Jasper. I rolled my eyes, but included Edward in my next statement.

"I feel like I am already a member of the family. And there's nothing wrong, for me, in my point of view, to stay human. But it runs deeper than that. I know you all know that Jasper and I love each other." A light brush swept my cheeks as these words tumbled out of my mouth. I had never talked to anyone else about loving Jasper except, well, Jasper.

"Just as Bella and Edward do, I want to spend forever with Jasper. Not in the human sense, although I sense that Edward has done some nudging in that category." Edward winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Rose, you and Emmett have forever together. Together is where you belong. Edward and Bella will have forever together. And I want to have forever with Jasper, because, as you all know, true love runs soul deep, and I don't want to ever leave his side."

I heard clapping in the doorway, and turned to see Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice standing there. "Well put, Em." Alice said, dancing into the room.

Esme entered next, timidly taking a step, as if I was the ravenous non-Cullen vampire, and she was my human prey. Edward smirked next to me, and I could practically hear his thoughts, commenting on mine. _*Non-Cullen?*_

_*Shut up.* _I shot back, before focusing back on Esme. "Esme, why are you seemingly scared?"

Esme smiled as she crossed the room quickly. "Because, I thought that you were going to be my human little girl, and I could watch you grow. I mean, my kids are great." Esme's look was proud and strong as she glanced around at all of her children. "But I never have seen any of them grow past 20. In a way, although I would change nothing about my life right now, I do wish I had a child that needed to be nurtured, not as independent as my children are now." She gently placed one hand on Jasper's should, and reached for mine with the other, I gladly accepted it, and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Esme."

Carlisle and Emmett then continued in, and also found positions around me. "Now, we have a few things we need to discuss."


	24. Chapter 24

"And what might that be?" I asked, in a good mood because I was surrounded by everyone in my family, except Bella, but she must've been tired. She had the deadline with yearbook coming up, and she still had to place all the candids. I smiled sadly while looking at Edward out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly blocked off my mind, so I could think freely about how little time they've been spending together.

Then Carlisle spoke up, bringing me back to reality. "We need to set up when, who, and we need a cover story."

"Well, the need for a cover story is greatly reduced in her situation." Alice said thoughtfully from her spot, leaning against the headboard on the bed. This grasped everyone's attention, including mine.

"My parent's are gone, and I'm a senior in high school." I said, connecting what Alice meant.

"So, if you graduate high school with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, no one will think anything of it. And, no offense intended, and please don't get upset, but with your parents gone, that also simplifies things." Edward picked up on our trains of thoughts.

"No one can be suspicious, because you're obviously a genius or something." Emmett stated, winking at me.

"So the only cover story we need is that she's going to college." Carlisle declared.

"Perfect." I said, smiling at everyone. "Now that the cover story's out of the way, we need to talk about when."

"What about who, dear?" Esme spoke up softly.

"Jasper, Edward, or Carlisle. No offense to everyone else, but I have my reasons. Jasper, obviously. Edward, because he's my former life brother. And Carlisle, because he obviously has the most control. Once again, no offense."

"No one's offended." Jasper stated from behind me, gently pulling me back into his chest. "Actually, I think that Carlisle should make the change itself, with me there to help."

Edward did not agree with this at all. "And what about me? Em added a specific invoice about me."

"Guys. Chill. I'll go with Jasper that Carlisle should do the changing, if he doesn't mind. I want Jasper to be there with me, in moral support. Edward should be there, because he's my brother. Rose can come in, if the blood isn't too much, because she's my sister. Emmett and Alice, I want you all to take care of Rosalie and Jasper. I don't want them staying around me all day and night. And I'm going to tell Bella the same thing, Edward." I stated firmly, looking him square in the eye.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Emmett murmured, breaking the tension in the room.

"So, as for when." Carlisle took us back onto topic. "Obviously after graduation…. Any specific date that you would like to voice in, Em?"

My brain worked for a moment, thinking about when graduation was. "May 22." Edward quietly let me know.

"How about May 29th? That's my dad's birthday. It'd just be a cool way to remember him in my opinion."

Carlisle smiled. "That would be perfect. So, welcome to the family."

I smiled and leaned back into Jasper before getting attacked with hugs- almost literally.

"Well, we are leaving in two days." Jasper said to me, after I groaned in dismay at the suitcase he had just thrown at me. A day after deciding on all of the facts on how I was becoming a vampire, Jasper and I had the house to ourselves. Everyone else was out doing whatever. I honestly didn't even try to keep track. I was way too giddy.

I had been thinking since everyone left, and I could tell Jasper had, too. Although I was sure we were thinking different things, we were both avoiding thinking about the same thing. I decided to talk, trying to push all the fear into the back of my mind.

"Jasper, I know you all can't go out in the sunlight, still not sure why, but still. I found this lake back behind my old street. And I was wondering if, maybe, we could go down and check it out? Sometime tonight, just the two of us? Possibly go swimming?"

"After you at least fill that suitcase." He called from the closet, where I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was digging for.

I sighed, knowing that I should begin packing. Today was Friday, and our first flight, to England, was on Monday.

"So, where are you most excited to go see." I asked as I dragged the zipper around the edge of the black case with gold accents.

"I'm not sure." Jasper gently teased, reminding me of myself when he had asked me what my favorite color was. I knew this was his point, so I let him continue. "Maybe England. Or France. Oh, I can't forget Germany. Possibly Spain. Oh, wait, I've got it. Italy."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the playful side of Jasper that only I ever seemed to get to see. "Ok, Mr. Make-fun-of-your-girlfriend-non-stop, are we going tonight?"

Jasper smiled as he came over to my section of the room, where I was pulling some of my clothes out of the dresser. "Of course. Let's just finish this step towards getting packed. Then we'll take care of everything else tomorrow."

"Everything else?" I asked in disbelief. The suitcase I had was pretty big, and might possibly hold most, if not all, of my clothes.

"Alice is going shopping for you."

"So that's where she, Esme, and Rose went." I said, before *huh*ing quietly.

After about ten more minutes of packing, Jasper led me outside. I hopped gently onto his back, before he took off running. Within the time span of a minute, we were standing on the bank of the lake I had found.

"How'd you know about this?" I asked, smiling at the breath taking beauty and serenity that surrounded the enclosed space.

Jasper's smile was grim. "Hunting helps you to know the lay of the land better than humans."

"So, are we going swimming or what?" I said, happily changing the topic. I hated that look on Jasper's face. But. The dark look was replaced with a true smile as he began to pull off his shirt. I smiled, and quickly followed his lead in undressing, before we jumped into the lake from a rock edge.

Jasper gently splashed me a few times, and allowed me to dunk him once. *_This is the best night of my life.* _I thought happily, as I swam away from Jasper, trying to keep him from catching me.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, I woke up feeling totally refreshed and happy. My family and I were leaving for a tour around Europe in two days. I could not wait. I smiled as I turned, and saw Jasper in my section of the room, probably continuing my packing from where we left it last night. Jasper didn't appear to notice that I was awake, but I was sure he picked up on my movement, listening, waiting for me to say or do something. But I just laid there, watching him.

After finishing, Jasper called to me gently over his shoulder. "Good morning, darlin'. Just wanted to finish up with your packing so you're all ready to leave."

"And what about you?" I teased him as I stood up from bad, and stretched out my tired muscles.

Jasper chuckled as I stood up and walked over to my dresser, trying to find some clothes that hadn't already been shoved in suitcases. I found a light denim skirt, white leggings, and this black tank top with a rhinestone butterfly on it. I grabbed a long sleeve white t-shirt to go under it. After changing in the bathroom, I walked downstairs, after not being able to find Jasper in our bedroom.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Em said from the couch, where he was watching TV.

"Just because you all don't sleep, it doesn't give you a right to pick on me." I defended myself before flopping down beside him.

Emmett snorted, a very weird noise coming from someone with his brute appearance. "Please. Everyone in this family can hold something over your head. I just happen to not be afraid to use my advantage over you."

"You just wait 'till I'm a vampire. I'll be able to kick you're butt then." I grumbled, relaxing back into the couch.

"You know, newborns are very strong, seeing as they are living off their human blood for about the first year. They still need to feed, but that human blood gives them a strength that would even be difficult for Emmett to beat." Alice voiced, from the top of the staircase.

"So I really will be able to kick Em's butt when I become a vampire?" I asked in disbelief. "YES!" I began hopping up and down on the couch with a sudden burst of energy that flowed through my veins. Suddenly, I was pulled back to sit down, and I noticed that Edward was standing right behind me.

"Spoil sport." I said, pretending to pout.

"I'm only a spoil sport if you're a creeper." Ed said as he sat down on the love seat.

"I'm not a creeper! I'm just obscenely hyper for no apparent reason other than sleep."

"Or are you just hyper because we're leaving for Europe tomorrow?" Jasper questioned as he came down the stairs. He sent me a smile, and my lips formed a smile before my brain could tell them too.

"Eh. Maybe a combination." I admitted as Jasper settled on the arm of the couch beside me. He threw his arm around me as he let out a soft laugh.

"I still think you're a creeper." Emmett stage-whispered.

"That's why no one cares what you think." Edward said, as he began walking outside.

"Is that what you think, Cullen?" Em said, leaning forward as if he was listening for a challenge.

"Yes, it is Cullen. Now, are we going to sit here and discuss this, or are we going to go outside and show Em how vampires fight each other?" Ed said, before sliding out the door.

"I'm all in for the fight." Em agreed before following Ed out the door.

Jasper quickly came up next to me and took the seat that Emmett had just left vacant. I gently snuggled into his side as he tossed his arm around me.

"Amethyst, I think we have a few things to talk about."

"Is everything ok?"

"As far as I know…"

***JASPER'S POV***

"Is everything ok?"

"As far as I know…" I let my voice trail off as I replied to Amethyst. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"Well, as you know, we're going to Europe tomorrow." I began fidgeting, and I could tell Amethyst was getting nervous from the way I was acting. The look on her face was one of pure concern.

"Well, you see, I just wanted to put, uh, I guess, make something, sort of, I guess, well, known." I stumbled through my words reminding myself of Bella.

Why was I so nervous? It's not like I was going to make a big mistake… Or was I?

"I just, um, well, wanted to let you know, that um… Well, there's no easy way for me to say this…"

I sighed and mentally slapped myself. _*Say it already, idiot!*_

"You aren't going to break up with me, are you?" Amethyst's voice sounded so open, vulnerable, almost scared.

"What? No!" I practically shouted, jumping up, and looking her in the eyes. "What I want to do is pretty much the exact opposite."

"What are you getting at, Jasper?"

I sighed, and gently pulled Amethyst off the couch. Her smell was intoxicating as I pulled her close, holding her in my chest, feeling completely nervous, as if I wasn't sure how to relax, not sure my nerve ends would ever settle.

After reluctantly letting go, I looked Amethyst in the eye once again. "Actually, it may sort of seem like that right now, but I need our promise ring back. Please, don't ask why." I almost begged as I watched her mouth practically fall in surprise. "It's just something I need. I still love you, and I told you before, I'm not breaking up with you. I just need to have this done."

I watched nervously as Amethyst studied the ring on her finger for a second. I could see the pain in her eyes, almost as if she wasn't willing to believe me, as if when she took the ring off, it would mean something completely different that what I wanted it to mean.

"You know what, Jasper Hale?"

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous as I watched her slide the ring off of her finger, with a fire in her eyes. She looked up at me, and that fire in her eyes seemed hot enough to burn a vampire.

"You can take the ring."


	26. Chapter 26

"W- wh- what?" I stuttered out, as Amethyst gently pushed the ring into my hand.

"I understand, Jasper." The words fell out of Amethyst's mouth, before she slowly began backing away. I watched as she shook her head, before turning around, and running out the front door.

For some reason, I didn't follow her. I knew I could've in an instant, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I shook my head, and fell back onto the couch, my eyes staring at the ceiling, without seeing anything. _*What've I done?*_

***AMYTHYST'S POV***

"I understand, Jasper." The words came out of my mouth, before I could think about what feeling I was trying to put behind them. I just knew that I had to get out of there. I slowly back away from Jasper, until I got to the front door. From there, I turned around, went outside, and ran. I knew that this wasn't helping anything, that any of the Cullen's could've caught up to my in a heart beat, but I wasn't thinking straight.

Tears were pouring from my eyes by the time I ran by Edward and Emmett wrestling. They both stopped and looked up, watching me run by, but I just shook my head, and kept running. I had no idea where my feet were running, but I felt like no time was passing in half an hour. I found a spot to curl up, and just cried.

***Jasper's POV***

"Dude. What did you do to her?" Emmett asked as he walked inside, standing beside Edward. "She ran by crying, and she seemed really upset, so I figured it had to do with-"

Emmett never got to finish that sentence. Quick as a cheetah, I lashed out, leaping over to where he was, and tackling him. "SHUT UP!" I didn't recognize my own fury, or my voice. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT ME OR AMETHYST LIKE THAT!"

I felt Edward trying to pull me off of Emmett, trying to defend him, but my rage was so deadly that nothing could stop me right now. I was intent on hurting Emmett, and would not stop until I succeeded.

"Stop!" Rose cried out from where ever she was, and she came over and tried to help Edward, but also tried not to get hurt.

"Jasper! Control yourself!" Bella yelled, but she wouldn't come near.

Out of all the mayhem, it was one quiet voice that caused me to control myself. "Enough." Our father's voice swept the premises, and seemed to make time pause.

I looked up, and saw that everyone was staring at me. Alice, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally, Carlisle. They were all looking at me. Edward picked up on what was going on from my mind, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme had heard, but Bella and Emmett didn't understand. I quickly stood up, and ran off, not sure where I was going.

***AMETHYST'S POV***

"Are you ok?" A male voice asked, but not one I was used to. I looked up from where my head had been buried in my knees, and saw that it was a relatively young looking boy. He had shaggy light brown hair, and inviting brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" He repeated.

"Not really." My voice was barely a whisper, but he appeared to have heard it. He sat down next to me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Once again, I was surprised by the quietness of my own voice.

"Is there anything else you can say?"

"Not really." We both let out a chuckle with that last statement.

"By the way, I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"I'm Amethyst. Amethyst Ashford, but I preferable go by Em."

"Amethyst. Nice to meet you." He said, and held out his hand. I let a chuckle escape from under my breath.

"Likewise. And, no offense, but where are we?"

"Well, we're at the La Plush beach. It's on the reservation outside of Forks."

"Wow. I came a long way." I murmured in amazement.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"I ran."

Seth let out a low whistle. "You must've come a long way to have come this far across the border."

"The border?"

"Oh, I just thought, you were, I mean, you smell like, I mean, you don't smell bad, it's just, I thought…"

"I was a vampire?" I put Seth out of his misery.

He turned to face me sharply. "But how?"

"I live with the Cullen's." Was my simple reply.

"Oh. That explains a lot."

***JASPER'S POV***

I ran around town, searching for Amethyst. After finally catching her scent, I followed it down to the border line.

"Oh, no." I murmured, staring into the reservation, knowing I couldn't cross it the line. I quickly pulled out my phone, and hoped that Amethyst had brought hers. I quickly punched in the number, silently praying.

After the fifth ring, I heard a click, alerting me that someone had picked up.

"Amethyst, you didn't give me a chance to explain. I needed the ring for a completely different reason that what you think I meant. Please, please, please come home. I know where you are, and I'm waiting right outside the area that I'm allowed. Please, come. I love you, very much."

"I'm sure Amethyst appreciates that, however, you don't have to tell me this."

My body froze at the male voice on the phone.

"Seth?"

"Yo."


	27. Chapter 27

***AMETHYST'S POV***

I looked down at my phone, which had just started going off. The caller ID said Jasper, so I pressed the phone into Seth's hand. His eyes told me he understood, before he flipped my phone open.

When Seth didn't say anything, I was surprised. But, he turned my phone on speaker in time for me to hear Jasper's voice saying:

"Please, come. I love you, very much."

"I'm sure Amethyst appreciates that, however, you don't have to tell me this." I rolled my eyes at Seth's smart alic remark.

"Seth?" Jasper's voice sounded unsure.

"Yo."

"Where's Amethyst?"

"She's sitting right next to me, although, from the looks I'm getting, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"No, I'm trying to tell you that I want to talk to him!" My voice had a certain amount of plea in it, which made me realize just how much I really loved Jasper.

"Darlin'?" Jasper's sweet country voice came back over the phone as I deactivated speaker, and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Seth'll bring me back to this treaty line, and then I'll go back to the house with you. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." I quickly shut my phone with a satisfying *click*, before moving to stand up.

"Do you really want to go back this soon after everything happened?" Seth voice, as he stood up next to me.

"I want to go back, but not just because of Jasper. The Cullen family is pretty much my family, and I love them all in their own special ways. Also, we're leaving the country tomorrow, and I don't want to be stuck in a 'Home Alone' situation."

Seth shot me a confused look, but shook his head and began leading me to this invisible treaty line.

We didn't say much, as I looked around; trying to pick out something that stuck in my brain from when I was running here, but nothing seemed to come back to me.

_*Wow. I was more upset than I thought I was.*_

"What was that?" Seth asked, and I could tell we were nearing the treaty line, because there seemed to be less people in this area.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Was my reply.

In about another 5 minutes, Jasper's face was full in view. My breath caught lightly in my throat as I saw his scars, almost invisible if you didn't know they were there. "Jasper." I whispered. He then looked up, and I guess he heard it. I saw his eyes, the pain trying to be pushed behind happiness swimming in his amber irises.

"Thank you for finding Amethyst, Seth." Jasper said, always being the Southern gentleman. For some reason, I got a feeling that this whole treaty business was very serious, because Jasper didn't make a move closer to me, and Seth didn't make a move closer to him. I could practically feel the tension in the air as I walked over to Jasper, and turned back to face Seth.

"Thanks a lot, Seth. I'll have to come back and meet the rest of the pack sometime." I smiled. Seth had explained the whole werewolf thing to me after our vampire conversation.

He threw me a smile. "Just take a shower before you do."

I let out a light laugh, before he turned around and began walking away. Jasper turned to me, only after he made sure Seth was out of range, and gently turned my body to face his.

"What were you thinking?" Jasper's voice was so soft I almost missed it, but his breath made all my nerves stand on end.

"I was thinking that after I gave you your ring back, I wanted a little time to think. By myself, in a place where my head was clear. And, luckily enough, I managed to find a place where Edward can't touch my mind, and Alice can't constantly check up on my future."

"Amethyst, if you ever need time alone, all you have to do is ask. If you ever feel like we're crowding you, just say so. We don't mean to jump on you're back."

"Jasper. I just needed some time to think about what happened between us. But, during our phone call, I heard the worry in your voice, and I felt a pang from within my chest, and that's when I truly understood just how deep our love runs."

Jasper smiled, and pulled me into his arms, where I let a few tears escape, realizing how childish my reaction had been. "Darlin', it's ok. I didn't take the ring to break up with you. I took the ring because I'm fixing something on it so that there's no way you'll loose it while we're out of the country."

I smiled into Jasper's chest, and let out a little laugh at myself. "You're too good for me, Jasper."

He gently pulled me away, so he could look in my eyes. "Impossible." He stated, before capturing my lips.

The first kiss was light, almost as if it were a memory, then the kisses slowly became deeper and more loving. At some point, I had begun running my hands through Jasper's hair, and he had picked me up so that my legs were around his waist, and he was gently playing with the bottom of my hair.

After we surfaced for air, I just held onto Jasper, staring into his eyes.

"You'd think we hadn't seen each other in a year." I said. Of course, now my sarcasm sparks!

Jasper gently chuckled as he squeezed me lightly. Well, for a vampire, anyway. "I just was afraid that I really lost you. Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course." Was my automatic reply. Just then, as if set up (by some mysterious person you all call an author,) a snowflake fell from the sky and found its way onto my cheek. I smiled as the other snowflakes began to come down around us. Jasper's laughing was silent, but when I faced him, his expression was still very loving.

"I love you, Jasper Hale."

"I love you more, Amethyst Ashford."

After sharing one last kiss, I moved onto Jasper's back, and he set off, running back to our home, and our family.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jasper, hold on a second." I said, before we were too far away from the treaty line. He stopped, and let me down off his back.

"What's up, darlin'?" Jasper asked, as he let me drag him back closer to the treaty line, so Alice couldn't see anything.

"Do you want to prank the others?"

Jasper let out a small laugh. "Sure, why not?"

"Ok, well I want to you to pretend to decide that you're still mad at me, and be thinking mean thoughts. I'm going to have my mind blocked, but I'm going to be thinking about how alone I'll feel when we're out of the country, ok?"

"Then I'll storm inside, and you'll follow me, while almost in tears, and be really upset, then I'll come down stairs, and pretend like I forgot something, and that something will be kissing you."

"Perfect!" I laughed as Jasper picked me up and spun me around.

"You truly are my little genius." Jasper said, before kissing me lightly.

"I love you, Jasper Hale."

"I love you, Amethyst Ashford."

After our _very_ romantic proclamations of love, Jasper set off again. I began to think dark, harsh thoughts about what I would do to Jasper if he were human and I was pissed off at him. I also made the decision that I was going to move out, just to freak Alice out, too.

The run home was fast, and after we got home, Jasper dropped me on the grass beside the driveway. He then ran inside without saying anything, and I knew he was acting. I huffed before walking up the stairs to enter the house, where I was confronted by Alice.

"What happened? I saw you two make up, then everything went blank, then all of a sudden I see you two breaking up and you moving out. What happened?" Alice seemed to be in such a frenzy that I wasn't sure even she knew what she was talking about.

"We… agreed that we would be better off if something changed, and maybe that something should be us being together."

Just as I finished this, Jasper came storming down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I forgot something." He grumbled before running over to me. Before Alice, or anyone else could do anything, Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Well, everyone always says to kiss and make up. I think the appropriate thing here would be kiss or make out." I heard Emmett say as I moved closer to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, would you mind not sending out those particular emotions? I think you're making everyone uncomfortable, and I'm the one that has to hear the thoughts coming from Emmett and Rosalie, not you." Edward said, pulling a face just as Jasper and I pulled apart.

I let out a soft laugh, and smiled at Edward. "Sorry, Eddy. We were just pulling ya'll's legs anyway."

"Ya'll's?" Emmett said, obviously amused. "Ok, I knew you had a bit of a Southern accent, but Jasper must be really rubbing off on you."

I smiled as Jasper snaked his arms around my waist. "I am not complaining. Besides, Jasper is always the perfect Southern gentleman. Polite, kind proper,-"

"Until you catch him in a fight." Rosalie called from the kitchen.

"Thanks for the warning, Rose." I called back with a smile on my face. I heard her let out a small laugh, before I turned to look at Alice.

He let out a small, tinkling laugh. "Sounds awesome, considering we're going out of the country tomorrow. And because Bella is spending the night, we'll all be here!"

Edward groaned. "Not another one." After this, he sent me a dark look. I let out a laugh, before Emmett spoke up.

"What are the talented ones talking about?"

"Their having a-" Edward cut himself off, pulling the most… interesting look I had ever seen on a vampire's face. "Girl's make over night."

"No! We might still have time to run!" Emmett joked, without moving from his spot. I didn't feel Jasper move, and I didn't see Edward planning on moving.

"Very funny, Emmett." Alice said, before hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Careful! I actually do have a brain in there!"

"Now if only he would use it more often." Rose said as she walked out of the kitchen, before she winked at me. "I have some food set up for you and Bella tonight."

"Are you up for the girls' night?" I asked, thanking her with my smile.

"Yep." Her smile was confident, and I saw a spark in her eye I wasn't sure I trusted.

The next few hours, until Bella got there, were pretty much quiet. Jasper and I lounged around his room, I heard Edward playing a little bit on the piano, and Alice kept on popping in and out of our room, but never said anything.

At 8, when Alice came to get me, Jasper and I were laying on his bed, not touching, just looking at each other. The radio was on, but so quietly I couldn't decipher the words.

"Come _on_, Amethyst. You two can stare into each other's eyes some other time. Right now, its girl time."

I smiled at Jasper before he leaned over to give me a gentle kiss. I got up and followed Alice out the door. Once I was out, I bit my lip and grinned, before running my hand through my hair.

"Come on, lover girl." Alice said, before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me to her room. I heard Jasper laugh from his bedroom.

When Alice and I walked into her room, there was make up all over her desk and dresser, her closet looked as if three people had shoved all of their clothing into it, and there were so many hair styling utensils on the bed, all I could do was stare.

"Alice, you have to have at least 50 different shades of nail polish." I said, marveling over all the things she had. "And I didn't know you even wore make up."

"Oh, Rose and I don't. At least, not on a daily bases. I bought half these things because of you and Bella. I saw this night coming a while ago, and just wanted to be prepared." Alice smiled before skipping out of the room, probably going to get Rosalie and Bella.

I took a deep breath as I looked around the room. There was so much _stuff! _I hadn't even seen this many things at the salon and spa my mom used to go to. After daring myself to look in the bathroom, I saw all kinds of moisturizer, lotions, and make up cleaners. I groaned to myself before I hear the door open, and in walked Alice, Bella and Rosalie.

"Who's ready for the best spa night _ever_!" Alice said, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Bella looked nervous. "I think I am."

_*Do I still have time to run?_* I thought with a sigh, before walking over to the others.


	29. Chapter 29

Alice smiled at me. "You and Rosalie are going to make each other over, while Bella and I take care of ourselves." She informed me.

I turned to Rose and shrugged. "I guess we're a team for tonight." I said, only having a slight dryness in my voice.

Rose laughed and motioned to pretty much the only empty chair in the room, which we moved over to and she sat me down in. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked before beginning to run a brush through my hair.

"Um… You choose." I said with a sigh.

"Ok." Rose said, and I could practically feel the teasing mood she was in radiating from her. "How about you and Jasper?"

I tried to keep the blood from rushing towards my cheeks, but, against my will, I felt them heat up. "Wh- What about me and Jasper?"

Rose giggled, but Alice saved me from answering by coming over and saying, "Smile!"

Rosalie paused where her fingers were running through my hair, and we both turned to take a picture. Alice snapped it and giggled, before walking back over to Bella.

The nest fifteen minutes was Rosalie doing my hair, before we switched so I could work on hers. Half an hour after we switched, we were both standing in front of the mirror, looking at our hair. Rosalie had done an amazing job with my hair. She started off by straitening my naturally wavy hair, before pulling locks from the front and twisting them back, holding them in place with a hair pony. Then she had taken random sections of my hair and braided them, before closing them off with beads. The whole look was amazing.

With Rose's hair, I had put it half up, straightened the part that was still down, and curled the part that was up. Rose turned to me with a smile, before wrapping her arms around me. I saw a flash as I hugged her back and groaned.

"Alice!" Rosalie and I complained at the same time. Alice giggled, before turning to Rose.

"Will you do my hair for me? Bella's really not that good."

Rose smirked. "Sure."

I walked out after her, and turned to Bella who was sitting on the bed. "Time for a mani and pedi."

She groaned, but didn't protest as I grabbed clear nail polish, hot pink, black sparkly nail polish, and those toe things people use for pedi's. I sat down by her feet, and she put her feet out without a protest.

"By the way," I said as I slipped her toes into place, "Alice did a really good job with your hair." Alice had placed Bella's hair back into a pony tail, but some of the pony tail was tucked back into the holder, and she had a white flower clip placed about half way back on her left side, and she had white beads placed in her pony tail.

"Thanks." She said as I switched feet. "Alice is really amazing."

"She sure is." I said, sending a smile in her direction.

"By the way, since everyone else is out of the house, gone hunting, we're going to bake cookies once Em's done with everyone's nails!" Alice called out just as Rose finished up her hair. It looked amazing, having her hair up like it was. Rose hadn't done much, but she had managed to braid the top layer of Alice's hair on the right side, and also had the part pulled dominantly to the right.

I smiled before finishing up with Bella's toenails and moving on to her nails. The whole ordeal of painting everyone's toenails (including mine) clear took about half an hour, but painting nails was a whole different ordeal. I had done Bella's with the black polish, and doing small vine like details with the hot pink. At some point during this, Rosalie and Alice had begun throwing out clothes for us to try on. Then, Rose came over, and I just gave her a French manicure, nothing to intricate. After that, Alice came over, and Rose went back over to throwing out clothes. I painted Alice's nails a canary yellow, with a different tropical flower in white on all of them. Once I finished, Alice squealed and gave me a hug.

"Ok, now it's time for dress up." Alice said, forcing Bella to stand up as she pulled us over to the mountain of clothes that had formed in her room.

For the next three hours or so, Alice and Rosalie constantly were passing me and Bella clothes, changing themselves, and taking crazy pictures. I wore everything from a cashmere sweater and jeans, to a _short_ skirt and button up shirt with knee socks, to an 18th Century dress, complete with corset.

After that, still wide awake, we all went downstairs into the kitchen and began rounding up things to make the cookies. Since Alice and Rose had no clue what they were doing, Bella and I mostly took over the operation.

"How do you know how to cook?" Alice asked as she sat on the counter next to where I was mixing the dough.

"Oh, I've learned from experience." I said, before getting a finger full of the mix and placing it on Alice's nose.

"Hey!" She squealed, before flicking flour at me. I giggled and threw an egg at her, which ended up hitting Bella in the face.

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was covered in grime, and I had formed what was left of the dough into cookies. We were all laughing and taking turns taking pictures while we waited for the cookies to bake. Surprisingly, everyone's hair was untouched, and Bella and I were the only two with anything on our clothes. We were still giggling as I pulled the cookies out, and Bella and I each took a bite of one, fresh off the tray. I moved the rest onto a cooling tray, before we all abandoned the mess and went back upstairs.

While there, Alice and Rosalie make over me and Bella. Surprisingly, they didn't use much make up, but it seemed to take forever. Around four am, they finally let me and Bella go to bed. By this point, we still had our hair fixed, and I knew that Alice and Rose would do touch up the next day. I said goodnight to everyone before walking to Jasper's bedroom. I went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, and studied myself in the mirror. Rose had done a great job on my make up and hair, and Alice had dressed me up after our food fight, so I was wearing Suede boots, dark skinny jeans, and a hunter green cashmere scoop neck sweater. I smiled at my reflection before walking back into the bedroom, where I fell down on the bed.

I sighed as I let my eyes flitter closed, but couldn't fall asleep. I guessed around an hour later, I felt a cool set of arms wrap around me and gently kiss my forehead.

"Sleep now, love. I'm here." Jasper whispered to me. I smiled before turning and snuggling into his chest. He held me closer, and I managed to murmur a small, "I love you," before I fell asleep in his arms, and had dreams of my fabulous European adventures to come with my family.


	30. Chapter 30

I groaned as the sunlight entered the room, telling me to get up. I was still tired after last night, and couldn't even find the energy to roll over. Instead, I just moved to put my head closer to Jasper's chest, but was surprised to find he wasn't there. I cracked my eyes open, only to see Jasper smiling at me. It must've been my imagination, but he looked even better in the sunlight.

"Jasper, I must be dreaming." I murmured, knowing he would hear me if I was awake. "But you look like you're sparkling, and it looks _really_ hot."

Jasper chuckled, before grabbing my hands and making me sit up. "A- you're awake. B- You said that out loud. C- Thank you."

I groaned as I leaned into Jasper. "I meant to say that out loud."

Jasper laughed, before gently pressing his lips to mine, and I savored the kiss. For some reason, this one felt different to me. The kiss felt almost as if he never wanted to let me go, as if I would disappear any second. All the same, the kiss took my breath away, as usual, and I opened my eyes as he pulled away.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your kisses." I told him, my voice soft.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being able to kiss you." Jasper replied in the same tone, and his gaze was loving.

I smiled, before having to break the moment. "So, what was the point behind this amazing wake up call?"

Jasper chuckled as he allowed me to sit up on my own, to which I complied. "Because, it's 9 o'clock, Alice wants to fix your hair and make up, and we have to be at the airport by 12 today."

"With you're all's driving, Alice could give me a complete make over, and we'd still be there in time." I murmured and Jasper laughed.

After we stood up and headed for the door, Jasper came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear so quietly that only I could hear it. "No matter how good I look in the sunlight, and no matter how good you look regularly, I have to admit, you look breath-taking."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and noticed that Jasper stopped breathing. "Well, if you didn't embarrass me," I said, the blush fading away, "I wouldn't blush."

Jasper smiled as he snuck another kiss that was not borrowed, but shared. Right after this, Alice came out of her room and grabbed my arm. I turned around to give Jasper a *Help me!* look, and I heard him laugh as I entered Alice's room.

"We don't have much to do with you." She mused as she studied my hair and make- up. She then fixed one of my braids, secured the pony, and touched up my eye shadow. After she was finished, she smiled at me.

"Jasper is one lucky guy." She giggled as, for the third time today, the blood flooded my cheeks.

"Now, come on. Esme already made me and Rose clean the kitchen, so you might as well make something in it before we leave."

"Right behind you." I said, just before my stomach let out a small growl. Alice and I giggled before going down stairs.

After a breakfast of a muffin, orange juice, and some strawberries, we began to move all of our things to the car (Emmett took care of most of the things). At this point, Bella was in Alice's room with Rose, getting touched up so she wouldn't trip or get hurt in any form.

After that, it was nearing 10:30, so Edward whipped around the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast for Bella, and we were in the cars by 11. Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, and I all piled into the Volvo while the rest of the family climbed into the Jeep, where most of the luggage was. After one quick check of luggage, we were off.

Jasper had his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder for the way there. I noticed Alice smile at us, just as the thought occurred to me that she might have a camera. My eyes met Edward's laughing gaze in the mirror as he shook his head. I wasn't sure if he was saying no or if that was the way he was laughing.

"A little bit of both." Edward answered my thoughts, to the confusion of everyone else in the car.

"Shut up and get your eyes back on the road." I grumbled, before getting closer to Jasper.

"So, Bella and Em, are you guys excited? After all, this is your first time out of the country, Em." Alice said, trying to start conversation. I let out a small laugh, just as Bella began to nod rigorously.

"I'm so happy to get out of the house for a whole month, traveling around Europe with you all." I noticed the loving smile she sent towards Edward, and couldn't help the smile from growing on my face. It seems as if everyone had caught the love bug this morning.

"It's actually a month and a week." I supplied, smile still in place. "We start of our tour with one week in England, and then move on for a romantic week in Italy, following with a taste filled week in France, then a historical week in Germany, rounded off with a week in fabulous Spain."

Alice giggled. "You sound like a tour guide."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, before looking out the window for the rest of the way to the airport. When we got there, everyone piled out and grabbed their bags, with Jasper carrying the heavier of mine for me, and Edward holding Bella's. After we went in, we took care of luggage, before showing our passports and tickets, and boarding our flight.

Carlisle had gotten everyone first class tickets, and got us sitting in pairs already discussed back in the house, with poor Alice by herself.

After claiming the window seat next to Jasper, he propped the arm rest up so I could lean into him. We separated so we could buckle up for take off, but once we were in the air, assumed our position. I was sitting in Jasper's lap with my head snuggled into his chest, and my now only sock covered feet on my designated seat. Jasper had draped a blanket around me, and I drifted asleep for about an hour of the flight. After I woke up, Jasper and I talked a little bit, before he began reading a book, so I grabbed my Ipod.

I turned it up to a point where it was loud, but not screaming-in-your-ears loud. The first song I clicked on was I Can Be Your Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I smiled at the irony, before drifting into the world of music. I also listen to Fearless by Taylor Swift, Awake by Secondhand Serenade, Skyway Avenue by We the Kings, 21 Guns by Green Day, Give me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath, and Fall Down by Superchick, before deciding to settle on Comatose by Skillet.

After about another five hours, Jasper nudged me, and I looked up. The stewardess was telling us to buckle up for landing. I smiled and moved into my own seat. After we landed, I unbuckled and hurried out of the plane, ready to start my European adventure with the Cullen's. (And Bella.)


	31. Chapter 31

I was the first one off the plane, with Jasper and Alice right on my heels. I smiled as I paused only a few steps out in front of the stairs. I smiled as I looked around me, absorbing everything, hoping to memorize everything. Jasper walked up beside me and slipped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, as he gazed at me lovingly.

"This is going to be amazing." I said to him.

"It will be, because we're together." He replied softly.

"Ok, come on lovebirds." Rose said as she walked by, winking at me as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. "There's so much to do, and we only have a week."

I laughed with Rose and Emmett, before separating myself from Jasper to look for Alice and Bella. I saw Bella coming down from the plane, and she was almost at the bottom. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. She went to take the last step, but she tripped instead. I gasped and moved to grab her, but Jasper was faster. He walked over quickly, trying to appear human, using his leg length, and managed to catch Bella just inches away from the ground.

"Smooth, Bells." Emmett said from where him and Rosalie were standing, watching what had just occurred. She laughed, embarrassed, before Jasper helped her back upright. Edward then came out of the plane with Carlisle and Esme, and they all were laughing, and I guessed they had heard what went on.

"My first steps in England." Bella complained after Edward had checked her quickly. "And I spent them, almost face planting." That set us all off. Even cool, collected Carlisle was bent at the waist trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, that was an amazing start to the trip. I just hope the rest of it is this exciting." I said with a smile as we all headed out, my hand in Jasper's, Rose with Emmett's arm slung around her, Bella carefully wrapped in Edward's arms, Carlisle and Esme smiling at all of us, and Alice dancing ahead. Suddenly, I watched every muscle in her body tense, and I saw the same thing happen to Edward.

"Alice." He called out lightly. "Come here."

"Coming." She called out, just as lightly. Although when she turned around, there was no smile on her face, and the bounce in her step was gone. I looked at Jasper, the look on my face confused. He shrugged at me, before dropping my hand to let his arm sneak around my waist.

I heard Edward and Alice murmuring behind us, but it was so quiet that I couldn't pick up what they were saying, and I had slightly sensitive hearing for a human. I looked over at Jasper again, hoping for an answer. This time he supplied one.

"Alice had a vision of her meeting her singer, and they don't want to worry Bella to keep her from having a good vacation, so their not going to tell her. But Carlisle, Edward, and I are always going to be watching Alice, to make sure that she won't loose control. Because I remember what it was like the first time I meet you, and Edward remembers the same with Bella."

I smiled as I thought back to the day I had first met the Cullen's, and everything that had happened that day, how I had found out that they were vampires, the way Jasper _almost_ attacked me, how close I was with Edward, and just meeting everyone for the first time. I smiled as the memories played through my mind, only to be awoken by Edward.

"Yes, I remember that day. I don't need to see your memories. Although, I did find one that I found relatively interesting." Edward said, letting his eyes flicker over to Jasper. I smiled and chose to ignore him, letting all the memories come floating back.

"What's Edward talking about?" Jasper whispered to me as we finally found the luggage claim.

"The kiss on my check. Edward's still amazed by the fact that you managed to keep that much control, not even including the fact that my blood is extra sweet."

"I was surprised, too." Jasper said, as he grabbed my luggage, and we waited for his to show up. "I mean, I was shocked that anyone's blood could smell that good, because I have discovered that your blood is sweet to any vampire, not just me. I just knew that I was going to love you."

I smiled just as his luggage came around. "I knew that there was something interesting in you, other than your God-like good looks."

Jasper laughed as we grabbed his, and he picked all of them up together. We then went and joined the rest of the family where they were standing, already having their luggage, and Edward pulled a face.

"Did you guys really have to have that discussion in an _airport?" _Edward asked, making everyone laugh.

"Yes." Was my only answer, before we all began moving outside. When we were there, my jaw dropped. There were four Jaguar XF 5.0 V8 Supercharged XFR sitting there.

"Please tell me those aren't for us." Bella sounded as in shock as I felt.

Carlisle smiled as he pulled four keys out of his pocket. "One for me and Esme, one for Edward, Bella, and Alice, one for Rose and Emmett, and one for Jazz and Em." Carlisle said, tossing the keys to the people he designated. I caught the key instead of Jasper, with my mouth still open. They all chuckled at my expression, and I noticed that Bella was wearing a similar one.

"Carlisle, I-.. These must've cost…" I couldn't find the words. Carlisle smiled at me, before we all walked to the cars. Jasper threw our luggage in the backseat, before opening the passengers' door, and motioned me inside.

I sighed and shook my head, before walking over to get in the car. I noticed that everyone else was climbing into their designated cars, so I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled away before he had a chance to kiss back. I heard his teasing growl, and laughed as he went over to the other side and slid into the drivers' seat. Once he was in, he turned and looked at me, before leaning over and giving me the most gentle kiss I think a boy could ever give a girl. I smiled into the kiss, before he pulled away. I handed him the keys, and he pushed it into the slot, before we pulled out.

"So, what hotel are we staying in?" I asked as Jasper sped along, easily following everyone else, and he shrugged before taking my hand again.

"Carlisle wouldn't tell us." He smiled as I grabbed his one, large, cold hand between both of mine.

"That must mean it's expensive." I groaned, before sighing.

"I don't get why you don't like being spoiled." He said, gently squeezing my hand.

"I don't get why you spoil me." I said dryly, but held onto his hand a little tighter, just needing the feelings of his love to consume me.

Jasper's laugh filled the car as he glanced over to me. "I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you. Always remember that." I teased him, and let my laughed join his. Just after this, we pulled into the parking lot of our hotel.


	32. Chapter 32

I looked up at the hotel, and my jaw dropped at least a mile. The hotel was shaped similar to a castle, with four walls and a court yard in the middle. As soon as we stepped out of the cars, we were greeted by bells boys and valets, hoping to welcome us. I stood in awe until Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led me up to the marble staircase, where a doorman opened the door for us, tilting his hat and winking at me. I giggled. The man was like 50, so I could tell he was just being nice.

Just after this, I noticed the interior of the hotel, and, once again, my jaw dropped. The interior was high tech without being too modern, but held onto the past without being Victorian. I noticed even Carlisle stopped to stare around for a minute, before leading us to the check in counter.

"Welcome to the Langham Hotel." The man, I was guessing the manager by his polished looks, greeted us as Carlisle stopped at the desk.

"Hello, sir." Carlisle replied politely. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and I believe I made a reservation for five rooms for a week?"

"Ah yes, here you are." The man responded after looking it up on the computer. "Five rooms, all next to each other. On the seventh floor, you have rooms 701 through 705. My name is Edward Warwick, and I will be your manager if you need anything here this week."

"Thank you, Mr. Warwick." Carlisle answered with a smile, before he led out group over to the elevator.

I smiled at Jasper as Carlisle passed out key cards, and Alice smiled as she got her own room key.

"Are you sure you want to stay by yourself? For probably the whole vacation?" I asked as we stepped out onto our floor.

"I'll be fine. And don't be a stranger." She winked at me before skipping to her room, 703. I sighed before looking at Jasper.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist before we somehow managed to walk into our room, room 705.

The room was huge, and I grinned when I noticed the one huge bed in the middle of the room. I looked at Jasper, my mischievous smile still in place. I noticed an eyebrow slowly moving up his forehead as he smiled back. I dropped my stuff right where I was standing, and ran over to the bed and began to jump on it.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it…" I chanted with every one of my jumps.

Jasper laughed before he came over to the bed and swept me off of it, making me scream playfully before he held me bridal style.

"What is it you can't believe." He said, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"I can't believe I'm living with you guys, that I have a chance to experience a trip like this, that I love you this much." I said with a smile as I kept my gaze boring into his eyes.

"I love you so much more than I can ever express." Jasper said gently, before pushing his lips on mine, as sweet as sugar.

"I can't believe I thought you might break up with me." I said with a small laugh as Jasper let me down.

"It scared me when you ran away like that." He replied. His arms snaked around my waist as I held onto his neck.

"But it won't ever happen again." I said softly as we pressed our bodies together.

"Never." Jasper whispered before our lips met, and held. I smiled into the kiss, thinking about how I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hey, guys!" I heard Alice call out, so I gently pulled away from Jasper and looked over his shoulder to see Alice in the doorway.

"Hey, girl." I teased her with a wink, before Jasper turned around so he was standing behind me with his arms still around my waist.

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "We're going on a walking tour. Would you all like to come?"

"I think we're a little busy." Jasper replied, but I heard the laughter in his voice. I turned my head towards him. He gently pressed his lips against mine again.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Alice said, before she came over and grabbed my arm, trying to get me out of Jasper's grip.

"Careful! With the human! I'm very breakable!" I said as my ribs began to feel crushed. As I said this, they both let go, so I fell down face first.

"Not what I meant." I said, my voice muffled by the carpet.

Jasper laughed softly before helping me up, and we followed Alice out of the room to the elevators, which we took down to the lobby.

"So, where're we going first?" I asked, perfectly content with my hand in Jasper's.

"We are first going to see Big Ben, then the Eye of London, then the Tower Bridge." Alice excitedly named everything off, making my eyebrows slide up of my forehead.

"Ok!" I said after she had named enough sites to make my head spin. "I get it! We're going to see every square inch of London!"

This made Alice laugh, and Jasper just sighed.

"There you all are." Carlisle said with a smile as the elevator finally reached the lobby.

"Sorry, they were a little busy." Alice said, still giggly, before skipping out of the elevator.

"Yeah. They decided to play tug-a-war with me." I said, before following her out.

"Aw, and I missed it?" Emmett complained.

Edward just laughed. "Ah, Diamond. You're just beginning to get the wonders of being a member of this family."

I smiled at little at Edward, who looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't worry." He said, a little softly.

"About what?" I question, confused about what he knew about that I didn't.

"Everything. Just, enjoy the trip." His voice sounded almost pleading, so I answered, complying with his wishes.

"Let's hit the town." Rose then called out, smiling and walking out into the fresh London air, all of us following her, chatting merrily.


	33. Chapter 33

Time on our trip just flew by. Every week seemed like a day, every day seeming like a minute. The European adventure of a lifetime, that's what I had just experienced. I couldn't believe that we were already in Spain. We had three days left before going home, and I was making the most of it. Jasper, Rose, Edward, Bella, Alice and I were going everywhere. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett had a tendency to stay at the hotel or go off and do their own thing.

However, I was worried. And I could tell Edward was, too. Alice still hadn't seen her singer, and I was scared that maybe, Alice's vision had been wrong. Edward was worried what would happen when they met. I sighed and leaned into Jasper as we walked around downtown. Everyone was quiet, just enjoying the scenery.

All of a sudden, I could tell something changed. I noticed it right away in Alice and, luckily, so did Edward.

"Rose, Em, get Lice. Please." He said. Rose and I nodded.

"It's ok, Alice. Keep your head." I said gently as I looped my arm through hers.

"Don't worry, Alice. Once you see him it will get that much easier." Rose said, wrapping her arm around Alice's waist.

"It smells so good." Alice said quietly.

I turned to Edward, and he just nodded. I then turned to Jasper for help, and I saw him focus in on Alice.

A boy with cute, short brown hair, on the taller side, who almost looked surfer-ish, rounded the corner. Something in Alice snapped, and I held on tight.

"Alice, don't." I said, turning to Jasper. He had his eyes closed in concentration, but I wasn't sure how much he was actually helping.

"I need to meet him." Alice said, her voice hoarse.

"After you hunt." Rose said, leading her the other way.

"No. Now. If I don't approach him now, I never will. I need him, Rose. Like you need Emmett." Alice said, slipping away from Rose's grasp.

"Alice-" Edward began, but she just shook her head.

"Em, come with me. The rest of you, stay." Alice said. I grabbed her hand, and we started walking towards the boy. As we neared him, something within me was stirring. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew something was going on. All of a sudden, two feet away from the boy, it clicked.

"Oh my god! Leon!" I shouted. The boy turned around, and looked at me.

His eyes got wide. "Amy."

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh my god." I said again quietly. "I can't believe it. Leon."

"Amy." He said softly, before squeezing me. "I've missed you so much."

I stayed in his arms for a good two minutes, before I remembered Alice. I pulled away from Leon, smiling as I wiped away a few tears from my eyes.

"Amy, your dad thinks you're dead." Leon said, putting his forehead to mine.

"Let's keep it that way." I said.

"Wh- what?" Leon stuttered, pulling away.

I smiled. "Leon, I have a new life. Look."

"Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett." I said, gesturing to where they were congregated behind me. I gave Emmett an odd look, wondering where he had come from, but he just winked at me.

"Leon, this is my family now." I said with a smile as I pulled myself out of his arms and walked right to Jasper, taking his hand.

"Meet Jasper, my boyfriend." I began. "Then Edward and Bella, and I'm pretty sure their engaged."

"Hi." Bella said meekly.

"Then Rose and Emmett, and they're married." I said, and they nodded to Leon, who nodded back.

"And then meet Alice." I said with a smile, separating myself from Jasper and walking over to Alice. "She is perfect for you in every way. I think you two might like each other." I said, leading Alice to stand next to Leon.

_*He's at least a foot taller than her.* _I thought with a small smile.

"Hi Leon." Alice said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Leon said, and I noticed the way his smile was slow, and how he slid his hand into hers. I smiled again.

"There you go then." I said quietly. "Another happy couple. That's everyone." I knew the vampires had heard me, but Leon had no idea what I had said. For some reason, I had a feeling Alice didn't either, the way she was so wrapped up in talking to Leon.

"Is it love at first sight, Jasper?" I asked him as I walked back to his side.

"That it is, love." Jasper replied, pulling me into his arms.

"Don't worry," I added. "Leon's just a friend from back in NYC."

"Good." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I smiled as I looked up at the sky, noticing that our day was already coming to an end. Looking back down, I noticed that neither Alice nor Leon looked ready to leave.

"Hey Leon." I called, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, Amy. Hey." He said, turning to face me.

"Welcome back to planet Earth, lover boy." I teased, and he just laughed.

"Looks like you've got your own lover boy, so don't go picking on me."

I smiled from Jasper's arms, and Leon stayed by Alice's side. We traded smirks at this. Only then did it hit me how much I actually missed my friends back in NYC and how easily they knew to deal with my teasing. I quickly shook it off, though.

"Why don't you come back to the hotel with us." I said as more of a statement than a question.

"That sounds great." Leon smiled down at Alice as we all turned and started walking back to the hotel.

I turned around after taking a few steps, and noticed that Alice had slipped her hand into Leon's, and he certainly wasn't rejecting it. I then turned and smiled up at Jasper, who pulled me closer.

It was about time that everyone was happy.


	34. Chapter 34

When we got back to the hotel, (another fancy hotel with five rooms rented out for a week), Alice immediately went over to the manager. Leon went to follow her, but she gestured for him to stay. I shot Edward a look, but he just smiled at me. His look said, _I'll explain later._

After Alice came back, offering no explanation, we all walked over to the elevator. I called the elevator just as another one was opening. An old man stepped out and winked at Alice as he shuffled away. I stifled a giggle as Leon held her hand a little tighter. We all crowded into the same elevator and Bella pressed the button for the ninth floor.

On our way up, no one said anything. We were all just standing quietly. I smiled to myself. Vacations are amazing.

We reached our floor and all 8 of us stumbled out, much to the bemusement of the bell boy waiting for the elevator. We laughed on our way to Carlisle's and Esme's room, where we planned on introducing them to Leon. I knocked on the door, and Carlisle was there in less than a minute.

"Welcome back, kids." He said with a smile, before his eyes found Leon. He nodded to Leon who smiled back. I could tell Carlisle was sending Edward something, and he nodded ever so slightly in response. I sighed. I hate being left out of things.

"Come in, please." Esme said as she came over to greet us.

"Hi, Esme." We greeted, filing in. I settled down on one of the beds with Jasper, and Bella leaned against my legs with Edward right there beside her. Rose and Em claimed the other couch with Carlisle and Esme, and Leon and Alice settled down on the couch.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Esme asked politely after a few minutes of silence.

"Esme and Carlisle, this is Leon." I said from my spot on the bed. "He's one of my friends from NYC."

"Really?" Carlisle asked, seemingly presently surprised. "Well, any friend of Em's is welcome."

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Leon said, seemingly genuine.

I then gave a little gasp. "Oh no he didn't." I said jokingly.

"Oh yes he did." Em joked back, winking at me.

"What?" Leon sounded scared.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Leon. We all just call Carlisle and Esme, well, Carlisle and Esme. Or Mom and Dad. Depending on who you are." I added on thoughtfully.

"Don't think about that one too hard." Edward said. "I don't think she even makes sense to herself."

"Hey!" I said indignately. "Sometimes things just come out before I have a chance to think about it. You all have no right to hold those moments against me."

"Actually, we have every right to." Alice said, with a wicked grin.

"Not cool! Ganging up on the-" I cut myself off from saying human- "NYC girl! Why can't we pick on Bella today?"

"Because you're easier to pick on. You make yourself a target." Rose said, looking at her nails.

I pouted.

Leon laughed from where he was sitting. "Wow. Is everyday this interesting?"

I laughed, and so did the rest of the Cullen's, sharing my thought. "I said the exact same thing on my first day hanging out with these weirdo's."

"And we haven't had a quiet day since." Jasper said with a laugh in his voice.

"See how mean they are to me, Leon? You're on my side, aren't you?" I gave him a puppy dog look.

"Don't fall for that look, Leon." Edward warned. "She may look innocent, but before you know it we're in an all-out war."

We all shared a laugh, before I looked outside.

"Oh my gosh, guys, look!" I said, rushing over to the balcony.

"What?" They all questioned, right behind me.

"It's a shooting star! Make a wish!" I said.

There was a moment of silence that settled peacefully over the room as everyone made their wishes.

"I haven't done that since-" Leon cut himself off.

"Since the night before I moved away." I finished with a smile.

"Yeah…" He trailed off. I smiled.

"Jasper." I turned to him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Amethyst."

"Let's go dancing."

"Dancing? Is that what you wished for?"

"Nope." I said with a smile.

I looked at Edward, who looked through my thoughts. He smiled at me.

"There's a pavilion out back, along with an open dance floor. Let's all go out there. Please. You all know it would be a great time."

"Well, it does sound like fun." Esme said, looking at Carlisle.

He nodded. "Be back by 1 am, kids."

"Carlisle, Esme, come." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, no, dear. That's quite alright." Esme said, dismissing the idea.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Well, Esme, wouldn't you like to go dancing again?"

"I don't know." Esme replied slowly.

"Please Esme. All of us dancing, under the moonlight."

"That sounds great." All the kids agreed with me. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme before leading the way to the door. I opened it and marched purposefully to the elevators, pushing the call button.

"What're you planning?" Jasper whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You'll see." I promised quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

We all walked outside, and I smiled as the vampires had a bit of a glow reflecting off their skin. Leon wouldn't notice it. At least, I hoped not.

The pavilion was beautiful, painted white with roses growing all around it. Edward pulled my iPod out of his pocket. I just shook my head and laughed as he also pulled my iLogic out. He turned on my playlist that I had set up for dancing, which began with Maybe by Secondhand Serenade.

Jasper gently pulled me to him as we all coupled off to dance. I smiled as my head fit perfectly into the base of his throat. I felt him swallow, and pulled away. "Too close?" I asked quietly.

"No." Jasper said. "I'm alright. I can just never get enough of you."

I smiled as we resumed our position. Jasper held me close and rested his head upon mine. We all danced quietly, mostly speaking in couples. I saw Alice and Leon, both of them looking peaceful off in their own world.

"So what exactly was your plan?" Jasper pressed his lips to my ear.

I shivered before replying. "Alice and Leon are going to get together. I don't need to be Alice to know that one. I'm just pushing a bit. I know Leon, and while he isn't shy, he's also not open. If we just let them be at peace, Alice will learn his scent while he will get to know her."

His throat vibrated with a silent laugh while pulling our bodies close, if that was possible.

The night passed quickly, with us all feigning being tired so Leon would understand we were going to go to bed. Bella actually yawned, and I poked her while Jasper and I passed her. She squeaked, amusing everyone.

"I think it's bedtime." Esme spoke softly. No one argued as we all trudged up into the hotel. I fell back from Jasper to speak with Leon, gently separating him from Alice.

"We all share rooms." I informed him, knowing everyone could hear me whether I whispered or not. "You can either sleep on the pull out in the room Jasper and I share, in the room Emmett and Rose share, or Carlisle's and Esme's." I didn't have to be a genius to know that the final two were stricken out in his mind the moment they left my lips.

His eyes drifted to the pixie in front of us. I watched a smile play on his lips. "And what about Alice?"

"She has a room to herself. If you want to share with her, it's not my call. Go." I nudged him and nodded in her direction as we entered the elevator. He made a face, but nodded.

As soon as we got to our level, Leon pulled Alice aside. I smiled at the two as Jasper pulled me away.

"Jasper." I giggled as he pinned me to the wall in our room. He growled in response as he gently kissed my neck. I giggled harder, a blush spreading on my cheeks. I felt Jasper stop breathing, but he pulled his head up beside mine and inhaled again.

"It's amazing." He said as he pressed his lips to mine. I'm sure more blood rushed to my cheeks, but Jasper continued to breathe and kiss me. He was gentle and sweet, with his hands innocently placed on my hips. I snaked my arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair just as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. After I hesitated for a second, my mouth complied.

I was never a slut, and had never acted like one. But being pressed against a wall, making out with the hottest guy to come from the Civil War era, I moaned a little bit. I felt Jasper smirk a little against my lips, and had to giggle, causing us to break the kiss.

"Amethyst, I have something to ask you." He pressed his lips against my ear as I tried to catch my breath.

"Anything." My breath was still ragged.

Jasper pulled away from me as he got down on one knee. My jaw dropped, and my breath grew even more unsteady. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and I could've sworn I stopped breathing all together.

*** Jasper's POV***

I pressed Amethyst against the wall in our room. She giggled and said my name as I kissed her neck. My only response was a growl. I had too many thoughts floating through my mind to really respond to her. But, as I kissed her neck, a blush spread through her cheeks. I stopped breathing, but thought better of it. Removing my lips from her neck, I put my head next to hers and inhaled.

"It's amazing." I murmured, talking about her smell. I then pressed our lips together. I savored this feeling, being able to breathe as I kissed her. The scent grew stronger as more blood rushed to her cheeks. Keeping Amethyst pinned against the wall, my hands floated to her waist. She raised her hands to twist them into my hair.

Then, I let some of my human instinct take over. I let my tongue slide along her lower lip. She hesitated, and I wondered if I had pushed her too far. But she allowed me entrance. I pulled her as close to me as I could, evicting a moan from her. I smirked, causing her to giggle, which broke the kiss.

I suppose this was as good of a time as any, and I put my lips to her ear for the second time that night. Her breathing was ragged, and I was sure mine would have been the same, if only I was human. "Amethyst." I spoke, trying to contain my unbeating heart. "I have something to ask you."

"Anything." She responded, and I could still feel her trying to catch her breath. I pulled away, and slowly knelt down in front of her. I noticed her eyes went wide, and her breathing became even less steady. I pulled the ring that had made our relationship official out of my pocked and breathed deeply.

When I had taken it from her, I had our first kissed date engraved. November 6th. Our initials had also been added. The stones hadn't changed any, but the ring had been polished.

My eyes left the ring to connect with hers. I wanted to do this right. I had even asked Edward for advice, but he told me to just go for it. Her beautiful blue grey eyes met mine, fearlessly and lovingly. I held the connection as her breath wavered a bit. I watched as she kneeled down in front of me, and placed her hands around mine.

Her breath was ragged as she whispered to me, that same loving voice that meant the world to me. "Ask me." Her voice was barely there. "Ask me, Jasper."

I breathed deeply. "Amethyst, we haven't been together forever, but I never want to be without you. You mean the world to me, and I can't stand the thought of someone else being able to call you theirs. I want you to be only mine, the selfish vampire that I am. I want you to only be mine for the rest of my life.

"Amethyst Emerald Ashford, will you marry me?"


	36. Chapter 36

My eyes teared up. I couldn't believe this, that Jasper Hale was proposing to me. "Jasper Hale, I would love to marry you."

Jasper's grin was slow and easy, making me weak at the knees. He leaned in to kiss me while he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I kiss him back with passion and strength. He pushed me back to the wall and entered his tongue into my mouth again. The kiss was strong with emotion without being pushy. It was perfect, with the perfect guy.

"My eyes!" I heard someone declare. I looked up to see the entire group standing there and Leon looking at us horrified. I laughed and pushed Jasper off of me as Rose reached down to help me up. She immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Rose! Air!" I said with a laugh. She quickly let go of me, just to have me passed through the family with hugs. I laughed as they all seemed to forget momentarily that I had to breathe.

Finally, I was facing Leon. I looked at him, questions written in my eyes. "Are we okay?"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Of course we are. I was just picking on you two."

Alice squeed as we pulled away. "Oh, I can already see the wedding, Amethyst, your dress is gorgeous! And Rose looks amazing in her Maid of Honor dress! The wedding is so beautiful, Em and Jazz. Congratulations!"

"Wait." Leon looked around confused. "Alice, why did you say all of that in present tense?"

My eyes widened just a bit as I looked at Carlisle. I could see them all thinking of something to cover it up, but Edward spoke up.

"Guys, I think we should tell him." We all looked over at Edward. Suddenly, I understood. Leon was Alice's singer. He would find out sooner or later. I grabbed Leon's hand and twisted our fingers together.

"Can I tell him?"

Everyone looked at me, but I pleaded with my eyes for them to let me do this. I noticed quick looks being exchanged. I heard consent being passed, and let him over to the bed, muttering a quick, "Thank you."

"Leon, I suppose that there is something that you should know about the Cullen's. This will not be easy for you to hear, and you can stop me here if you don't want to hear it." I knew that he wouldn't, but I just wanted to throw the option out there.

Leon turned and looked at the group. They all were purposely looking at something that was not Leon. Jasper's eyes stayed steady on me, giving me the confidence to continue. "I want to know."

I sighed. "Leon, what do you know about vampires?"

His eyes became wide as his head whipped back to me. I smiled sadly at him as his eyes betrayed his feelings. "I thought I knew that they fed on humans, they fly, can't go out in the daytime, sleep in coffins, and were rogue."

I smiled. "You have a Hollywood depiction of vampires." Chuckles were passed behind me, because they all understood the stereotype.

"Vampires do drink human blood, and they also exist. They can go out in the daytime, but their skin sparkles in the sunlight, meaning they don't often choose to because that would give them away to humans. They don't fly, they don't sleep in coffins, and not all are rogue."

My family was now looking at me, and I turned Leon's head gently so he could look into their eyes. "But some vampires have golden eyes. The golden eyes mean that they have chosen a diet of animals in place of humans. They drink animal blood. The Cullen's are the only clan I have had the grace of meeting, but Bella has met more than one."

Leon sat still for a minute. "Is there anything else I should know?" I broke out into a huge grin as all of the Cullen's smiled or let out breaths of relief.

"We also have talents." Edward spoke up. I continued to sit next to Leon as they all explained their talents, and I kept my eyes locked with Jasper. A smile worked its way onto my lips, and he smiled back. We didn't even break eye contact as he explained his talent.

Alice stepped forward, and I stood up. I walked over to Jasper as she sat down beside Leon. "We also have things called singers. This is when one specific blood smells sweeter to a specific vampire than any other blood." Her eyes transferred to us. "Em is to Jasper, Bella to Edward, and Emmett was to Rose before he was changed."

"What about you?" Leon studied her eyes as they transferred back to him.

She let out a little laugh. "I'll let you know when I find out."

Leon nodded, but I knew his mind was probably whirling. I glanced at the clock and couldn't suppress the words that bubbled over.

"Holy popsicle!" I quoted my favorite word by accident, not even noticing it. "It's past four am. When did that happen?"

Everyone laughed at me as Jasper tilted my head up to his. "Holy popsicle?"

Leon laughed as he stood up and stretched. "Popsicle is her favorite word. You get used to hearing it in random context."

Everyone laughed as they began to disperse. But Alice and Leon stayed, the former following the motion of the later.

Leon looked at my eyes. "Are you going to be a vampire?"

I smiled. There really was no denying it, especially because he understood. "I am, as soon as we graduate in May of this year."

Leon nodded thoughtfully, and I narrowed my eyes at him. He just let out a small laugh and kissed my head, shook hands with Jasper, and followed Alice out the door. I sighed and turned around to face Jasper.

"We're alone now." I whispered, slowly walking my fingers up his chest teasingly. He growled in response, and I laughed as I went into the bathroom to change.

After we were both finished, we climbed into the bed that we were sharing. I stared at him as we laid on opposite sides of the bed. He stared right back.

"Jasper, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, darling." He whispered as he pulled me close, pressing our bodies together. I turned my head up to kiss him, pressing our lips together.

He broke the kiss before we could go too far. He locked our left hands together and played with my ring. "Time to go to sleep."

I laughed through a yawn. "No fair." I joked, but was asleep before he even replied.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day passed quickly, relatively uneventful. Everyone seemed content, and Alice and Leon were flirting every time they had the chance. We all went out to dance again. Edward had explained to me earlier that Alice had seen us outside dancing and she had made sure that the patio would be open for all three days. This had made me giggle. The next day, I woke up to our final day in Europe. I was kind of sad, but we would all be together traveling back home, so it would be okay.

Leon had already promised me that he would come out and visit on school breaks, and I'm sure Alice received the same promise. I was so excited, because Leon had never found a person that would be perfect for him before. He still didn't know that he was Alice's singer, but we all watched them fall in love. It was fast, but Jasper and I hadn't exactly moved slowly either.

The day was spent walking around town, shopping and having fun. I found a shirt that said _Bite Me_, and showed Jasper, asking him if he thought I should buy it.

He winked at me before wrapping his arms around me and sliding his hands into my back pockets. "Don't tempt me." He whispered in my ear. Ever since we had become engaged, Jasper had been so romantic, even involving some PDA.

That night, when we went dancing, we all decided to dress up. No matter how much Bella complained, we still got her into a gorgeous black dress that made her eyes pop. I was wearing a tan dress that balanced nicely with my dark hair. Rose looked great in red and Lice was wearing white. We all smiled and giggled as we did make up. I watched Alice carefully. She seemed happy, but quietly so.

"Hey, Em." Rose brought me out of my thoughts as I turned to her to smile.

"What's up, Rose?"

She held a necklace towards me. "This is a locket that my suitor gave me back while I was human." She pulled a face. "But, really, it would look better on you."

I took it from her and held it out in front of me. It was a silver locket with a rose and the word Love embedded into the metal. "Rose, are you sure you want to give this away?" I stared at it; it was absolutely beautiful.

She smiled. "I am, because I was sure that you would love it." Rose took it from my hands and put it on for me. She then came around to look at it. "I was right." She smiled as I attacked her with a hug.

"Rose, I am so glad we're going to be sisters."

"Em, we already are." Rose gently kissed my forehead. I smiled at her.

Alice turned to us then. "Em, are you ready?" She gave me a once over, before nodding in approval. "Jasper will drool over you."

I giggled as I studied her dress. "No more than Leo will over you." I winked as her smile brightened. Then, we left Alice's room to meet the boys.

They were all leaning against the wall, each wearing button-up shirts and dress pants. Jasper was wearing a blue shirt that made him look amazing. I checked out his eyes and noticed that they were golden. I felt so inferior next to him.

I pushed my feelings aside as I walked up to him. I ran my fingers along under his eyes, tracing where his bruises show. "You've been hunting."

He sighed as he pulled me into a hug. "You notice way too much." He placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"And, may I say," I pulled away and played with my accent to make it more Southern, "you look dashing my kind sir."

He chuckled. "Well, my fair lady," he make his accent undeniably attractive and it took my entire willpower to just stand still. "You make me look like a beggar in that dress. And I love the locket." He pulled it open. Just as I went to protest that it was empty, he smiled.

"What?"

He showed me the pictures. One was of me and Jasper when he gave me my first kiss. The second one was a picture of us looking happy. It sounds so simple, but Jasper had his arms around me as I watched a movie. His eyes were on me, a smile on both of our faces. I pressed my lips together as an attempt to fight off the tears that had filled my eyes.

"Remind me to thank Rose and Alice." I whispered to him before gently pressing our lips together. I slipped my hand into his as we pulled away, and I looked at everyone else. They were all standing together, holding private conversations. Jasper put his arms around me as we watched everyone.

Finally, we were all ready to head out. Esme and Carlisle were out for "dinner," so we had all the time we wanted. Everyone was having a good time, trading partners and joking around. I knew that there was an underlying feeling of sadness. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

Leon and Alice looked unwilling to let each other go. I was allowed to dance with Leon once while Jasper had Alice, but they attached again as soon as they were let go. Emmett was probably the most fun to dance with, while Edward danced very classically. When I was in Jasper's arms, all I had to do was put my head in his neck and move with him.

We all danced until Bella yawned and Edward told us that it was time for bed.

"Bella, you're always the one that's tired." I joked with her.

She smiled feebly. "I know."

Jasper gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I stayed close, not wanting to pull away to walk. I turned back to grab my iPod, but noticed that Alice and Leon were still dancing. I gave him the "one minute" symbol before walking over to my iPod.

I scrolled through my songs until I found a song that they would like. I chose "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Jasper was waiting for me as I walked away.

"I think that's a good song for them." He murmured in my ear as we walked away.

I turned around to look at them as we walked away. The chorus playing. Just as Taylor was singing; "You lift my feet off the ground/ You spin around" Leon picked Alice up and did just that. I turned back around so they could have their privacy.

"I wish that Leon could come back with us." I sighed as Jasper and I walked back into the hotel lobby. I leaned against the wall as he called the elevator.

Jasper put a hand on both sides of me with a smile. "Is that what you wished for?"

I giggled and gently pushed him away as we walked over to the elevator door that had just opened for us. "As a matter of fact, it is." I grabbed his hand. Jasper had grown a habit of spinning my engagement ring around whenever we were holding hands. It had almost become second nature for him.

He as I leaned onto his shoulder. Physical contact had become almost necessary for us. "I have never seen Alice this happy. I wish he could come back with us, as well."

"Thank you, Jasper." As a response to his inquisitive look, I continued. "For understanding my friendship with Leon and not questioning me."

"Darling, you should know that I trust you so much more than that." Jasper dropped my hand to grab my waist. "I know that you are faithful to me. I'm not worried about that."

I giggled as I thought of the line from a Lady Gaga song. "Je veux ton amour/ Et je veux ta revenge/ Je veux ton amour."

Jasper tilted his head. "Why do you want my revenge?'

I shrugged. "I didn't know how to say I don't want to be friends and, officially, that's how the song goes."

Jasper chuckled as the doors opened and he led me back into our room.


	38. Chapter 38

*********Leon's POV**********

The past three days I had spent with the Cullen's had quite probably been the best I'd lived in a long time. Getting to hang out with Amy again was amazing as well. However, my highlight of the few days had easily been Alice.

We were out dancing again as I allowed my mind to travel and dance with these thoughts. Alice looked beautiful under the moonlight. Her beauty could not be expressed with words of a mere human.

And that was what I was.

Human.

The only possible way that words would do Alice's beauty justice was if they were words of years of literature and speech.

And Alice had that. Years.

Because Alice was a vampire.

I tried to shake these words from my mind as I broke apart from her for that one dance we performed separately. I watched her even though she was dancing with Amy's fiancée and I had Amy. I assumed she understood what I was thinking, because the dance was very quiet.

As soon as Jasper released Alice, I immediately let my grip drop from Amy and grasped this beautiful girl in my arms. I held her close to my body, and she smiled up at me.

"So," I could not resist the temptation to ask, "Did you ever figure out if you have a singer yet?"

Alice smiled before settling her head in the crook of my neck. I placed my head on top of hers, soaking in the proximity. "As a matter of fact, I did. He's a quite charming young man, very tasteful and romantic. If I may say so, he is quite a Casanova."

I chuckled. "Really? And who is this person that I have to go defend you against?"

"You can only save me from myself." Her voice was light, but it triggered all of my thoughts again.

Alice was a vampire. It pained me to think these words. For I could not be with her. No, I shouldn't be with her. She lives a life of a "vegetarian", only feeding on the blood of animals.  
And I had the power to break her. My blood sang to her senses, and it was hard for her to be like this. I lived for this though. Every time we had touched, even the briefest contact of skin, had been like a shock, and I instantly craved more. My internal battle continued as everyone else began to head back inside.

I watched Amy walk back out of the corner of my eye. She changed her iPod to a song that I knew from back when we would sing in NYC. It was called "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Amy had always played this song, saying it would be the song she and her first boyfriend would play. The irony did not escape me. But I digress.

I knew the song well, and as the chorus played, I followed the instructions Taylor serenaded. Alice would giggle every time I did, and this only made me want to make her laugh even more. I could not stand to be apart from her. There was no way that we could only spend four to five months together a year.

"Amazing." Her voice danced like wind chimes. I closed my eyes as I listened. "Your blood… It's so sweet… But I'm sure I won't attack you… Because there's something else… Something, unexpected…"

"I would never exactly describe myself as a Casanova." I whispered to her, creating that giggle I loved. "But, since I'm your singer, you should want my blood more than anything, including things even unexpected."

Alice shook her head. "Do not mistake me for innocent, Leon. I do want your blood. I want your blood so much. It's absolutely… Intoxicating." She paused for a moment, but I stayed quiet. "But this other feeling. It's… stronger… Maybe even powerful." Her beautiful golden eyes met mine, and my knees became weak. "Leon, do you remember the story about Edward and Bella?"

"Yes. He told me that Bella's scent is still sweet to him. But, ever since he was sure he had lost her forever, her blood had become less pungent. That idea keeps him from…" I cleared my throat. "From killing her."

"And Em and Jasper?"

"Jasper has known from the beginning that he loved Amy. He just remembers his strength of love and it makes him able to keep his senses."

"And you heard this from Jasper and Edward?" I nodded. "Well, that explains my feeling exactly. That is why I am here, still totally in control."

"And I am so grateful." I whispered against the top of her head. She was silent, so I didn't interrupt. I really wanted to kiss her, after we practically told each other we loved the other. The motive was so strong it took my willpower to stay in place.

"Leon." Alice whispered to me.

"Yes, love?"

"Just kiss me." Her voice was soft. As she turned her face back to mine, I saw the laughter behind the confidence in her eyes.

I gently put a hand on each side of her face. Slowly and carefully, as to not push her too far, I leaned down until our lips were inches apart. "Just say no." Our lips brushed as I spoke, and I went crazy inside.

Alice, however, took a more forward approach. She stood up on her toes and pressed our lips together strongly. I stayed still for a moment before kissing her back. Her lips were soft as an angel kiss, and the passion was absolutely immeasurable. I held her waist tightly as I picked her up and spun her around. Her smile appeared in the kiss as she tangled her hands into my hair.

When she pulled away, both breathing hard. I stared into her eyes, wondering why.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I just don't want to lose control. If I do, I might not be able to stop. But if I could, we would have forever." The last part seemed to be a thought, but I jumped at the words.

"Alice, I love you, and I'm willing to take that chance."

"But I'm not!" She put her hands on my face. "Leon, I love you, but what if I lost control?"

"Then we would deal with the consequences."

Alice pulled away, eyes wide. "No, no, no! Leon, we can't take that chance!"

"Why not? I'm willing to try, now all I need is your input."

She buried her head in her hands. "Are you sure about this?"

I gently pulled her hands away to leave a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm positive."

"Alright." Alice sighed as she gently tilted my head, trying to find the right spot on my neck. I sat down to make it easier for her. "This will hurt, and you will feel very different when you wake up."

"As long as we're together, I don't mind at all." My brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working very well at the moment. I sighed, but Alice didn't seem to mind the comment. She smiled, her lips pulling back against my neck.

"On the count to three." I assumed she was doing this for herself, so I kept my mouth shut. "One." She sighed. "Two." A deep breath. "Three." Alice plunged her teeth into my neck. All I remember was a pain. It was a brilliant pain, though. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt so good to have Alice there, I almost wanted to keep her there forever.

"Alice!" I screamed, the pain winning the battle. She pulled away as soon as I said her name.

She looked like she wanted to cry. "Leon, I'm sorry."

"As long as I'm with you." I murmured before a slow fire took over. The fire burned for very long. I didn't know how long, but it seemed like forever. The only thought that kept me from going insane as this hell fire spread through my veins was that this was a gift from Alice Cullen, the love of my life. And this meant we would have forever, together.


	39. Chapter 39

*******Amethyst's POV*******

Jasper and I lay together, talking about everything and nothing. I had changed into sweatpants and a tank top, throwing my hair up. Jasper had changed into pajama bottoms and a tight white shirt which made me smile.

Suddenly, halfway through our conversations about how they flavor popsicles, Edward threw the door open. And, man, did he look mad. He looked at me, closed his eyes briefly, and then turned to Jasper.

I wrinkled my forehead as he motioned Jasper into the hallway. I tried to listen in, but they were speaking too quietly. Then, I heard them.

_*How could Alice turn Leon into a vampire! God, we didn't plan this at all. She is being so selfish right now!*_ I didn't want to hear any more. Leon was a vampire?

Jasper walked back into the room then. He looked mad, but when he saw my face, his look cleared up instantly. "Amethyst, love, what's wrong?" He was before me in a second and he held me close.

"Is Leon really… A vampire?" I was in total shock.

Jasper's grip tightened. "I don't know how you know that, but he is. I'm sorry, we didn't know. Alice changed him and he's with Carlisle and Esme right now. I just don't know what we're going to do with him since you live with us."

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"You?" Jasper laughed as he pulled away to place his forehead on mine. "Darling, you had nothing to do with this. This is completely on Alice's shoulders. She wasn't thinking at all."

I snuggled my face back into his neck as he pulled me closer. "But still." My lips moved against his neck, seeing as how I wasn't willing to move again.

"We'll see what happens. We have another three days in the hotel while he changes. Carlisle will have plenty of time to figure it out before then." Jasper slowly walked us over to the bed. He could tell that I didn't want him to let go.

When we were finally lying back down on the bed, I snuggled into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. "Everything will work out. If I have to, I will protect you from him. I promise you, Amethyst; I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, no matter what happens from this point on." Jasper's voice had grown thick while he was speaking, and I pressed my lips together.

"Jasper." I was surprised to hear that my voice was rough as well. "I love you. But you don't have to defend me forever."

To my surprise, he turned my face up to his sharply. "Yes, I do. Amethyst, I love you more than this wretched life. You are my world. You are the reason that I stay sane around humans." Any doubt that I had ever had about the feeling between me and Jasper were washed away as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

So I fell asleep that night, my dreams were filled with visions of Leon attacking me, Jasper trying to save me, and dying in the attempt.

Needless to say, I was not in a very good mood the next day.

Jasper and Edward took me and Bella to get breakfast, and we all sat quietly. Edward kept sending me worried looks, but I kept my mental shield down so he would know what I was thinking.

In all honestly, my thoughts were about heading home. This vacation had definitely taken a turn for the worse, and even begin in a foreign country with the love of my life was not making up for the fact that my best friend had just made a huge, stupid mistake.

"Jasper." Edward spoke up as he studied my face. "Would you mind taking Bella back to the hotel? I think that Em and I have a few things to talk about."

Jasper looked at me and I nodded approval. When Bella was finished, they stood up and made their way back to the hotel. Edward paid the check before we stood up.

"Do you mind if we take a walk? It might help you to clear your thoughts, maybe even encourage you to talk."

I smiled as Edward offered me his arm. I slid my hand into the crook of his elbow as he led me off down the street. Although my mouth was closed, I communicated through thought, thinking things that were bothering me.

The thoughts that floated through my head were of confusion, hurt and jealousy.

"Okay, let's start with confusion."

I giggled; Edward was always good. "Well, I'm confused about what will happen when we go back, or while he's traveling in the airplane."

"While we're traveling, he will have just fed and we will make sure to bring probably a tranquilizer or something." I laughed before he continued. "And life back at the house will be normal. Jasper and I will just be more protective with you and Bella."

"The hurt is that Leon didn't even consider the rest of us, his family or other friends. I knew his family and his friends, and they won't take this easily. He just gave it all up so quickly it infuriates me."

He nodded slowly. "This one I can understand, because it's not an easy choice to make. Jasper and you have had this battle, Bella and I have had this battle, but Alice and Leon didn't; they just went with it. It is slightly infuriating."

"And now jealousy. Well, I suppose I'm jealous because it's like he has no right to be a vampire after only learning about you all less than 72 hours ago. It took me a while to figure things out with Jasper, and you and Bella still haven't come to a steady conclusion yet. And Leon thinks he can just show up and get turned into a vampire, no problems at all."

"I understand." Edward murmured. "I don't know how she could do that/ I mean, I'm the entire reason that we had the debate about Bella becoming a vampire. I never wanted her to change, and Alice just… Did."

"And Jasper and I had to talk it through carefully before he decided, and we're waiting almost a year from our decision."

He sighed. "This isn't something we should be getting angry about. This is a mistake we can correct. After all, with Jasper, we should be able to control him a bit more easily."

"This isn't going to be easy." I murmured, exasperated. "Alice is going to need out support, isn't she."

"And so will Leon."

I dropped Edward's arm to lean into him. He wrapped his arm around me and dropped a kiss on my head. "I don't know how he will handle you and Bella, though. You two just have to have the sweetest blood of every human in Forks." Edward poked my side, and I giggled.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off because I couldn't think of a response.

Edward laughed as we headed back to the hotel. When we got there, we found that everyone was in Carlisle's room. He said he wanted to try something.

"I want to know if, while in the changing process, becoming used to everyone's scent and/or taste will make the vampire immune to it." He explained as he dropped a few drops of blood into Leon's mouth. I shrugged and offered Carlisle my arm. Before he could do anything, Jasper was between us. Carlisle simply sighed.

"Jasper, this is a chance that we need to take. We'll deal with the consequences later."

I placed my hand on Jasper's shoulder and gently pushed him, offering Carlisle my arm.


	40. Chapter 40

*******Leon's POV*******

I opened my eyes. Everything around me looked so… Clear, defined. I could tell you when an elevator reached the ground floor or when a fly landed on the wall next door. My senses were all on hyper alert, and I wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

Suddenly, a scent drifted my way. I inhaled deeply, then wrinkled my nose. "Ugh. What is that?"

"I think he's talking about me." I heard a soft voice murmured. I snapped my head quickly to the exact point where it came from to see Amy.

"Amy." I murmured. My voice sounded like it used to when my head as full of water, almost being musical.

She flinched and back behind Jasper slightly as our eyes met. He put his arm in front of her, protecting her. But from what?

Then, it hit me.

Amy was human. Jasper was protecting her from _me._

I looked around at the rest of the Cullen's. Bella had a similar reaction to Amy, but Edward didn't move to protect her. Then again, the fact that he could read my thoughts meant he knew better than Jasper.

Alice walked over to me, a smile huge on her face. "Leon, what do you feel?"

"I feel, alright." I considered. "But I also don't want Amy and Bella to be scared of me."

"Love, they just don't like the color of your eyes."

"What?"

She offered me her hand, which I took. She lead me over to the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Except for… my eyes. They were blood red. I winced. No wonder they didn't like it either.

"Don't worry." Alice murmured to me, her sweet voice dancing to my new heightened senses. "They'll change before too long. Besides, it's not like you could go to school right away."

"Wait, I'm still going to school?"

Everyone laughed at this one. Even Bella and Amy let out small giggles. "We do try and act as normal as possible. But we couldn't just come back from Italy with a kid no one's heard about."

My eyes widened. "But what about-"

"Everything is taken care of. You will be living with us." Carlisle defined for me. I didn't need to ask what he meant, so I simply nodded.

"Okay, is everyone packed?" Esme questioned.

I stood there as everyone else nodded, but Alice reassured me that they had all of my things and that we were free to leave. I followed them as we walked out to the elevator.

"Do you have a burn in the back of your throat?" Jasper asked. His arms were around Amy, carefully keeping her away from me.

I shook my head. "Should I?"

All of the Cullen's exchanged looks. "Could he…"

"Em, do you mind cutting yourself again?"

Jasper growled. "I will NOT." His teeth were clenched. "Have her cutting herself around a newborn."

"Hey!" Alice protested for me, but I shook my head.

Amy looked at me. She closed her eyes as I watched her press down with one hand. I guessed that she was cutting herself without letting Jasper know.

A sweet aroma filled the air. I inhaled deeply once. Jasper growled, but Amy nudged him. I inhaled again. I noticed the air was tense, so I let it out.

"Should I have the burning?"

They all traded looks again. Carlisle finally spoke up. "Well, the burning at the back of your throat is a longing for blood. It's very usual that you crave blood right away, and that the thirst is… never quite satisfied."

"Carlisle." Amy spoke up, looking just a little past me. "I think that when we fed him the blood every four hours, it helped to dull his thirst."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "His eyes do seem to be less blood red because of the animal blood, but feeding him the human blood definitely helped as well."

Jasper sighed. "We'll see how he does on the plane. After that we'll judge."

Esme nodded, smiling at me warmly. "Don't worry, dear. If you begin to become overpowered, we have some spare blood packed."

Wow. This was crazy. So, apparently, I was supposed to be thirsty for blood which was a burning sensation in your throat. I mean, I had felt my fangs poke out a little pit when Amy had cut herself, but it was nothing as crazy as the Cullen's had made it sound.

Alice slipped her free hand into mine as we walked out to the cars that they had rented. She led me to the same car that Edward and Bella were in.

"Um, Alice." I spoke softly. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

She looked at me surprised. "Do you really doubt yourself that much?"

"Well, Jasper seems to."

Alice sighed. "Jasper has demons from his past. Plus, with Em living in the same house as us, it drives him crazy that we'll have a newborn in the house. It's nothing to do with you in particular."

I nodded, but didn't say anything as she led me instead to Carlisle's and Esme's car. As soon as everyone was in, we sped off to the airport. The flight was so interesting! I could see the individual people when I looked out the window. I could hear every little thing that happened, noticed every mistake during the film.

Amy was curled up in Jasper's lap. They seemed to be sharing a book as she rested against him. She turned her head up to face him, and his smile back at her was loving before she gave him a quick kiss.

I understood, suddenly, exactly what Alice had explained to me earlier. Maybe it wasn't me. Amy glanced over at me and gave me a small smile while she turned the page. I returned the smile.

"So, Leon." Esme spoke up just then. I turned to face her. "Tell us about yourself."

Smiling, I told them my story. "Well, I am a born and raised New Yorker. Amy was my best friend for diapers. We went through school together until her family moved out to Forks…"

My story took up a better part of the flight, excluding the movie. The Cullen family was a really amazing group of people, and it was obvious to me why Amy wanted to stay with them.

We all left the plane, and Carlisle checked with me one more time. I still said that I was find. He nodded before I put the sunglasses back on I had been wearing almost the entire time to cover up my odd eye color.

We all claimed our luggage and Alice took my hand, leading me to my new life.


	41. Chapter 41

*******Amethyst's POV*******

No matter how much I had loved being away, coming home was probably the best part of a vacation. Then again, I had never gone on many vacations with my own family. I usually slummed it off of my friends, even though they never put it that way themselves.

As soon as we got home, I ran out of the car and into Jasper's bedroom, where I dove onto the bed. "Finally home!" I cheered, much to the amusement of everyone else.

After my moment, I walked back outside to find the suitcases were already sorted and laundry sequences had begun. I rolled my eyes; I should've expected this. Leon was walking around, amazed with the house. I smiled, knowing that this was how I had reacted as well.

Edward gentle pulled me aside and walked me up to his bedroom. He had told Bella he would be back in a minute and to play with Emmett or something. I sat down on his couch, and he followed my suit after closing the door.

"Diamond, I know that you and Leon were best friends back in NYC." I smiled, both at the use of my nickname and the mention of NYC. "It's pretty obvious, as well. You both seem to be on the same wave length."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Edward laughed, "you both are too observant for your own good, along side the fact that, so far, most of your reactions have been similar to identical."

I laughed at this point. "I guess I'll go along with that."

"But, you have to understand that Jasper's your boyfriend now."

"I know that. Jasper and I have dated for like, half a year solidly now. I would never cheat on him, if that's what you're thinking."

"No! No, I trust you more than that." Edward sighed and leaned back. I leaned into him, my way of letting him know that it was okay and he could say whatever was on his mind.

"With Bella," he continued carefully, a new edge to his voice, "being torn between me and Jacob, I understand how hard it can be to love two people at once."

I pondered this for a moment. "Edward, I don't really love Leon like that. I mean, I liked him for a really long time, but I never did anything about it for one reason; he doesn't feel the same."

"That's where you're wrong." Edward's face grew dark. "Leon still has some feelings for you, even though he loves Alice."

I blinked once and went to open my mouth. Twice. And again. "But he-"

"I understand where you're coming from. I just wanted to let you know to not lead him on. Things could become very sticky if anything gets out of hand.

"Also, if you could try and keep Jasper from jumping down his throat every five seconds, which would make life easier for the rest of us."

"Of course. Lay all the dirty work on the girlfriend." We shared a laugh at this point, and I knew any chances we had at a serious conversation had been ruined. Edward and I had never managed to keep our straight faces on for long. We chatted for about a minute before he nudged me.

"I've got to go take Bella home. You want to come? It might be nice to get a break from the house."

I laughed. "Geze, Edward. We only just got back and you're in such a rush to take me out again!"

"Come on, you lump." Edward laughed with me as he threw me over his shoulder and ran us down the stairs to where Bella was waiting.

"Put my girlfriend down, Cullen." Jasper warned Edward from where he was watching TV. It was on ESPN, and I was sure he wasn't really watching, but Edward laughed and put me down.

"Jazzy, darling." I spoke. I was on the receiving end of some very strange looks; I had barely called him anything other than Jasper. "Eddy wants to take me and Bells home, so we'll be back later, kay?"

Everyone was very weirded out by that point, but I just smiled and headed out to the garage, settling into the Volvo.

"And why do we let her out of the cage?" Emmett murmured, only to be attacked by Jasper. [Edward told me this part on the way home, but technically it fit here in the story.]

I bounced in my seat as we headed out to Bella's house. I was chatting, and it mostly seemed to be to myself. I was trying to act happy, even though my thoughts were whirling. I'm sure Edward was upset that I had my thoughts blocked, but he didn't let on because Bella was still in the car.

They got out together and walked into the house, but I stayed put, staring out the window. Time was passing so quickly and yet slowly; I could hardly believe it was only January. It felt as if I had moved here yesterday, not almost five months ago.

How I hardly knew that time would fly by.

The rest of the school year was a complete blur. No one knew about the engagement, sans the family of course. Leon had joined us at school in March, entering the senior class. I grumbled because he got an even bigger break than I did on those community service hours things we had to do; he didn't have to do them at all.

My college classes went smoothly, and I had even begun to hang out with some of the students instead of spending all my time with Jasper. There was nothing wrong with us, but sometimes, such as when he went hunting or when he seemed moody, I needed to get out of the house.

Graduation was fast approaching, along with the date of my change. I tried to get myself excited that I was going to be a vampire. I mean, this is what I had wanted all along, wasn't it? But with life being such a blur, everything had been crazy. All too soon, we were at a practice ceremony for graduation.

I had reached salutatorian, with a nameless face I had only met once or twice through out the year. My speech wasn't as important, which made me completely glad because I wouldn't have had the time to focus on it enough to present a long speech.

Finally, the day of graduation was there. Our valedictorian gave a speech about the future is ours, and the time is now.

I stood before the audience, scared out of my wits as I prepared to speak. Finally, I met Jasper's eyes, and he sent me the confidence I needed.

"You know, most of us will spend the next four years partying and having a ball before we reach real life." Cheers resounded my announcement, causing me to smile. "Too many late nights, too much booze, and not enough ibuprofen." Another round of cheers, including whistles. "Maybe this isn't such a bad time to do it either.

"Most of you who know me know me as a person with a lot of personal drive, and I reach my goals however I can." I found Edward in the audience, and he sent me a wink. "I love my friends, my family, and everyone who surrounds me, no matter who you are. I took four classes this year, plus two college classes. A boyfriend, family accidents, and losses kept me busy. Which is why I think we all deserve a break from the stress we put on ourselves these past few years. Go a little crazy, and do something for ourselves instead of to please someone else." My last comment caused the loudest cheer yet.

"Congratulations, class of 2010. Now, I fully expect every one of you to have a huge party and blow off steam." There was laughing, cheering, whistling and even a few tears followed my speech. I accepted my diploma with the biggest smile I had worn since we got back from our vacation.


	42. Chapter 42

I crawled into bed next to Jasper, pressing my face into his chest. He tried to pull away, but I held onto his waist. He laughed.

"Love, I don't want to hurt you. Please, let me go."

"Why?" I whined. Yeah, I know, immature, but I was tired. "I can't fall asleep without you here."

He sighed and snuggled his face into my hair. "I'm sorry; I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Carlisle wants me downstairs."

I groaned and released him. "I'll hurry," he promised, locking our lips together for a moment. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I lay back in the bed, pulling the comforter around my tank- top-and-shorts clad body. I had graduated high school today, and I don't even get to spend the night with my fiancée. Go figure.

Not feeling tired anymore; I rolled out of bed and walked over to Alice's room. It was empty. Confused, I also checked Rosalie's, Emmett's and Edward's. All empty. I huffed in frustration. I walked back to our room and scanned the bookshelves, looking for something to pass the time. After boring myself, I walked back to the bed. There, I decided to grab my iPod and attempt to fall asleep.

Set on shuffle, roll over, close eyes. Open eyes, change song, close eyes. Repeat multiple times.

So, it's decided. I cannot fall asleep without Jasper. I groaned and sat up, ripping my ear buds out. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, taking very loud steps. I wanted them to know that I felt left out – I was never left out of family meetings because I was family.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone stopped speaking. I groaned. "Will you all _please_ tell me what's going on?" I walked to the couch and pulled my feet under me. My eyes traveled the room, finding people in different positions, but I was the only one sitting down. Confusion ran through my brain as I turned to Edward.

Carlisle sighed. "Our apologies, Em. We attempted to have this meeting as to not upset you, but obviously this task was not completed."

I pulled my eyebrows together. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Leon pulling on his hair.

"Amy, you are going to hate me forever." He murmured, staring at the ground.

"You did NOT. Cheat on Alice." I stood up, a rush of rage, but Alice was beside me in an instant pulling me back down.

"No, no, Em, he didn't." I notice Alice shoot a "nice going" look at Leon before sitting me down.

I looked at all of the Cullen's, but none of them would meet my eyes. "What's going on?"

Jasper looked up and locked our eyes. He went to say something but, for the first time, it looked like words failed him. Instead, he came over and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"Amethyst, we have made a decision. One that I know you won't be happy with."

I studied Jasper's face as his eyes bored into mine. A thought appeared in my head, one that was not my own. It was replaying the events we had planned and suddenly focused on me becoming a vampire.

"I'm not going to be transformed, am I." My voice was slightly flat as I spoke, turning what should've been a question into a statement.

I watched almost unperceivable looks pass between the group before me before they all turned and found a place to sit. Carlisle sat with Esme, Alice and Leon across from me while Edward sat on my left. Rose and Emmett sat down on the love seat, completing our family… Uhm, triangle?

"Look, if I'm not going to become a vampire, I just want an explanation. I am upset, but you know, my life will go on." I chuckled under my breath, but there was no real humor to the situation.

Leon sighed, drawing my attention to him. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he spoke. He was apparently memorizing the floor while he spoke to me. "It's all my fault."

I laughed. "Yeah, right, I'm sure." But, when my gaze left him, I noticed _no one_ was meeting my eyes.

"Diamond, he's being serious." Edward told me gently.

I turned to face him directly. "But why would it be his fault?"

"I'm afraid it's more my fault." Alice spoke up.

"Actually, if you want to be technical, it's mine." Jasper murmured as he pressed his hands together.

I was getting frustrated. "Will you all please stop taking the blame and just talk to me?"

Carlisle spoke up, drawing everyone to him. "Em, I'm afraid that all of them do have partial responsibility."

"But can you explain why?"

Esme spoke, her soft voice feeling like a cradle. "Dear, we aren't… Completely sure what it would be like to have two newborns within this area at the same time."

"Oh." I blinked. "No problem. So I'll just wait the year before I'm transformed. I can deal with that."

Jasper groaned and let his head fall back at the same time as Edward grabbed two handfuls of his hair. Leon got up and left the room, Alice following him. I stared at Rose and Emmett, but both of them simply stared back,

"What was all of that?" I questioned, worried by everyone's response.

Edward's voice answered me from behind his hands. "Why do you always have to be so rational?"

"Uhm, I'm not?"

"Yes, you are!" Jasper jumped off of the couch and began to pace. "You were perfectly calm when you figured out that we were vampires, you weren't scared when I attacked you, and for God's sake _show some reaction!"_

I sat there, stunned by Jasper's yelling at me. He had never even come close to raising his voice towards me before. "Jasper…"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by my voice and, before I knew it, he was gone.

I blinked, looking around, trying to figure out where he went. Alice walked out, looked towards Edward and Carlisle before leaving, too.

My shock began to ware off. "She's going after him."

"Yes." Carlisle sighed.

"I didn't mean to make him mad." I whispered as I pulled my arms around my legs.

Edward pulled me over to him, holding an arm around my shoulders. "We all know you didn't. For Jasper, it's just harder because he's used to such a range of violent emotions that happy emotions all the time are… Shall we say discomforting?"

"So he was frustrated with my lack of sadness?"

Edward sighed as he picked me up and began to carry me up the stairs. "You have to remember where Jasper grew up. He isn't used to someone feeling nothing but compassion towards him, all the time. Even Carlisle has become frustrated a time or two."

I nodded against his chest as we reached Jasper's room. Edward placed me in the bed and gently brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Try to get some sleep. Alice will find him soon."

I nodded mutely. As soon as Edward exited the room, I felt a tear slip down my cheek. A worried, sad tear, showing my fears. I needed Jasper, and without him, who was I?


End file.
